He Couldn't Say No
by goofballandgoat
Summary: LM/SS/RL- DubCon, NonCon. M/M  Explicit here and there. 10 years after they mate, Severus and Remus get sucked into Lucius Malfoy's plot to take over the Ministry. Sequel to "Werewolves Are Easy".
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: We don't own Harry Potter nor anyone else associated with Harry Potter or any of the associates of the people who associate with Harry Potter. More's the pity. We do, however, believe that more shagging should have been going on. **NONCON**in later chapters!

It wasn't particularly amazing that Severus Snape managed to commit himself to a lifetime with another person, nor did he find it surprising they'd managed ten years together essentially without any conflict (of the significant variety, anyway. He couldn't imagine who they'd even _be_ if there were _never_ conflict. Bored, most likely.) It _did_, however, surprise him - charm him, really - that he'd been convinced to celebrate an anniversary for the first time in their history. There was no telling Remus no; on their first anniversary (and every subsequent one), Remus had Severus assure him there'd be a celebration coming on the tenth year.

Severus agreed. "Ten years is significant enough," he'd promised Remus. He meant every word. He always meant everything he said to Remus. Honesty was mandatory.

So it was ten years of togetherness that brought them to the Leaky Cauldron to get pissed. They were well into a drunken evening when Remus made what must have been the thirty-seventh toast he'd made that evening. "To a decade of civility," he offered this time.

Severus chuckled and raised his glass. "Cheers." The glasses clanged together.

Remus downed the shot of Firewhiskey and looked down at his watch. "Bloody hell. We've been here six hours now," he slurred.

"Then let's toast to another six hours together," Severus joked, raising his glass to Remus. Again, they clanged together.

Remus swallowed another shot. "Why are you making fun of me for celebrating this?" he asked as he slumped down on the bar stool beside Severus. Severus hadn't noticed he was standing.

"I don't mean to. Don't take it personally."

Remus nodded. "O.K.. If you're . . .." Remus was interrupted by the bartender sliding two double scotches in front of them.

"Compliments of the gentleman in the corner," he said.

"Which corner?" Remus asked, surveying the room. Severus kept his head down. "Lucius bloody Malfoy," he said, nudging Severus's shoulder.

Severus casually glanced in the direction Remus was looking. He caught Lucius's eye. Lucius winked.

"Did he just wink at me?" Remus asked.

Severus looked away. "I wouldn't be surprised," he drawled, pleased Remus hadn't seen him look Malfoy's way.

"He's coming this way." Severus looked up again and instinctively rolled his eyes. Lucius prowled towards them, amused.

"Gentlemen," he said graciously.

"What do you want Lucius?" Snape drawled. He was not in the mood for any games tonight - at least none that involved Lucius Malfoy.

"I merely wished to extend my congratulations. Ten years, that's quite the milestone."

"Thank you," Remus said.

"Tell me, how did you two love birds get together in the first place?" If Severus had had any doubts that Lucius had been involved in the attack that brought them together, the tone of his question killed them.

"We simply came to our senses after too many years of denying what we wanted," Remus stated smoothly, all evidence of his intoxication absent from his voice. It was a neat trick Severus knew he'd learned from Sirius Black. For the first time in his life he could honestly say he was grateful for the bastard, if only for the moment.

"I see."

Severus took his eye off Lucius and focused instead on the drink in front of him. Scotch. He hated Scotch and Malfoy knew it. He also knew the effect - the _irritating_ effect - he had on Severus. He'd swallow the Scotch if for no other reason than to tame his nerves. And so he did, cringing. Hand well out of sight, Lucius ran a finger up and down Severus's spine. He clenched his jaw to better ignore the chills he was feeling. He was ashamed to realize that, for a moment, he missed the arrogant ass.

Severus cleared his throat and spoke, not nearly as skilled as Remus at masking his drunkenness. "Turned out there was always something between us," he said, taking Remus's hand. "Not all that surprising, really."

"With your history I know it was the first conclusion I jumped to," Lucius replied smirking. "I myself am often attracted to people who try to kill me."

Severus tightened his grip on Remus's hand as he felt the man tense up. Remus was not known for his patience once he'd had a few. The fact that the full moon was only a couple nights away didn't help either.

"That explains why you were always so keen to be close to the Dark Lord. It's no wonder you were so quick to offer up the manor to him. Tell me, did he enjoy the time he spent there?" Severus asked.

Malfoy smirked, refusing to take the bait. "I do my best to ensure all of my guests are very well entertained. Surely you haven't forgotten that, Severus?" he replied, his hand sinking into the top of Severus's trousers. He coughed, covering his surprise at the intrusion. Why he was surprised he couldn't exactly say.

"Yes, well some entertainments lose their appeal rather quickly. I know as I've gotten older my tastes have grown more refined." Severus followed up the comment with a non-verbal stinging hex to Lucius's hand. Morality aside, the werewolf had a possessive streak that sometimes led to trouble.

Lucius jumped at the sting. He and Remus exchanged glances. "_Refined_ is a _very_ interesting choice of word," he replied, looking Remus up and down. "Not that he doesn't have his fair share of redeeming qualities."

"Clearly," Remus jumped in. "Otherwise I never would have been able to hold his attention. Severus is quite discriminating."

"He used to be at any rate," Lucius replied once more looking Remus over. "I can't help but wonder if it wasn't sheer apathy that drove the two of you together. I couldn't help but notice that _you_ were the one doing most of the celebrating."

Remus was shaking with fury at this point. Severus quickly stood up and put his arm protectively around his mate's waist.

"As charming as your company is Lucius," Severus drawled. "I do believe it's time the two of us went home and celebrated properly."

Lucius eyed Severus hungrily as he held Remus close. Finally, Lucius laughed. "We will catch up soon, Severus," he replied. "Enjoy your celebration." Lucius turned sharply and walked casually away. Remus glared at the man's back murderously.

"Come on Remus. Let's go home," he said squeezing his lover's waist. Remus looked at him and gave him a tight smile before allowing him to take them outside and apparate them home. Severus knew from the look in the werewolf's eye that he would be in for it when they got there.

"I don't appreciate being talked about as if I'm not standing right next to you," Remus growled as he marched into their bedroom. "I also don't appreciate that your former lover now thinks it's perfectly acceptable to hit on you whenever he pleases. If he can get away with that much right in front of me who knows what he might try and pull if I'm not there? I know you don't love me, Severus, but I thought you at least respected me."

Remus watched as Severus crossed the room and sat at the foot of the bed. He sighed. "I do respect you, Remus," he began as though he were bored. "I can't stop someone from looking or talking. I can ignore him, however, which I intend to do. O.K.?"

"Could you take this seriously?"

Severus sat quietly for a moment, his mouth dangling open. "I'm deadly serious," he finally replied.

"If you were serious you would defend me," he argued. "You wouldn't sit there idly while some jerk slobbers all over you and disregards my very presence."

"What would you have me do? Lose my temper? Fly off the handle?" Severus stood and left the room. Remus followed him into the sitting room where he poured himself a drink and pulled out the new pipe Remus had given him for their anniversary. He pushed some of Neville's Finest into the bowl.

"Smoking. Of course," Remus mumbled angrily.

Severus glared at him. "I thought I'd try to relax before I told you I was just going to leave flying off the handle to you. You're quick to do that when it comes to me and other men."

"_Lucius_ _Malfoy_ is not just another man. He was your lover."

Severus shook his head. "Wrong. That is absolutely the wrong word to describe what he and I had."

"So how would you describe it?" Remus demanded furiously.

Severus didn't skip a beat. "Infantile. Teenagers fooling around. Nothing more."

Remus raised his eyebrows, unconvinced. "It wasn't just when you were teenagers," he reminded Severus, thinking of the admissions that were made here and there over the years. Severus and Lucius continued their affair on and off through the end of the war. In fact, they'd slept together just two days before Voldemort was defeated.

'He's the one person I always had difficulty saying no to,' Severus had confessed to Remus one drunken night. He hadn't forgotten that night. He never would. As many times as Severus had refused Remus the night they were trapped together at Spinner's End, it was perfectly easy to be jealous of someone Severus couldn't even look at for fear of . . . what _did_ he fear, exactly? Remus couldn't be sure, though he suspected it was something to do with reneging.

Severus shook his head and exhaled smoke. "Stop it now."

"Lost your ability to follow your own flawed logic? Has Lucius got your head in a spin?"

"Your nonsense has my head in a spin," Severus argued.

"So what if I just leave?"

"You can't leave, it's a physical impossibility," Severus reminded him. "Which, incidentally, is why you have nothing to worry about with Lucius. I'm _your_ mate. That is what it is and always will be."

Remus looked down at Severus with disaproval. "You know as bloody well as I do that being mates is no guarantee of fidelity."

"My assurances to you guarantees it!" Severus yelled, finally raising his voice. "I don't _care_ for Lucius. I don't want to _be_ with Lucius. I'm satisfied right here."

"'He's the one person I always had difficulty saying no to,'" Remus quoted.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Stop."

"_You_ said that about him. And tonight he made it clear he's asking."

"And _I_ left with _you_!" Severus put down the pipe and walked over to Remus, falling on his knees in front of him. He took Remus's hand in his. "Remus Lupin, I _swear_ to you I'm never going to _touch_ Lucius Malfoy again. And I won't let him touch me. I promise. O.K.? Please?"

Remus looked down at Severus before him, completely caught off guard by what he was seeing. Severus begging? Perhaps that's why it was so hard to buy. "Stay away from him," Remus ordered. "And make him stay away from you. No talking, no _looking_. Nothing."

Severus let go of Remus's hand and sat down on the floor, wearily. Why hadn't he expected Remus would tell him whom he may speak to or even look at? It was close to the full moon and Remus was possessive at the best of times.

But the wolf was right. As Severus sat there on the floor, all he could think of was Lucius Malfoy and his . . . _being_. Everything about the man turned Severus on, despicably so.

_Despicably_.

He reached up and began unbuckling Remus's belt. "Motivate me not to look," he suggested, sliding the belt through the loops. He moved on to the button of Remus's trousers.

Severus gasped as Remus snatched a handful of his hair. "Is he rough with you?" Remus asked. Severus nodded carefully, biting his bottom lip. "Rougher than I am?" Again, he nodded.

Remus threw Severus down on the floor. "You're rough enough," he began, but Remus cut him off.

"But not rough enough to keep you from looking." Severus closed his eyes, seeing Lucius's face. "Maybe that's what you need," Remus said as he squatted down next to Severus. "You need a little reminder about who you belong to," he said, teeth clenched, pushing his finger hard against Severus's temple. "Bed," he growled in Severus's ear. "Now."

They stood together and Remus all but dragged him to the bed. Clothes were disposed of quickly, hands and fingers roamed, body parts were abused and their limits tested. Before long he was face down on a pillow forgetting to breathe. Remus was relentless. So relentless, in fact, Severus's mind wandered easily to Lucius, _forcing_ Severus's face into the pillow. It would never even occur to Remus to do something so brutally arousing.

It would never occur to Remus that Severus was fantasizing about Lucius that night.

Severus would wake with guilt. He'd sleep, however, perfectly sound.

The following couple of weeks found Severus in Diagon Alley for one reason or another, usually potions ingredients. Twice he ran into Lucius at the Leaky Cauldron. The first incident went smoothly enough. Lucius 'bumped into' him and bought him another drink (despite Severus's protests). "A gentleman always buys his companion a drink."

"I'm not your companion."

"You are right now."

It wasn't long before Goyle came along and distracted Malfoy long enough for Severus to finish his drink quickly and slip away unnoticed.

"You didn't bother to say goodbye to me before," Lucius complained the next time he saw Severus in the Leaky Cauldron. "You know, I haven't seen you in here this much in years," Lucius pointed out. "Any particular reason you're patronizing more frequently?"

Severus knew what he was getting at. The sick fact was that Malfoy was right. Severus, fully aware of his actions, was going to the Leaky Cauldron hoping to see him.

He was able to leave without speaking another word.

His luck ran out the third time, however, when he ran into Malfoy at Knockturn Alley.

"Well, well," Malfoy began, "what have we _here_?"

Goyle was with him again. He laughed and Lucius waved him off. "Away with you, goon. I have business to tend to."

Goyle left obediently and Lucius backed Severus into a corner. "I'm not an _idiot_, Severus, I know you want me." He leaned into Severus and placed his lips close to his ear. "I've got a room over Borgin and Burke's. It isn't much, but it serves its purpose." Lucius put his hand on the side of Severus's face and stroked. "How I've missed your skin," he whispered. "Come up, _inamorato_." Severus looked up and caught his eye. "You need it."

Severus closed his eyes. The man knew what he was talking about. "I can't."

"You must. Your body's telling you to."

He'd hoped that would go unnoticed.

"If I follow you up and . . . have a drink . . . will you leave me alone?"

Lucius bobbed his head non-committally. "You like a gamble."

Indeed, he did. Perhaps, he convinced himself, he could reason with Lucius about his commitment to Remus. However convinced, he was kidding himself, and on some level he was aware and ashamed of that fact. But perhaps he _did_ need this. Perhaps what Remus didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He followed Lucius to his room, trying not to make eye contact with the many people they passed along the way. Surely someone would talk. Surely Remus would hear something . . ..

And so what if he did? If it weren't for his controlling behavior, Severus wouldn't even have considered speaking to Malfoy again. Being _ordered_ not to, however, was simply annoying. In defiance, he'd accept an offer to catch up from Lucius. In defiance, he'd accept it, knowing full well what it would lead to.

"Drink?" Malfoy asked as soon as they entered his room.

Severus shook his head and wrapped his arms around Lucius, burying his face in his neck. Lucius quickly wrapped his arms tight around Severus and ran his hands over his backside. Severus licked Lucius's neck and gasped as the man grabbed his hair and snatched his head back as Remus had done previously. Lucius, however, had a flair for it.

"What did you have in mind for us?" Severus whispered.

Lucius smiled and thrust his mouth into Severus's by way of an answer. They kissed for several minutes and broke away finally, panting. Lucius slid a flat palm over the erection in Severus's pants and laughed. "Not interested, eh?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Did I say I wasn't interested?"

Lucius shrugged. "You implied it."

"Ah," Severus acknowledged. "Well, I'm always interested. Just not allowed."

Lucius grabbed Severus more tightly. A chill passed over him. "Not allowed but still here right now."

Severus's heart raced. What was going on? It seemed Lucius was trying to guilt him out of sleeping with him. He was doing a fine job.

Severus stood. "I'm going home."

Lucius grabbed his arm and snatched him back down on the bed. Severus straddled him. "I don't think so," he said, assaulting Severus's mouth. Severus responded in kind, passionately and eagerly, complete with roaming hands in all the right places . . ..

Down his back . . . at his trouser line . . . under his robes . . . around the back . . . one finger inside. Severus moaned and squeezed Lucius's arm tightly. "That's too far," he mumbled, pulling Lucius's hand away. Their mouths crashed together again as though Lucius had never pulled the little stunt.

Then his hands were roaming again. Down his back, under his robes, around the back . . . one finger and then a second.

Severus dug fingernails into Malfoy. "Mmm, stop." He grabbed Malfoy's hands and raised them up over his head. He held them tightly together as he pinned Malfoy to the bed and kissed more. He eagerly permitted Lucius to rub his palm over the material of his robes, groping his cock. He reached down and did the same to Malfoy.

"Mm, you know just how to handle that," Lucius moaned. Severus bit his tongue and wrapped his leg around Lucius, thrusting his hips into him, erections throbbing painfully over unsatisfying dry humping.

Lucius lost patience rather suddenly and pushed Severus off of him and onto the floor. He mounted him. "This will happen again tonight," he grunted into Severus's ear. "Because you want it more than you want that beast."

They stared at one another, Lucius with an evil grin and Severus with his best deadpan. Lupin was no beast. Not by a long shot. In fact, he was an amazing _human_ _being_ and he deserved none of what Severus was giving him.

"He's not a beast," Severus said, voice muffled by Lucius's neck.

"He's a bloodthirsty animal."

"And so are we."

Lucius snorted. "How dare you compare me to Remus Lupin?" he snarled as he took another handful of Severus's hair. He licked and bit at Severus's neck. If it weren't for how hard he bit, Severus might never have stopped him.

"You're going to leave marks."

"Good. It's time you remembered to whom you really belong," he said.

That comment brought Severus to his senses. He pushed Lucius off and stood up. He belonged to Remus; not just because he'd been marked, but because Remus took all of him and loved him for it, possibly in spite of it. All Lucius had ever given him was sex, guilt and loathing.

"I belong to Remus," he said. "And you're right, I shouldn't compare you to Remus because there is no comparison. He will always be better than you."

Lucius laughed. "I suppose you love him? Is that why you're here right now? Is that why we've been bumping into one another with such frequency of late?"

"I love him," Severus answered quickly. "He doesn't believe I do any more than you do, but it's true." Severus went to the door. "Just stay away from me," he said as he opened it. "I'll stay away from you. We'll all be happy." With that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

Remus sat in the kitchen reading the paper wondering why The Quibbler wouldn't publish more often as their track record for objective reporting far exceeded the Daily Prophet. He was about to toss it aside when he saw it, back on the next to last page, a picture of Percy Weasley and Lucius Malfoy shaking hands. Quickly he scanned through the article. Malfoy had apparently donated a large sum of money to Percy's campaign. Remus had heard rumors that Percy was thinking of running, but he hadn't given it much thought. Percy was too young, too inexperienced, too much of a prat honestly to be taken seriously. Now that he had Lucius's support . . ..

He was considering calling Harry when Severus came home.

"Have you seen this?" Remus inquired, holding up the paper. Severus propped himself up in the doorway.

"You know I don't read that rag."

"Well it seems your old flame is throwing his support behind Percy Weasley in the upcoming election."

Severus walked up behind him and snatched the paper out of his hand. That's when Remus smelled it. Smelled _him_. Severus had been with Lucius. He sat there frozen, unsure of how he should react. They were only just getting over their last fight. He also had no desire to be accused of flying off the handle again. He looked up, realizing that Severus had said something.

"I beg your pardon?"

Severus smirked at the paper. "Nothing," he replied, tossing it down on the table. "I'm not surprised, actually. Weasley's very easily manipulated. His role in the war revealed, Lucius doesn't stand a chance at the position himself. But he wants it. Whatever improves his status is a must-have." Severus stared at the ground and shook his head realizing he was a status enhancement. "It should be an interesting campaign season," he said, sounding regretful.

"I'm sure it will be."

Severus stroked Remus's cheek. "I'm gonna hop in the shower," he said. Remus only looked at him. They both knew damn well that Severus had showered that morning. "I thought maybe you and I could go out and have a nice dinner tonight. I wouldn't want to go smelling like Knockturn Alley."

"I appreciate that." Severus gave him a weak smile and left the room. Remus sighed and took off to the sitting room and a pipe of Neville's Finest. Severus had been with Lucius, but had he _been_ with Lucius?

"_Do _ _I_ _ really_ _ want_ _to_ _know?_ _Does_ _it_ _really_ _matter?"_ he thought to himself, taking a hit. He knew that Severus was committed to him, but that didn't necessarily mean that he would remain faithful. Not to mention that Remus had damn near dared him to seek out Lucius during their last fight. He knew ordering Severus not to do something was a bad idea even as he was doing it, but he just couldn't help himself. Not that close to the full moon. Not when it involved the only other man Severus had ever been serious with. The only man Severus 'couldn't say no to.'

Severus also knew that Remus would know; that's why he's taking a second shower. Of course there was the possibility that nothing had happened. He had been at Knockturn Alley and Lucius still frequented Borgin and Burkes. If that were the case, why hadn't Severus mentioned something?

"_Maybe_ _that's_ _what_ _dinner_ _is_ _about,"_ he mused. _"Maybe_ _he's_ _hoping_ _being_ _in_ _public_ _will_ _prevent_ _me_ _from_ _making_ _a_ _scene." _ Remus couldn't be sure either way, not until he heard what Severus had to say at any rate. Then again, maybe Severus wasn't planning on saying anything.

Severus came back downstairs a short while later looking far more presentable. Having not washed his hair, however, he still stank of Malfoy. Remus's teeth ground together harshly for a moment.

If he had to smell that man all night, his imagination would get the better of him. In short time, it did.

Remus cringed in disgust as he recalled a drunken conversation he'd stubbornly pursued with Severus some years ago. "What was he like in bed?" He'd insisted on receiving a believable answer.

Lucius was rough but attentive and 'liked a mess,' as Severus attempted to explain to him. "He'd throw a comforter over us in the middle of summer and insist on pulling it over our heads and keeping it there the whole time. He likes sweat and heat. He likes to get inside you and hold you tightly, grinding. He liked what was primitive and uninhibited." Why the _hell_ had he insisted on hearing _that_?

They arrived just in time to miss the final available table for the evening. Remus thanked the host anyway, and guided Severus toward the door. "Gentlemen!" A familiar voice. An obnoxious voice. "Delighted to see you _both_ again. Out enjoying yourselves. _Delighted_." Remus's nostrils flared. Bloody Malfoy. "I'm dining with Percy Weasley." He gestured to a nearby table where the knob sat, very formally nodding his greeting, nose in the air at all times. "Would you care to join us? We were just discussing his campaign platform."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lucius," Severus said smoothly. "Besides, politics is not exactly what I had in mind when I decided to take my lover out to dinner."

"What did you have in mind?" Lucius asked smirking.

"A romantic evening with the man I love." Remus looked at him sharply. Severus had never said those words before. Still, he knew from the way Lucius was looking at them that their earlier meeting had not been innocent.

"You aren't concerned about the future?" Lucius asked. "Percy has some revolutionary ideas."

"Indeed," Percy remarked, "we'll be changing the world. You really must join us. I'd love to try to get your votes."

"We'll also be discussing the finer points of subtly," Lucius drawled, rolling his eyes at the young man. "Please join us. We'd love to have input from two...men...such as yourselves. Veterans affairs is one of our top priorities."

Severus stood, unimpressed. "Unfortunately for you, that isn't our issue."

"So what is your issue?" Percy interjected.

"Being left alone by those who think they know what's best for us," he said, maintaining eye contact with Lucius. "You might as well campaign to someone else."

"I don't know Severus, perhaps we should hear what they have to say," Remus interjected. "It's not every day you're invited to dine with a candidate for the ministry. Who knows what decisions we could effect with our presence?"

"I'm not sure I'm fit for polite company this evening."

"When has that ever stopped you before Severus?" Lucius asked. Remus couldn't help but smile. Severus had walked right into that one. "Shall we, then?" Lucius continued as he escorted them to the table.

Severus sighed as he plopped down in the chair beside Percy, leaving Remus to sit beside Lucius. Fortunately. Remus was already prepared to jump into the seat beside Malfoy. He knew just what sort of antics Lucius and Severus might get up to. Of course that meant he was sitting directly in front of Lucius.

"So, Percy," Severus began without enthusiasm, "what possessed you to seek the highest political office with no discernible qualifications? "

"No discernible qualifications? I've been working at the ministry for 16 years now," he began blustering. "I practically ran Crouch's office while he was ill during The Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"He wasn't ill, he was Imperiused. Any chance you've learned to tell the difference at this point?" Severus asked.

Percy turned bright red. Lucius placed a hand on his arm cutting off whatever retort he'd been planning. "Don't pay attention to him, he's just pouting because he didn't get his way."

Remus's eyebrows raised in interest. Severus rolled his eyes. "Whatever that means."

"If anyone knows, it's you," Lucius replied. "We don't expect you to share."

"We wouldn't hate it if you did, though," Remus remarked. He and Severus made eye contact as a waiter approached.

"Could I get you gentlemen something to dr . . .."

He could barely finish his sentence before Severus interjected. "Firewhiskey. Double."

"Sir?" he asked, looking to Remus.

"Just a water, thank you." Remus watched Severus while Percy and Lucius placed their orders. He tried to make eye contact, but the other man was not having it. He turned back to his rival. "So Lucius, what made you decide to back young Mr. Weasley here?"

"As I said, he has some rather remarkable ideas."

"Such as..." Remus trailed off knowing Percy would take the bait.

"Well, like Lucius said," the young man began looking over at his backer, "one of our top priorities is Veterans Affairs. There are still too many witches and wizards out there struggling with the after effects of the war."

Remus tuned Percy out as he felt Lucius lift his leg up under the table. He looked over at his mate to see his reaction to what he thought Lucius was planning to do. Other than a slight tensing he didn't react. Though he gave no signs of enjoying it, he clearly wasn't doing anything to stop it either. He was about to do something himself when Percy caught his attention.

"There's also the issue of werewolves and other dangerous beasts that needs to be addressed."

"Really? How so?" Remus asked. Severus groaned before he could stop himself. The night was turning out far worse than he imagined it might. Only a complete dunderhead could miss the fact that Remus was spoiling for a fight. Lucius knew that and was probably counting on Remus making a scene. Percy, of course, was just a dunderhead. Severus was relieved when their server interrupted them to take orders and deliver drinks.

He watched as Lucius leaned over and whispered in Percy's ear. The boy nodded and Severus was certain he saw Lucius stroke the boy's thigh. He turned to Lupin hoping he had noticed, but the man had gone back to glaring at him. He downed his drink and asked for another one as Lucius became more explicit in his attentions. He looked away from the table, ashamed of his own weakness. He looked back when Lucius quickly withdrew his foot from his crotch and accidentally banged the table.

"Are you alright Lucius?"

"Yes, Percy. I'm fine. If you'll just excuse me for a moment." Severus watched as Lucius made his way to the men's room. He looked over at his lover. Remus's expression was far too innocent for Severus to believe.

He wondered if Remus knew how long Lucius's foot had been there. The modicum of insanity Severus saw gleaming in Remus's eyes reminded him that a topic of conversation which would thoroughly distract him from Severus's tolerance of Lucius's behavior was in order.

"So what of these dangerous creatures, Percy?" he asked. Remus continued glaring at Severus, decidedly _not_ distracted.

Percy cleared his throat. "I've been advised we're still ironing out our official position on the issue."

Severus grinned. Percy's nonsense campaign was extraordinary. Unfortunately, it was being run by someone with the ability to undermine and manipulate. "You don't have you own, unique opinion on the 'issue', as you so succinctly put it?"

Percy was cornered and confused. "It's _eloquating_ the opinion that I need to work on."

"Agreed," Severus replied. "You are not eloquent." He grinned, looking forward to his next drink. He was glad he'd calmed his nerves to some extent before going out. Especially considering his diminishing luck when it came to ridding himself of Malfoy. Of course, he might have more success if he were sober. "Time served does not a leader make," he warned. "Apparently it doesn't breed tolerance or common sense, either."

"I see time served hasn't made you less rude," Percy retorted, finally drawing Remus's attention away from him. However much the man might agree, very few people were able to speak to Severus that way in front of Remus and get away with it. Percy was definitely not one of them.

"I'm glad to see how you've matured over the years Mr. Weasley," Remus said dryly.

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad somebody has noticed." Severus rolled his eyes and was a little surprised that Weasley hadn't stuck out his tongue at him. Their food arrived along with Severus's drink. Lucius remained conspicuously absent. Remus, however, seemed to have worked up an appetite and had no trouble diving into his own meal.

"What other issues are you hoping to address?" Severus asked, wanting to keep him talking.

"We're terribly concerned with the under-regulation of animagi. There's been a rapid increase in failure to register. The neglect of the matter is unacceptable," Percy complained, proselytising.

"Why is there any need to register animagi, anyway?" Severus asked.

"We must keep track of witches and wizards who possess skills that could be used for terrorist activities."

Severus snorted. "This is really happening," he reminded himself aloud. "Who _isn't_ a terrorist? I think that's going to be the shortest way for me to figure out your bizarre view of the world."

Percy was saved from having to answer when Lucius returned looking a little worse for wear. _"What_ _did_ _Remus_ _hex_ _him_ _with?"_ Severus thought to himself. He looked over to see Remus was still devoting all of his attention on his dinner.

"Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Your protégé here was just commenting on the likelihood of Animagi and Werewolves committing acts of terrorism."

Lucius gave Percy a look that Severus knew all too well before responding. "No one's saying that Animagi and Werewolves are more likely to become terrorists, merely pointing out that their unusual abilities could be a benefit if one were inclined to pursue acts of subterfuge."

"All of us have unusual abilities, abilities for which our ancestors were persecuted. You would have us further persecute in the name of a false sense of security. That's certainly not something I endorse." He looked over at Remus. "What are your thoughts?"

"I think the idea of security is a myth," he said looking Severus in the eye. "I also don't believe that tapping into people's fears is ever constructive," he continued, looking at Lucius. "What is it exactly that you're hoping to accomplish here tonight? So far I can't imagine you're succeeding."

Severus grinned and looked to Malfoy for his reply. He shot a glance in Percy's direction which Severus recognized instantly. Lucius was embarrassed and Percy would be punished. He sighed, wondering if Remus realized Lucius was shagging Percy.

"It seems Severus's politics aren't as rational as they once were. He's quite driven by his emotions these days."

"I'm driven by my common sense. People are more productive when they're happy. You don't have to scare them out of their wits."

"So you'd rather we lied to you?" Lucius asked.

"You'll lie to us, regardless. On this issue, I happen to know the _facts_. Animagi are not a threat."

"What about Animagi who run about the countryside with a werewolf during the full moon," he said looking at Remus who couldn't keep himself from blushing. That was a very sore subject with Remus. Anything having to do with the Marauders was a sore subject with Remus. "Could that not be construed as an act of terror?"

"I suppose it might," Severus drawled. "However one might also construe passing on a known dark artifact - a personal possession of _The_ _Dark_ _Lord_ _himself_ - to an eleven year old girl an act of terrorism."

Lucius smiled, oddly politely. "Time passes, Severus. People change. This very conversation is evidence of that," he explained.

Severus nodded. "I'm glad to hear you're finally getting it." In his peripheral Severus saw Remus glancing between them.

"Certain things do not change."

Severus laughed. "You won't have your cake and eat it."

He gulped the contents of his glass and raised it to the waiter, who'd just glanced in his direction. He held up two fingers. "Thirsty?" Lucius asked.

Severus shook his head. "No. A little afraid I might be ambushed and carted off to Azkaban for no reason."

Lucius laughed. "There are so many better places I would hold you hostage."

"Because that worked out so well for you last time. Then again," he said taking Remus's hand, "it worked out quite well for me, so maybe there is an advantage in letting you think you're holding me hostage." Remus looked at him and then at Lucius who hoped that he'd worked out exactly to what he was alluding.

"No one is talking about taking hostages or arresting people for no reason," Percy interjected. "We're simply trying to ensure that everyone is where they're supposed to be."

All three men looked over at the boy. Despite his age, Severus could not think of another word to describe him.

"I hope you're planning on speaking soon, Mr. Weasley. I cannot wait to see how the crowds react to such _eloquence_," Severus casually replied.

Malfoy cleared his throat and glared at Severus with an expression he knew meant the big guns were being drawn. "I think Percy may win your vote yet," Lucius began. "After all, you like a gamble. I think you told me that only a few hours ago."

Remus felt Severus tense up at that before draining his glass and signaling the waiter once again. At this rate they'd be lucky to make it out of there without wands being drawn.

"Yes, Severus mentioned running into you earlier today," Remus lied easily. "I understand that it was not a particularly pleasant meeting."

"I found it to be quite pleasant. I found it quite," he paused for emphasis, "provocative, if not entirely satisfactory. Then again Severus has always enjoyed the drama of the chase."

"As you said, people change," Remus answered.

"Indeed," Severus drawled. It didn't go unnoticed by Remus that Severus could no longer look anywhere but the table or floor.

Lucius nodded. "Agreed. Severus here has changed into someone who is bored of his life and seeks the thrill of a good . . .." Lucius trailed off, grinning. "Anyway, Severus hasn't changed. He'd merely forgotten who he was." Remus took note of the past tense. "But that's all squared away now." Severus stared, eyes glazed over with drink, at Lucius. His lips parted with a small gasp.

"I'm glad to hear it," Remus replied, deciding that now was not the time for a confrontation, especially as he'd already hexed the man once. "There can be something profound in reminding ourselves what we're capable of from time to time; to remind ourselves how insignificant the greatest heartbreak truly is. It helps bring into focus how far we've come. Especially knowing that at the end of the day, everything is in its right place."

Remus turned to Severus and caressed his cheek before dropping his hand down into Severus's lap and turning back to Lucius.

"You're fooling yourself; but who am I to stop you if it makes you happy?" Lucius said.

"I have no illusions about the kind of man Severus is. It's a shame you haven't had the opportunity or the pleasure of getting to know him as well as I have. He has so much more to offer than you'd ever have the wit to appreciate." Remus could feel Severus staring at him. "Indeed, one wonders why you continuing pursuing someone who is so obviously out of your league."

Percy was glaring at Lucius, apparently only just realizing Severus was the topic of conversation. It occurred to Remus that something was going on between Malfoy and Weasley. Probably Percy being manipulated with sex, if Remus's knowledge of Lucius was anything to go by.

Lucius grinned at Remus. "It's what's base that appeals to me most. Him, too. In the end, you'll grow to accept that. It's only a matter of time before he realizes how much we have to offer. Life could be much easier on him, indeed."

Severus gulped the remainder of his drink. "Fascinating as this is, I think it's about time Remus and I departed." Severus pulled out some money and left it on the table. He stood. "Remus?"

Remus stood up with one last parting shot; "It's a shame you lack the imagination to see how my transformations might appeal to Severus." He threw Lucius and Percy a mock bow before allowing Severus to lead him out of the restaurant so that he could apparate them home.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: These are not our characters. Obviously.

Severus woke up the next morning not entirely sure of where he'd fallen asleep. It was cold, uncomfortable, and he was alone. There was a putrid burn in the back of his throat and something caught in his oral cavity. He looked up to find toilet paper hanging in his face.

The bathroom.

He pulled some toilet paper down and blew his nose. The smell was disgusting enough to provoke him to vomit. After a few moments, he flushed the toilet and pulled himself up from the floor. He walked past the mirror, finding himself a mess. He turned on the shower and got in, standing under the hot water for a very long time before bothering to clean up.

When he finished, he headed to the kitchen, seeking out the hangover potion. Failing to find it in the cupboard where they normally kept it, he went looking again in the bathroom (his stomach queasy at the mere sight of the room) but turned it up nowhere. Finally, he went back to the kitchen and poured himself a Firewhiskey. If he got drunk again, he wouldn't have to worry about the hangover.

"_Where__'__s_ _Remus__?"_ he thought to himself as he staggered to the den to partake of Neville's Finest. Remus usually took care of him on the rare occasion that he drank like that, namely ministry functions that he couldn't get out of attending. "Why didn't he help me to bed last ni . . . bugger," he said to himself as he remembered (vaguely) the previous evening.

After they got home Remus had dropped him on the floor (literally, as Severus hadn't been capable of walking just then and especially not after apparating), and sat on the couch. He waited until Severus managed a sitting position before speaking.

"I know you were with Lucius today. I don't want to know what happened. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go to bed. Alone. I'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight." Remus then went upstairs and locked himself in the room where they'd first been together. Severus remembered fixing another drink, had vague recollections of banging on Remus's door and possibly begging for forgiveness, he couldn't quite be sure.

He prepared a cup of tea to soothe his throat and sat at the dining room table, staring into it and wondering where Remus might have gone. It was tempting to check with some of Remus's friends, but he didn't want anyone to know they were having a row.

Instead, he sat there, kicking himself for letting anything happen that might have provoked Remus to go out and seek revenge. Just the thought of him with another man made Severus's blood boil. Why hadn't he just acted as an adult and respected his partners wishes? Why hadn't he simply refused to speak to Malfoy?

"_Because__I__'__m__a__bloody__bastard__,"_ he thought to himself. Still, Remus had stood up for him at dinner. Maybe things were not as ballocksed up as he feared. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone Flooing into the living room. He looked up hopefully until he heard Harry's voice calling out for Remus.

"Bugger off, Potter, he's not here," Severus said as loudly as he dared for fear of aggravating his headache. Unfortunately, Potter joined him at the table.

"He sent me an owl this morning asking me to come over this afternoon. He didn't say what he wanted to talk about though," Harry mused.

"_Probably_ _wants_ _to_ _ask_ _if_ _he_ _can_ _stay_ _at_ _Grimmauld_ _Place_ _a_ _few_ _days__."_ Severus thought bitterly ignoring Potter.

"Do you know what time he'll be home?"

"No," Severus said sadly. Harry looked at him sharply. Severus dropped his head in his hands

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"That's none of your business."

"Do I even want to know what it was about?"

"Bugger off," Severus retorted weakly. He looked up when he heard the front door open and dropped it back into his hands when he heard it slam.

"We're in here Remus," Harry shouted.

Remus walked in and handed Severus a vial of hangover potion. "I popped over to the apothecary. I need you to be alert." Remus then went around the house throwing up protective and privacy charms.

"Severus, what is going on?" Harry asked quietly unsure of what to make of Remus's demeanor.

Luckily the potion was kicking in and Severus was beginning to get an idea of what Remus wanted to talk to Harry about. Severus motioned for Harry to stop talking until Remus was done and had joined them again.

"Never forget," Remus stated simply. Severus and Harry looked at him curiously. "That's the campaign slogan."

_Never_ _Forget_. Severus felt his body temperature rise at the realization of what was happening.

"Manipulative bastards," he mumbled head shaking. They would play on public fears, stimulate a little paranoia. "I imagine they're already manufacturing threats?"

Remus nodded. "And the Ministry is favoring Percy."

"Bloody hell," Severus said, maintaining eye contact with Remus. He shook his head at him, lips pursed. "I can't believe this is happening. I mean, I can, I just . . .." Severus trailed off and, again, shook his head. "I just never imagined I'd have to live through it again."

"None of us did. Isn't that what we fought for?" Remus asked ruefully. Severus reached out to take his hand. Remus took it with less hesitation than Severus was expecting.

"I was up all night on a raid and up all morning with Albus. Would you mind being a bit more specific?" Harry asked. "What exactly are we talking about?"

Severus looked up to Remus to fill Harry in.

"Last night we had dinner with Lucius Malfoy . . .."

"What? Why?" Harry interrupted.

"It wasn't planned," Remus said. "He saw Severus last night and couldn't help but invite us to dine with him," Remus explained with a hint of annoyance. "So I took him up on the offer because I saw an article in the Prophet regarding his involvement in the Weasley campaign. Percy was there, as well, so I had to take advantage." Remus frowned. "I'm glad I did. The sooner I realized our greatest fears would become reality, the sooner we could strategize."

"Lucius Malfoy is attempting to infiltrate the Ministry?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded.

"Weasley was carrying on about animagi and werewolves posing terrorist threats. Apparently they've already found their scapegoats. Now they have to define the 'threat'," Severus explained.

"Wait," Harry said suddenly, "animagi and werewolves?" He stood up and began walking around the room. "The house they had us raid last night was a meeting of unregistered animagi. They've formed a pack of sorts. It wasn't ever made clear to me exactly why we were going in."

"Then why did you do it?" Severus asked, frustrated.

"Because I can't afford to stick my neck out right now, especially if we're going to need eyes in the Ministry."

"What?" Remus asked jerking his head up and fixing Harry with his best 'concerned parent' look. He'd perfected it over the years, being the closest thing Harry had to a father. "Why haven't you said anything before?"

"I wasn't sure until recently that it wasn't all in my head. That I wasn't getting all 'Mad-Eye', so to speak," Harry said sheepishly.

"And now?" Remus prompted.

"Now, I'm still not entirely sure what's going on, but I am definitely being watched, and closely. Ostensibly it's because they're considering me for a promotion. They're creating a special unit within the Auror Department. Beyond that I have nothing but suspicions." he said slowly. "All I know is now is not the time to be making a big stand."

"And when is the time to make a big stand?" Severus sneered.

"When we have more evidence. If we begin making accusations now, they'll simply write us off. Nothing can be gained by rushing in and reacting," Harry stated matter of fact.

Remus nodded. "Such things will be obvious to you once you've been and stayed sober for awhile," he said to Severus. Harry raised an eyebrow.

Severus frowned. Remus certainly had a point, he reckoned. His judgment was far from adequate. Perhaps now was a good time to sober up. Of course thinking about everything that might be coming just made him want to tune out more. Then again, that's the kind of behavior that got people killed. That possibility was no longer appealing.

"So what's the plan then?" he asked quietly, looking to Remus.

"We need more information," Remus said thoughtfully. "We all have our contacts, now's the time to use them. Find out everything you can. Harry, I need you to let people know that The Order might be reforming." Harry nodded. "In the meantime, keep your ear to the ground and stay out of trouble."

"Remember, Lucius is a dangerous, manipulative bastard. That you're already under surveillance means that he's already set whatever his plan is in motion. Do not underestimate the elder Malfoy."

"I never do," Harry said sincerely. "Is there anything else? I was hoping to grab a nap before Ginny got home."

"No. In fact, I need to talk to Severus about something. Thank you again," Remus said, politely dismissing him. Harry glanced at Severus sympathetically, said goodbye and went on his way.

Remus waited until he'd heard Harry leave before turning back to his lover. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Come with me," he said softly. Severus looked at his hand and then up at him questioningly. Remus reached out and stroked his cheek. "Please." Severus took his hand and let Remus lead them up to their bedroom.

Remus locked them in. He slowly stripped both of them of all their clothes, then spent the next hour making love to Severus in way which he had never before imagined anyone would. Severus responded in kind, hoping to show Remus everything he was unable to say.

Afterwards they lay together for more than an hour. Severus played with Lupin's hair enjoying this moment of peace as he harbored no delusion that everything wasn't about to be shattered. Finally he pulled away knowing they could no longer put anything off.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Remus sighed and sat up next to Severus against the headboard.

"I think you should spy on Malfoy."

Remus was very glad he was not looking at Severus when he said this. He felt the man tense up at his words, but couldn't bring himself to look at his lover.

"Are you really going to ask me to live that kind of life again?" Severus asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

"Yes," he said taking Severus's hand. "I will ask, but I'll only ask once and I will accept and support whatever decision you make. You are more important to me than anything else."

"Mm," Severus replied, nodding. "I'm rational enough right now to understand that not going along with this plan would likely mean us spending the rest of our lives apart."

Remus nodded. "That is likely, agreed."

"So the decision is made." Severus looked awkward and nervous as he continued. "I need to know . . . what do you expect from me? I need you to tell me exactly what to do. How far . . .." Severus was rarely so incapable of communicating. Remus did understand what he was asking, however. "Please tell me what to do."

"Tomorrow you will go some place where you're likely to run into him. You will let him approach you, convince you, seduce you." Remus stopped and swallowed squeezing Severus's hand. "You will tell him he's right about your not having changed."

Severus laughed nervously. "Well, once again I'm agreeing to spy on one mad man for another. He might actually have a point." Remus finally looked at Severus as the other man pulled his hand from his own. "You want me to go to Malfoy."

"Severus...Severus, please look at me." He straddled him and pulled him into a kiss. "Look at me. I need you to look me in the eyes and see what I'm telling you." Severus finally looked at him. "I do not want you to go to Malfoy. I am not sending you away. You do not have to do this. We can come up with another plan." He punctuated every sentence with a kiss.

"No," Severus finally responded. "This is the _correct_ course of action, regardless of how wrong it is and distasteful the task."

Remus smiled sadly. "I'm glad you've agreed to do this. Well, not glad, exactly. You know. It's brave. It's admirable." He sighed.

"This is going to be miserable," Severus complained.

"Yes, but we have the rest of the night to remind ourselves that for which we're fighting," Remus reminded him. "Blessedly."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Not our characters, yadda yadda.

Severus woke up before Remus the next afternoon. He debated waking him, but knew if he didn't just go, he'd talk himself out of doing it at all. So he quietly dressed, kissed Remus on the forehead, and left.

He'd only been in The Leaky Cauldron for five minutes when Lucius arrived. The man smirked before joining him at his table.

"Fancy meeting you here, Severus."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes as soon as they made eye contact. "Of course." Severus drained his glass of Firewhiskey and raised a hand for another. "So, are you having me tailed?"

Lucius grinned. "Severus. If I want you _tailed_ I'll do it myself. I must admit, I'm looking forward to taking you back to my room and _tailing_ you all afternoon." He winked.

Severus frowned and shook his head. "I don't know why I'm surprised that you don't even _care_ about what Remus and I have."

"As a matter of fact, I'm very concerned with what you and Lupin have. What I don't care about is _Lupin_."

"Well, I do. I can't . . .." he paused, looking away while he thought out what he wanted to say. "That is to say we can't make a big deal about this. We have to be discreet. I don't want to hurt Remus any more than he already has been."

"Severus, I am surprised you feel you have to point out something so obvious. As you know, I am the soul of discretion. Not to mention I don't want to queer my own pitch where a certain high ranking ministry official is concerned."

"So we understand one another?"

"You don't give me enough credit for how well I understand you. Shall we retire for the afternoon then?" he asked signalling for the check.

"_At_ _least_ _there_ _would_ _be_ _free_ _drinks_," Severus thought.

Several hours later, Severus was pulling a shirt back over his head as Malfoy lay in bed watching attentively, hungrily. "Somehow I didn't realize I missed you like I did," he said. "You're the best I've ever had in bed."

Severus rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes. "I'm not sure I believe that's one hundred percent accurate."

Laughing, Lucius answered him. "It's entirely accurate, believe me. You don't look like much, but you're an amazing shag."

Severus cleared his throat, teeth grinding. After a deep breath, he answered Malfoy. "Are you that charming with all the boys?"

Again, Lucius laughed. "You know I'm not."

Severus raised an eyebrow, considering Lucius's statement. "Fair enough," he replied shortly. Shoes tied, he turned back to Lucius and slid his hand up his chest. "For some reason I want to see you again. Soon."

"Yes," he drawled, smirking. "I can't imagine what would be the reason." He pulled Severus down to assault his mouth once more before releasing him. "I'll be in touch." Severus kissed him one more time before fleeing the room.

o0o

Severus and Malfoy missed only one afternoon together the following week and that was the afternoon of Percy's campaign dinner and fundraiser. "We'll spend the night together," Lucius had insisted. Severus had refused multiple times but had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping in his own bed that night, anyway.

The event was smaller than Severus imagined it would have been though there were still a considerable number of people there. Lucius had put a great deal of money into the event and was sponsoring it at his own home. Perhaps forty were in attendance.

There were a number of high ranking ministry officials there as well as representatives from some of the oldest, wealthiest pure-blood families, and, of course, the press. Lucius certainly knew who his target audience was. Severus nodded briefly at Dolores Umbridge, who he had been avoiding studiously the entire evening, as he took his seat at the high table, Lucius to his left, Percy to Lucius's left. He wondered about the perverse joy Lucius must get from being flanked by two men he was secretly shagging. "_How_ _intriguing_ _this_ _must_ _be_ _for_ _those_ _close_ _to_ _the_ _campaign__._ _And__,_ _of_ _course__, _ _anyone_ _who_ _knows_ _Lucius__._" Word of their affair would likely get out by morning.

Amazing, how quickly things progress.

Promptly at seven, Lucius went to the podium and introduced Percy. He spoke of Ministry experience and dedication to 'the cause'. Surprisingly, he kept it short, and Percy was assaulting their ears within seconds.

Percy, too, spoke of 'the cause', reminding everyone of the involvement of werewolves in the war and the constant 'persecution of wizards and witches' by Muggles.

"_Not_ _much_ _evidence_ _for_ _that__,_" Severus thought.

All told, Percy went on for about ten minutes. Faces in the crowd were bought in to everything instantly. The fear was unreal. If ever there was a group open to manipulation, it was this one. Things had not gone smoothly since the war ended. There was constant upheaval at the Ministry, 'terrorist' attacks (while not frequent) were not uncommon. A muggle born had actually written a fairly interesting article comparing it to the unrest in Northern Ireland.

Lucius leaned into him, putting his hand on his thigh. "Like lambs to the slaughter," he said softly in Severus's ear. As the man leaned away from him he looked around the room and felt genuine fear for the first time. Lucius could very well be successful. Severus did not want to think about what that would mean for him and Remus, what decisions they would have to make.

As soon as dinner was over Severus found himself accosted by Rita Skeeter.

"Tell me, Master Snape; why would you of all people be here tonight?"

"I merely wished to support an old friend of mine," he replied with the scripted response it had been agreed he'd use.

"I believe the two of you met when you were both Death Eaters?"

He couldn't help but smile at her. "We met at school," he responded honestly.

"And what do you think of young Mister Weasley's position on werewolf rights?"

"I think all of the candidates deserve a great deal of thought," he replied ruefully. Unfortunately, people who let fear run their lives were not prone to rational thought. That was undoubtedly the worst of it. There were any number of people who would vote for Percy with no thought at all. It was unsettling for Severus to realize how complacent, how co-dependent, the general population seemed to have become.

"How do your friends feel about your support of the Weasley campaign?"

"Again, I'm supporting a friend, not endorsing a candidate. I'm not so important that my opinion matters," he replied with some irritation.

She laughed. "You know that it matters if I say it matters. Are you and Mr. Malfoy . . . _close_?"

"As close as any two people who have known each other for forty years. Excuse me," he said before turning on his heel and walking away. He headed straight for the bar and ordered a double. As he drank, he watched Lucius and Percy work the room. Percy would never possess the subtly that Lucius had, but he had clearly received more training since that night in the restaurant.

He wondered at the absence of Narcissa. Draco had long ago eschewed politics altogether, thus his absence was no surprise; but to leave out Narcissa . . .. This was _precisely_ the sort of event Lucius's wife should be attending. He was surprised to realize he was significantly more necessary than he'd thought himself originally. Lucius was all but inviting a scandal. Common sense dictated that was political suicide - unless, of course, there was something truly significant to be gained from it.

Or perhaps Lucius merely hadn't thought that far ahead. Severus frequently forgot not everyone had a knack for thought, but he knew for a fact Lucius did.

He slumped down at a table nearby with a second drink and allowed his eyes to fall to the floor, allowed his mind to wander. He thought of Remus. He thought of The Order having to be reformed. Mostly he thought of Remus. Eventually he was snatched from his reverie; his eyes shot directly to the clock on the wall. His mind had been absent for close to fifteen minutes.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself?" Lucius asked him, his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"You know I hate these functions," Severus replied. "Where's your wife?"

"Narcissa is visiting with her sister, Andromeda. They became close after the war."

"Of course," Severus agreed with the lie easily. Narcissa might have been with Andromeda, but Severus could read Lucius well enough to know that she wasn't just visiting. He would need to find out what had been the final straw to cause his wife to walk out. She could prove useful if she could be brought over. "So, you're all alone in the house, then?"

"Not all the time. We are running Percy's campaign from here," he said with a smirk. Severus wondered idly about Lucius's attraction to the young man. Was it purely for political gain?

"I imagine that takes up quite a bit of your time."

"You'd be surprised. How many afternoons have we spent together now?" He grinned. "I've been busy with _those_ . . .." He sat down in the chair beside Severus and spoke lowly. "I'm going to have everyone out of here by ten thirty. You will meet me in the guest room then." Severus watched Lucius stroll away, wishing he could do the same.

Severus climbed out of bed around five am and began putting his clothes on. Lucius sat up and watched, annoyed.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I need to get some sleep and that's obviously not going to happen if I stay here." Severus summoned his shoes from the corners they'd been flung to and picked up his coat. "I'm afraid you're going to have to continue without me if you wish to carry on tonight."

"When did you become such a stick in the mud? I never thought I'd see the day when the great Severus Snape was rushing home like a trained dog."

"I'm not a _dog_," he drawled. "I told you in the beginning that we would have to maintain appearances," Severus said slowly. "You'll see me soon. I promise," he said before walking out of the door.

"Don't I even get a goodbye kiss?" Lucius called after him, laughing.

Severus ignored him as he made his way downstairs to Floo home. He stepped out of his living room to find Remus asleep on the couch with a forgotten book laying on the floor. Severus picked up the book and put it on the coffee table before going upstairs and getting in the shower. He was not going to go to his lover smelling like _him_.

o0o

Remus woke to the sound of running water. Severus was home. He fixed two cups of tea before heading upstairs. Severus was just getting into a pair of fresh pants when Remus entered. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Severus to join him, handing him his cup when he did. They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Severus said.

Remus laid his hand on Severus's thigh before speaking. "You're only doing what needs to be done. We knew going into this that it wouldn't be pleasant." He turned to give Severus a smile, "Come on, let's go to bed."

Remus woke midday to find Severus was already out of the bed. Music was coming from downstairs. He recognized it as Sérénade Mélancolique. Severus certainly knew how to capture a mood. Remus rushed down to join him.

"Tchaikovsky today?" Remus asked as he went into the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea.

"Tchaikovsky everyday."

Remus smiled. "I've never known you to just put on a record."

"I haven't needed the stress relief in quite some time."

Remus was now grinning from ear to ear. That was as good as Severus saying he was genuinely happy with Remus. Knowing Severus, it was probably as good an acknowledgement as he'd ever get.

"I thought you'd be more tired today," Remus said as he went back into the sitting room. He sat across from Severus so they could talk face-to-face.

"I'm exhausted," Severus complained with a sigh. "My brain won't let me rest."

Remus nodded. "You've got a lot on your mind."

"And none of Neville's Finest," Severus pointed out. "That was an _excellent_ way to wind down. Now it's just an excellent way to ballocks up and get myself killed."

Remus moved behind Severus and lay his hands on his mate's shoulders. Severus stiffened at the initial contact, but began to relax as Remus began a gentle massage.

"You're too good for me," Severus moaned leaning forward slightly to give Remus better access.

"Says the only man brave enough to cuddle with a werewolf."

"Moony's a bigger pushover than you. A few belly rubs and some scratching behind the ear and he's ready for sleep. If only you were that easy."

Remus laughed. "I'll try not to bother you so much," he joked.

"Please do," Severus quipped. Remus continued to rub his shoulders in silence. Finally, Severus broke it. "People are petrified by this campaign. The speech was positively Orwellian. They ate it up, the imbeciles. Malfoy was so bloody _smug_," He grumbled.

"Malfoy is always smug," Remus pointed out. "You're right though, people are scared. I hadn't realized how bad it had actually gotten out there."

"It was different this time, it didn't happen over night. It's harder to notice the fear when there's no direct threat focusing it."

"I suppose you're right," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with Harry."

"I'll be here when you get back," Severus assured him. He leaned down and kissed him before stepping into the Floo.

o0o

Remus arrived in the kitchen of Grimmauld place to find Harry and Kingsley already there.

"Sorry I'm late," he said dusting himself off before joining them at the table.

"We've only just arrived ourselves," Harry replied. "They called a meeting today to officially announce the formation of The Counter Terrorism Squad. Both Lucius and Percy were there."

"Who will be heading up this task force?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Remus stood and stared, trying to make sense of Draco's involvement. "I thought he was anti-war now. What happened?"

"Living up to his father's expectations, I suppose," Harry replied.

Remus sighed. "I wonder what Severus would make of this."

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"He'd better be at home asleep. He's had an exhausting week and he was up all night," Remus complained.

"His sleeping draught is amazing. Maybe he should consider using it?" Harry suggested.

"He was indisposed last night. Business," Remus said, which was enough for Harry to stop asking questions. "Besides, there's no way Severus will be convinced to take something which compels him to sleep when things are this insane. What else do we know about this new unit?"

"Not much, yet," Kingsley replied. "But give it some time. There are very few secrets within the ministry, as long as you know the right people to ask."

If the look on Kingsley's face was anything to go by, Remus didn't even want to think on what knowing the right people to ask entailed. "Right," he said. "Is there anything else to report right now?"

"Other than today's announcement, things have been pretty quiet. My guess is that they don't want anything happening that might take the spotlight off of Percy."

Remus rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands and took a deep breath. "Excellent," he sighed. "Then I'm going back to Spinner's End. I haven't reviewed the intel Severus gathered yesterday."

Attempting to leave, he found it impossible to floo into their home. He apparated to the sidewalk outside and found things were quiet. The house was well-secured by a variety of protective spells, many of which they'd created themselves. It wasn't easy, but he managed to get inside and found Severus passed out on the sofa, a bottle of sleeping potion on the table beside him.

Remus smiled, secured the house tightly and retreated to a chair in the corner where he would read and wait for Severus to wake.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: We don't own these characters. But you already knew that.

Severus woke up just in time for dinner. Thankfully, Remus waited until after, to discuss business. Severus wasn't sure he could eat and think of Malfoy at the same time. The more time he spent around the man the more he realized how warped he'd become. So, settled on the couch in the den, they discussed what they'd learned in the days prior. Severus was extremely surprised that Draco had agreed to head up The Counter Terrorism Squad.

"Is there any way you could approach him?" Remus asked.

"Not without raising suspicions. As you know, Draco and I have not been close since the war. Lucius would wonder about the sudden interest." Severus paused to sip his whiskey. "I will think on it, however. Perhaps I could find a way to make him come to me."

"Do you think you could do it? Do you think we could use him?"

"I don't know. Draco's first loyalty is always going to be himself. On the other hand, I've gotten the impression that he's changed since the war, so I wouldn't rule it out as a possibility. I wouldn't count on it though."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Severus went to the door while Remus stood just inside the den where he would have a clear shot if necessary.

"Who is it?" Severus asked.

"It's Harry," came the loud reply. Severus and Remus exchanged glances. Neither could imagine he would have anything new to report so soon. "If you're looking for a password, my only guess is 'Neville's Finest.'"

Severus smirked and opened the door, yanking Harry inside and holding him by his robes. "What was the last thing I said to you on the floor of the Shrieking Shack?"

"'Look at me'," Harry answered, looking him right in the eye. "My occlumency still sucks if you want dive in."

Remus laughed at that, lowering his wand. "Brat," Severus muttered, letting him go. Harry went to the den and helped himself to a glass of Firewhiskey before taking a seat.

"Shortly after I got back to the ministry this afternoon, I was called into the minister's office for a meeting. I have been appointed second in command of the Counter Terrorism Squad."

Remus looked to Severus, eyebrows raised. "That's an interesting development," he said quietly.

Severus stared curiously at him. "Indeed. Is this the promotion you're supposed to be getting?" he asked, looking back to Harry.

"Yes. The only thing is that I didn't actually expect to get it. Apparently Draco insisted on it. Lucius didn't seem very pleased, but managed to behave civilly," Harry said, before adding, "Am I allowed to hex Percy for being a prat?"

Severus shrugged. "Yes."

"No . . .," Remus warned seriously. Harry grinned. Remus turned to Severus. "Lucius was behaving civilly."

"Yes, that's peculiar to me, as well," Severus answered. "Have you spoken to Draco since your appointment?"

"Nothing beyond what will be needed for the press release. We're having our first meeting next week to pick the rest of the squad and discuss our objectives."

Remus nodded. "Good. Have you any idea why Draco has chosen you for the squad?"

"Having Harry will make them look more legitimate and will give Draco an excuse to keep Harry under his eye," Severus answered.

"What he said," Harry added cheekily. "I have to get home, but I thought you should know right away."

"Yes," Remus said absentmindedly. "Have a good night, Harry."

"I'll walk you out," Severus said, standing. He walked Harry to the stoop, stepping out with him and closing the door most of the way behind them. "Keep an eye on Draco, Harry. Everything I said is true, so I don't want you to drop your guard, but I'm curious about what his angle is. If the opportunity presents itself, see if you can get him to talk to you. Otherwise, hold to the ministry line."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, turning to leave. Severus grabbed his arm.

"I know you're not a child anymore Potter, but don't do anything stupid and be careful. We are heading into uncertain times and . . .," he paused and licked his lips. "Remus would be very upset if anything were to happen to you."

"Yes, sir," Harry said again before leaving. Severus went back inside and found Remus exactly where he left him. He walked up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. Remus patted his left hand.

"Stop worrying Remus." Remus leaned his head back and smiled at him.

"It's Harry. I can't help myself. You of all people should know what sort of messes he's capable of falling into and with Draco Malfoy involved . . .," he trailed off, looking back at the fire.

"Everything will be fine. Whatever Draco's up to, he needs Harry. He'll be on his best behavior and Harry has more than enough experience at this point to appreciate how much easier his life is when he isn't losing his temper."

Remus nodded. "I know. I know you're right."

Severus walked around to the front of the chair and took Remus's hand. "Come on. It's time to turn our brains off."

"You can't turn your brain off," Remus reminded him. "You'd rather think than sleep or eat."

"You're mixing up what I want to do with what happens naturally."

Remus laughed. "And to what end are we turning off our brains this evening?"

"Rest?" Severus suggested. "Or just a few hours of not worrying about anything? That would be nice. I mean, I don't know what you . . .." Severus trailed off and frowned. "How . . . close?" he considered the word aloud. "How close do you want to be to me right now?" he asked. He suspected Remus knew what he was asking. He hoped he did.

"I don't know," Remus said, leaning back with a mischievous look in his eye. "I would have to think about it. What are the pros of getting close to you right now?"

Severus raised his eyebrows. "There are so many . . .," he trailed. He considered the question for a few moments. "I smell nice," he started. Remus laughed. "I know you've been busy today, but . . . _I__'__m_ all rested up. I'm happy to do the work." Severus winked at Remus.

Again, Remus laughed. "You're _winking_ now?" he asked. They stared at each other for a moment. "I'm not too tired to be industrious. Industrious enough, in fact, that . . . well, I don't really _need_ you."

Severus knew he meant it as a joke, but tonight he couldn't find the humor in it. He gave a small smile before responding. "If this were just about getting off I could - and honestly, unfortunately - say I don't really _need_ you right now either," he said, sinking to his knees and laying his head in Remus's lap. Remus pursed his lips and frowned. "Maybe _I_ just need _you_ tonight."

Remus ran his fingers through Severus's hair. After a few moments, he cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered. "It's just that I've missed you . . .." Remus fumbled with words for a few more moments. "And I wasn't . . . you had . . .." He sighed. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. And I _do_ need you. Very much."

"_For_ _practical_ _reasons__,_" Severus couldn't help but acknowledge to himself. Apparently Remus was reading minds.

"Forget Wolfsbane. You've given up a lot for me. And you've accepted a lot for me." Remus sighed. "You were willing to be my friend despite our history. And histor_ies_," he continued. "You're the most important concern in my life. At all times." He put his hand under Severus's chin and pushed his head up to look at him. "I never meant to suggest otherwise. I'm tired. And I've missed you." He smiled. "And I'm still trying not to kill Malfoy. For keeping you all night, in particular."

"You're more than just a friend, Remus," Severus said, looking up and stroking Remus's cheek. "Never doubt that." He ran his finger along Remus's jaw before pulling him down for a kiss. "As for killing Malfoy, I can't promise I'll leave you the honor, but you may yet get the opportunity."

Remus grinned. "I look forward to the possibility."

"May we go to bed now?"

Remus nodded. "Yes. Definitely," he responded with enthusiasm.

o0o

Severus left early the next afternoon. "Relax today," he instructed Remus. "Take some time for yourself. You might find it in short supply soon."

So he promised to stay at home and read, a task he carried out well for the better part of the afternoon, remaining uninterrupted until just after sundown. A knock came at the door, startling him to consciousness. He removed the myriad of spells and readied his wand for attack. He needn't have worried.

"I'm here on behalf of the Ministry," Draco began. "We have matters to discuss," the young man sneered before putting his finger in front of his lips and sealing them in the house. Not once had Draco pointed his wand at him, but he knew how easy it was to make murder look like suicide. He was not at all comfortable being locked inside his own home with the head of the Counter Terrorism Squad.

He turned to remain facing the young man as he walked around and finally sat down in a chair by the fire. He made an exaggerated show of putting his wand away before gesturing for Remus to take a seat. He obliged, but kept his wand at the ready. Draco eyed him curiously.

"You look much better than you did when you were teaching."

He kept a careful eye out for Draco's wand. "I'm better off now than I was then," he explained. His father's friends had seen to that.

"Are you?" Draco asked with an odd expression on his face. Remus couldn't quite decipher what it was.

He nodded, maintaining a poker face. "Much. It's nice not to be alone with my . . . affliction."

"Not alone . . .." Draco trailed off and watched the fire for a moment. "Do you know where Severus is?"

Remus cleared his throat. It was surprisingly early for Draco to be asking questions about what was going on with Severus. Had Lucius already found them out? How could that be? "No," he admitted easily. "I have no reason to know exactly where he is at all times."

Draco snorted. "You must really trust him."

"Better than anyone I've ever known."

Draco turned his attention back to Remus. It was almost as if Draco were studying him, or trying to come up with the answer to a riddle.

"Would you trust him with your life?"

"I do. He's been looking after my life for ten years now, why wouldn't I trust him?" Draco did know something, he realized.

"Would it surprise you to know that as we speak Severus is with my father at a dinner party at Horace Slughorn's house?"

He, of course, was not surprised. On the other hand, based on what Severus had told him he was surprised that Draco knew. The young man was watching him intently and Remus knew he'd already given himself away with his complete lack of reaction.

"No, it wouldn't surprise me," he admitted ruefully.

"You love him."

"Yes."

"You know what kind of man my father is."

"Yes."

"This doesn't bother you?"

Remus sighed. "Draco, I haven't seen you in years. You show up at our door out of the blue representing The Ministry and suggesting . . . what? That Severus is having an affair? Or that he wants me dead?" He raised his eyebrows. "What does any of that have to do with The Ministry?"

Draco ignored his question. "Why would you allow Severus to spend time with my father knowing what you know about him? You have to know what kind of," he gestured incomprehensibly, "'relationship' they've had in the past. How can you sit here and calmly tell me that it doesn't matter?"

"Because life is complicated, Draco. Relationships are complicated," Remus replied carefully. "What they once had isn't something that's productive for me to discuss or to obsess over. And it's inappropriate to come into a man's home and demand private information of him."

Draco looked a little taken aback at that last sentence, but was clearly determined to fully process all Remus had said. Remus was just about to pick up his book again when the young man spoke.

"I've come to offer my services."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I assume that you and your merry little gang have regrouped in an effort to oppose my father. If that's the case, I would like to assist you in that endeavor."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus replied easily, eyeing Draco wearily. He could swear he was telling the truth, but ten years of living with a Slytherin had taught him not to swear by anything. Especially when it came to Slytherins.

"I was hoping we could skip the obligatory denials," he reached for his wand. Remus pointed his own at Draco's chest. Draco didn't seem to mind this at all as he pulled his wand out. He looked between Remus and the wand several times before extending it out for Remus to take.

"Take it. Feel free to check me for a spare if you'd like."

"Who carries a spare wand?" Remus asked, taking Draco's wand and putting it into his pocket.

"I do," he smirked. "Usually," he added as Remus tried to summon it. "Let's get the obvious out of the way. You have no reason to trust me. You have no reason to believe my father isn't responsible for my being here tonight. You have no reason to believe I'm not simply going to have you carted off to Azkaban. Did I miss anything?"

"I have no reason to believe you had anything but nefarious intentions at appointing Harry as your second in command."

"Given the squad's assignment, and my intent to prevent them from being successful, Harry was the obvious choice."

"The assignment is what, exactly? No one seems to be real clear on that point, for all that the Prophet is hailing it as a 'blow to terrorists everywhere'. What is the squad's assignment?"

"Officially, we are to collect and use intelligence as a means to prevent terrorist attacks from happening."

"Unofficially?"

"Create mayhem." The boy smiled in a manner that made Remus more than a little uncomfortable. "Convince people there really is a reason to be scared."

"How?"

"I have some ideas, but my father has yet to give me detailed instructions yet. He wants us to take the time to build up trust with the public. Lots of raids. Lots of arrests. Lots of removing 'less than savory characters from our midst'," he said the last bit doing an uncanny impression of his father. His lip curling into a sneer as he finished.

"It will be just like . . .," he trailed off.

"That's the idea," Draco confirmed softly. He looked genuinely appalled. Remus stood up and poured them both a glass of firewhiskey. He handed one to Draco before resuming his seat.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I want my father to fail. I want him to fail spectacularly. I want to live out the rest of my life in peace. This whole thing is a load of ballocks, quite frankly. Because the idea of Percy the Ponce as Minister of Magic makes me want hex _myself_ in the face. Because he's a lousy, sadistic, manipulative, power hungry lunatic that must be stopped."

"Technically, I'm the lunatic," Remus couldn't help but joke. "But those are not that kind of reasons that would make a Slytherin stick his neck out."

Draco snorted at this before taking a drink. "I see Severus has been a good influence on you, for all that he can't be bothered to sleep where his bed is made," the boy said bitterly. "Alright. I want him to fail because he has spent the last thirty odd years of his life making my mother miserable. Not only because he can't keep it in his pants, but because he keeps getting involved in these ridiculous schemes to take over the world for no other reason than he thinks he's better than everyone else. Then two months ago . . .." He paused to sip his drink. "Let's just say there are things no one gets away with doing to my mother." Severus had mentioned Narcissa was no longer living at the Manor. Draco drained the rest of his glass.

"_Severus_ _is_ _a_ '_better__influence__'_ _than_ _you_ _realize__,_" Remus thought to himself. Draco clearly hadn't spotted Remus pouring his drink from a different bottle, a bottle that happened to be spiked with veritaserum.

"I'm afraid that isn't a sufficient explanation, Draco. You know you can't win my trust with vagaries."

"Two months ago I found out that my father offered up my mother to the Dark Lord to appease him after my failure. My mother didn't find out about this plan until after the Dark Lord had accepted."

The degree to which the act was despicable was highly characteristic of Lucius Malfoy. It was no wonder turning a blind eye to the affair with Severus seemed suspicious to Draco. Or was it merely disgust over Remus's tolerance he was detecting? "Your father is a despicable person. He was the very same when he met your mother and it was her choice to stay with him all this time. How can you blame your father for her not leaving?" He raised an eyebrow. "Not very Slytherin of you."

"She stayed with him because of me. Then after the war it was better for awhile," he paused and looked at his empty glass. Remus summoned the 'clean' bottle and poured the man another measure. "Then he took up with that complete knob Percy. That was her final straw. Now he's carrying on with Severus as well."

"I suppose your mother would take issue with anything to do with a Weasley," Remus remarked, attempting to bait Draco in any way possible. "I'm surprised she hasn't come running back to him seeing as he's allegedly involved with Severus now. That hasn't ever bothered her before."

"You don't know my mother," Draco responded arrogantly.

"Neither do you. You don't know anything."

Draco started as if he were going to physically attack Remus, but settled back in his chair before Remus had even raised his wand. "I see you've picked up more from Severus than I had hoped was possible."

"He's a skilled educator," Remus replied. "And I'm an apt pupil. I suppose there's more you have to say regarding your father and my life mate? Or are you going to arrest me on suspicion of something? Perhaps put me on a list?"

"God dammit! I came to offer my help. My motives may not be as 'noble' as yours, but I could be a great asset to you and your cause. I'll throw in taking care of Severus as a bonus. I may think you're a right ponce, but my father shouldn't be anyone's first choice," Draco bust out.

Remus found himself fighting the impulse both to laugh and to attack. How DARE Draco presume to know anything about Severus? At the same time he had to ponder how absurdly easy it was for Severus to to convince the Malfoy's of his loyalties. Still . . . Lucius Malfoy Severus's first choice? Arrogant little . . ..

"And how are you planning on 'taking care' of Severus?"

"I was going to leave that to your discretion, but the idea of presenting you with his balls in a jar has some appeal. I'm keeping my father's."

Remus nodded. "Hm. And you realize, I assume, that what you're talking about doing is a prosecutable offence? I'm afraid my 'noble' intentions permit the least amount of violence possible. Besides," he added, "I'm rather attached to Severus's balls. While they're attached to Severus, anyway. Lopping off his balls is counter productive to my ultimate desire which is to stay with him. I don't need help from anyone whose objectives are what yours are."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he said standing up, extending his hand for his wand. "You know where to find me when you change your mind,"

Remus banished Draco's wand. "Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy. I've not finished with you yet," he replied, tone warning. "What is it you plan to actually do about your father?"

"I'm still working on it. On my own my options are somewhat limited," he admitted, resuming his seat.

"What is it you want to do to your father?"

"What I want is for him to be subjected to the cruciatus curse until he's driven completely and irrevocably insane, then subjected some more, then given the kiss, then subjected some more. Unfortunately that isn't practical, especially as I don't have that kind of free time."

Remus nodded. "If the order were together, we'd need a spy," he suggested, realizing the opportunity to distract Draco from Severus being anything other than an outsider. Not that he seemed to have done anything like catching on. "Would you be willing to do that if the Order reformed?"

Draco leaned back, once more thoughtful, clearly considering Remus's statement very carefully. He watched as Draco looked around at the home he and Severus had created at Spinner's End. One picture in particular seemed to catch his attention. It had been taken four months ago at a fundraiser for Hogwarts' scholarship program, which was needed more than ever after the economic devastation the war wreaked. The two of them were standing in a corner being affectionate, occasionally bordering on inappropriate, but the most noticeable feature was how happy they clearly were.

"Should I coordinate with you or with Severus?"

Remus eyed Draco carefully, then frowned as though disappointed. "I'll be in touch. I'm not so sure Severus would want to be involved." For added measure, Remus glanced again at the photo. "I also think it would be better if Harry were kept in the dark, at least for the time being. Bear that in mind when you're interacting with him."

"Of course," Draco replied smoothly, rising to leave. Remus stood as well, producing Draco's wand from his pocket and returning it.

"Would you care to use the Floo?" Remus offered.

"No, thank you, I have other matters requiring my attention before I return home. I'll show myself out."

Remus smiled, but still chose to see him out, if for no other reason than he needed to reset his security measures. It was late and, unfortunately, Severus would probably not come home. He went back into the den to think over all the possibilities of an alliance with Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: These are not our characters.

"It's not an aversion to Muggle behavior, it's their aversion to _our_ capabilities which is the true threat to our way of life. People are failing to realize how easily we could be persecuted merely for being exceptional." Percy had spent the evening pontificating in this fashion, Lucius nodding along with a small smile of pride on his face, occasionally looking to Severus for his approval. It was a good thing he hadn't been consuming Neville's Finest; there was no way Severus could avoid cracking up at the absurdity of Percy's arguments regarding registrations and indefinite detention. The fact that he considered himself exceptional was another blow to the funny bone.

"The past decade has been startling in terms of lax regulations," Slughorn chimed in.

"The Ministry has an abysmal record when it comes to safeguarding the public," Percy continued, nearly cracking Severus up. The boy was confessing his own ineptitude . . . or, at least, his recent acceptance of the status-quo.

"But there's only so much one man can do to intervene," Lucius added quickly. "Which is why Percy is seeking your support." Severus couldn't help himself from laughing just a bit, though he tried to conceal it as coughing. This earned him a wand in the ribs from Malfoy.

"Dear me, Severus, are you quite all right?" Slughorn asked.

"Fine, Horace," Severus said before taking a sip of water to regain his composure. "I merely swallowed the wrong way."

"Well, then, tell me what you think of young Percy's campaign. I would greatly value your opinion."

Severus took a moment to sip his water again before responding. Fortunately, he'd been long prepared for such a question. Surprisingly, no one else had bothered to ask him. "Percy's been on the front lines at The Ministry for many years now," he proceeded carefully. "His opinions should be seriously considered." Severus relaxed a bit as he felt Lucius remove his wand.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Lucius added. "Percy was also on the front lines at The Battle of Hogwarts."

Severus looked over at Lucius, who was eyeing Percy appreciatively, less - in all probability - for his looks than the potential for success. Lucius was turned on by success in a way most could scarce imagine. Severus knew it, of course. He'd felt it. _Deeply_. For two days he'd been operating at the highest possible level of guilt for realizing that he'd never been physically closer to anyone than Malfoy. There was something to that closeness Lucius could elicit which made him . . . so _necessary_. It made Severus's skin crawl. He positively loved it.

Now, he was itching to leave.

"I am a Veteran, yes," Percy bragged. Again, Severus was fighting a chuckle. "Tell me, what are your primary concerns when it comes to the state of politics presently?" Severus glanced over at Horace's hourglass. The sand poured twice as fast as usual.

"I'm not sure I've given it terribly much thought, but I'm interested in your campaign, young Percy. And I'll attend your next fundraiser. In fact," Horace added quickly, "I'll host it!"

Lucius glanced around the room, nose in the air. "Perhaps the Manor would be more suitable. Surely there are others with a bit more . . . _space_," he resolved diplomatically. A curious new ability.

Horace nodded. "Of course. Well, Severus looks quite tired."

"Severus has a meeting after this," Lucius replied. "I suppose that's all the more reason to call it a night."

"A meeting at this hour?" Percy asked. "Whatever for?"

"None of your business," Severus replied casually.

Lucius smiled. "He's late for his Wolf."

Horace cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes. Well, do extend my greetings to Remus. And Harry, as well!" he added with enthusiasm.

"I will be sure to do so," Severus said as he stood. Horace shook their hands and showed them out and together the three men walked to the apparition point. Severus turned to say his good-bye to Malfoy and Weasley and saw that Lucius had pulled Percy into a heated embrace to which Percy did not seem amenable. Severus smirked at the man's attempt at making him jealous.

"Lucius, not . . .." Percy's statement was left unfinished as Lucius pulled the man to him again and apparated them away. Severus followed suit.

He found Remus sitting in the den, deep in thought, staring at the fire. He didn't look up as Severus joined him on the couch. Silently, Remus took Severus's hand in his own. Severus scooted closer and lay his head on Remus's shoulder.

"Did you relax at all today?" Severus asked, having noted the tension in Remus's body.

"I spent the entire day reading," Remus replied.

"And this evening?"

"I had company," Remus said. Severus maneuvered his head to look at Remus whose only response was to stroke his thumb along Severus's hand. "The unexpected kind."

That got Severus's attention. He sat up and looked at Remus properly. He took his hand back and reached up to move Remus's hair out of his eyes. He seemed unharmed, but Severus knew how easy it was to leave someone looking in perfect health.

"What happened?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it."

Severus pulled back. It wasn't like Remus not to share and he did not like being left in the dark, especially when Remus was involved. _"__He__doesn__'__t__trust__me__anymore__,"_ Severus thought to himself, before mentally kicking himself in the pants. Remus, reading him easily, pulled Severus back into his arms.

"I'm just not sure what to tell you yet," he said, before falling back into thought.

"But you will tell me?" Severus replied nervously. He knew from the get go that his latest assignment would put a strain on his relationship. He was surprised how hurt he was thinking this was just the beginning of the end.

"Bloody Hell, Severus!" Remus exclaimed, dropping his arms. "I love you, but I do not have time to indulge your insecurities right now." Severus began to pull away before Remus wrapped his arms around him once more. Severus sighed and allowed himself to relax again.

He wanted to know what his mate was thinking about, but knew better than to push for information when he was like that. It was frustrating, but Severus knew Remus would only tell him when he was ready. It was times like these Severus regretted teaching his lover occlumency.

"Would you rather discuss my evening?" he asked. "It was interesting." Remus nodded. "We had dinner with Horace Slughorn tonight. Percy was there to be a whore for fascism. I learned nothing new, but it seems they're trying to recruit Slughorn." He squeezed Remus's hand. "I saw Lucius and Percy's first public display of affection."

Remus laughed. "On a scale of telling Harry about our relationship and Harry walking in on us shagging that time, how awkward was it?"

"It was even more awkward than if Harry had walked in on us that time we were playing with polyjuice potion." There was a sharp intake of breath as Remus wrapped his mind around that followed quickly by a shudder.

"I think I'll stop trying to picture it now."

"I'll take a camera next time. Who knows how fun it could be to splash that all over the cover of the Prophet?"

Remus cringed. "I know and it won't be fun at all. Just stick to eavesdropping. Keep the specifics to yourself." Remus sighed and stood up, pulling Severus to his feet as well. "Time to get to bed, old man, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Who are you calling an old man?" Severus said pulling his lover to him and kissing him soundly. Remus chuckled as Severus dragged him up the stairs to bed.

o0o

They spent the entire day in bed, leaving only when absolutely necessary. The next morning Remus said he needed to visit Hogwarts and asked Severus to join him. He almost declined, but changed his mind at the last minute. As much as it pained him to admit it, he needed to talk to Dumbledore.

They Flooed into Headmistress McGonnagal's office just after lunch.

"Welcome home boys," Albus said, preempting McGonnagal's own greeting. Severus watched, amused, as she threw a balled up piece of parchment at the old man's portrait before rising to greet them.

"Remus," she said giving him a hug, before turning to Severus and hugging him as well. "Severus, I'm glad to see you looking so well." She held him out at arm's length looking him over as if he were a small child who'd fallen down while running. Severus had a soft spot where the Headmistress was concerned and bore her attentions with sentimental stoicism.

Severus felt Dumbledore's eyes on him and turned to meet his gaze.

"Minerva, Remus, I need to talk to Severus. Would you mind excusing the two of us?" Albus asked cheekily. "And I'll be having a private word with Remus too, Severus."

Severus frowned and watched Remus follow Minerva out of the office. He smirked at Dumbledore before he spoke. "Can't wait to get inside my head and mess with it, can you?" he accused.

Dumbledore eyed him curiously. "Why the paranoia?"

Severus sighed and sat down. "You are well aware of what's been going on. What is going on. So I would appreciate if you just said whatever it is you want to say before I hex your frame."

Dumbledore sighed. "I can only imagine what you're going through, my dear boy."

"No. You can't," Severus said miserably. "You have always been at the forefront, always able to proclaim your beliefs. You have no idea how it is to be stuck in the shadows. To have your life completely in the hands of another. To know that you and your happiness might be sacrificed for the 'greater good.'" Severus was damn near whining now and he knew it, but continued anyway. "You don't know what it's like to have the most important person in your life ask you to knowingly and willingly betray them. You have no idea what I'm going through, old man, so spare your attempts at empathy. You can also skip 'the greater good' lecture as well. It was a load of ballocks the first few times around."

"What's really bothering you?" Albus asked knowingly.

It was infuriating that the man could read him so well even after death, but it was exactly why he went there. As much as he resented Dumbledore and his machinations, he was the closest thing Severus had had to a friend for most of his life and he was the only person Severus could go to for advice in a situation like this.

"I was happy. Genuinely happy for the first time in my life and now I'm going to lose it all. Even if we defeat Malfoy there's no way Remus and my relationship will survive."

"I think you're underestimating both yourself and Remus," he said, eyeing Severus shrewdly. "Unless, of course, I'm missing something."

Severus looked away not wanting to admit to everything, but knowing he would have to if he expected Albus to help. "I gave him reason to doubt me. Right before everything started. In a way it feels like it did start it, at least our involvement in it at any rate."

"I see. I assume the elder Mr. Malfoy had a hand in that as well?"

"You assume correctly."

Albus settled back into his chair, steepling his fingers. "You and Malfoy. As usual . . .," he trailed disapproving. Severus rolled his eyes and nodded, noncommittally. "You might as well tell me the whole story, Severus, it isn't as though we don't have the time."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, resigning himself to the fact that this was going to be just as uncomfortable as he'd feared.

o0o

Remus spent the afternoon in the Room of Requirement talking with McGonnagal, Flitwick, Hermione, and Neville. Their students were ecstatic about getting the afternoon off. As he walked into the Great Hall, he was encouraged by more than one to visit more often. He was relieved when he saw Severus already seated at the high table looking every inch the imposing Potions Master. It wasn't until he was closer that he saw how drained the man looked.

He slid into the seat next to him taking his hand under the table. Severus squeezed it, but did not tear his attention away from the students. Remus figured that some habits never died as he himself couldn't help but keep an eye out for any potential trouble. Severus relaxed a bit as more Professors showed up and the meal appeared. Remus had forgotten how much he missed the cooking at Hogwarts.

Severus spent the meal having his ear talked off by the new potions professor. Several times he glanced over at Remus who could only smile sympathetically. Severus was so profoundly annoyed by the dialogue but impressively tolerant of it. Remus smiled. It was impossible to imagine anyone other than Severus slaving away at potions in a dungeon at all hours. "This one is slaving away over nothing, I assure you," he remarked later.

Dinner lasted a bit longer than usual. Remus noticed Severus was beginning to grow tired, so he retreated to the Headmaster's office immediately following. He found Dumbledore waiting patiently. He greeted Remus with an enthusiastic smile. "Welcome back, Remus. I wish we were seeing one another under happier circumstances."

"I want to get Severus home. May we dispense with the pleasantries?"

"I see he's rubbed off on you," Albus said merrily. Remus merely sighed. He wished people didn't feel the need to point that out all the time. "Very well," Albus continued. "I just wanted to remind you that there is always a bigger picture."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Always a bigger picture," he mused. "Would that be anything like 'the greater good'?"

"Severus knows what he's gotten himself into. He knows what's at stake. You knew it, too, when you asked him to return to that life."

"What is your point Albus?" he asked irritably. This wasn't anything he hadn't heard before and he really wanted to take Severus home.

"That Severus _lives_ for the greater good. He talks about despising it, he feigns selfishness, but he's never unwilling to fight for it."

"This isn't like last time, don't you get that? There's only so much you can do to protect a public that is willingly walking to the slaughter. I'm not going to sacrifice Severus for people who don't care that they themselves are being sacrificed."

"You won't have to sacrifice Severus. He'll sacrifice himself," Albus explained patiently. "That is the way he is."

"You may have been able to stand by and let him do that, but I'm not. Even if it were physically possible for me to do so, I wouldn't want to. I will not live without that man. He is the reason for which I'm fighting."

"And you're the reason he's fighting. For the same reason you won't let him sacrifice himself he wants to do so. They'd have him live apart from you and he won't have that. He'd die first. He loves you," Albus insisted. "Very obviously."

"We can find another solution. I'd rather live as a muggle in Wisconsin than live without Severus. I will do anything to keep from losing him. Severus is the love of my life."

Dumbledore stared curiously at Remus. "And you his, I'm sure of that. But understand something, Remus. Even if you're living among Muggles, you will be touched by this eventually. Voldemort was very successful in his quest to terrorize Muggles. Am I meant to believe the Purists aren't involved in this?"

"You're meant to understand that the outcome won't matter if we lose what we were fighting for to begin with."

Albus nodded, seemingly resigned. Then he went on to infuriate Remus "To what degree does jealousy play a role in your willingness to give up at the drop of a hat?"

"Jealousy?" Remus yelled standing up. "You think I'm jealous of a man who is only using Severus for his own gain? A man who has no idea who Severus really is? Or how wonderful? A man who takes delight in seeing him suffer? Do you honestly think I could be jealous of a man like that?" Remus raked his hands through his hair, taking a calming breath. "I also said nothing about giving up, simply exploring other alternatives. Speaking of," he said resuming his seat. "Draco Malfoy has asked to be a spy for the Order."

"I hadn't heard you'd officially reformed."

"It's only a matter of a few days at this point," Remus said wearily. "What about Draco?"

"I assume he's given a reason for taking sides?"

"His father's a bastard."

"Ah," Albus replied. "I suppose spite is an effective means to an end. Have you chosen to take him in?"

"I'm exploring the possibility," he replied non-commitally. "If you have nothing else?"

Albus sighed. "I haven't. But please, Remus . . .. I trust you won't make any hasty decisions."

"I'll do my best," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take Severus home. He needs to rest."

Remus collected Severus and apparated them home. He led Severus into the den before he could protest and run to hide in his lab. He settled Severus on the couch before pouring them both a drink.

"I know this is terribly cliché and the worst thing to hear, but we need to talk." He sat down next to Severus and handed him his drink.

"What would you like to talk about?" Severus asked wearily.

"Draco was my unexpected company the other night. He wants to spy for the Order and 'take care of' you and Lucius."

"I see," Severus said slowly. "Why couldn't you have just told me that last night instead of making me worry? Did you not trust me with this information?"

"It wasn't because I don't trust you, it's because I didn't want to add to your burdens. I know that Lucius is nowhere near as skilled a Legilimens as the Dark Lord, but I don't want you to have to hide more than you have to."

"It's a little amazing that you thought of that. I appreciate it." Remus nodded, taking that as a compliment. "How long would you say you've trusted me?"

"Since the morning after my first transformation here. I knew when I woke up in your arms that you would do anything, even at great risk to yourself, to keep me safe."

Severus cleared his throat. "The evening I came home and lied to you about Lucius Malfoy . . .." An odd choice, reminding Remus of that incident. Severus took his wand and a phial and extracted the memory. He handed it to Remus. "I think I always do the right thing in the end. I hope I do." He looked down at the phial in Remus's hands. "I did. I _think_ I did. I think it's enough, anyway."

Remus stared at the memory in his hands, then looked up at Severus, who was studying his glass of firewhiskey. "Look at me," he commanded quietly. Severus took a drink before complying. "It doesn't matter. Not anymore." Severus snorted. "Has it not occurred to you that Lucius was manipulating us from the get go?"

"Occurred to me? I know that beyond a doubt. I also know you and what's in that memory . . . it's significant. Good or bad, you'll be the judge. But that memory comes before a time when my private activities with Malfoy 'didn't matter'. It matters, believe me."

"Private activities," Remus repeated, laughing. He felt Severus stiffen beside him. He tried to get his laughter under control. "I'm sorry, Severus. But 'private activities'? What kind of euphemism is that?"

Severus stood and crossed the room. He refilled his glass and turned to Remus. "O.K.. It doesn't matter. That's fine. Keep it, anyway. Maybe . . .. Just keep it. O.K.?"

Remus stood up and went to Severus. "I'm sorry, love. I appreciate what you're telling me. I will keep it and if you really want me to, I will look at it. But not tonight. Tonight I want to pretend that the world isn't going to pants."

Severus smiled. "I'm on a mission to avoid Lucius for a couple more days. Is that O.K.?" he asked as he ran his fingers down Remus's chest. "I'm exhausted. At least another day. Please."

"I bow to your discretion, Master Spy. If you need a few days, we'll take a few days. Let's lock up." Remus grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Not ours, blah blah.

For the first time in their history, Remus was able to get Severus to have a serious conversation while sober. They both put their cards on the table, mostly on the subject of how they behaved in school. Over the years, Severus had gradually forgiven Remus for his tolerance of James and Sirius, but he never completely understood it nor did he seem to care to. Remus explained to him, anyway, that he'd been in love with Sirius. Sirius had only ever wanted his friendship, and Remus always despised that privately. He figured if anyone might understand that, Severus would be the one. "I've pined," he agreed, "you know that. I've pined more than not."

Severus confessed to having felt very deeply for Lucius Malfoy, explaining that he'd muted his feelings in their conversations for Remus's sake. As much as he'd _wanted_ to know the truth, Remus truly wished he'd never asked, a common feeling when it came to the subject of Severus's history. The man was well-skilled at knowing which truths to eliminate; Remus detested lies of omission. Therefore, he would insist. His discomfort was his own fault. Still . . ..

"It was second year when it started," he began.

"You were _twelve_?" Remus replied, surprised.

"Thirteen," Severus corrected.

"But Malfoy was at least . . .."

"Eighteen," Severus answered. "I was skiving off class one day. Potions, of all things. He was a prefect. He caught me standing outside of the Room Of Requirement and demanded I take him in and show him what was more important than my responsibilities. The answer? A bit of bloody privacy. Nothing more than time alone. So I took him with me into the room where I expected to find only my fire and chair. I read there.

"My imaginings were, indeed, present. Lucius's were, too. A bed.

"He told me to sit on the bed and lectured me about the importance of responsibility. I sat quietly, enduring his scolding with patience. I only wanted to avoid trouble. He sat beside me and put his hand in the small of my back, told me I was tempting . . . for a half-blood. He told me to stand; I complied. He told me to disrobe. I _refused_. Vehemently. So he stood and began to strip me himself. Once my robes were off, he ran his fingertips over my body, smiling slimily. My hair stood on end. I asked him to stop, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't even consider it.

"He kissed my neck. I pulled away, but he wouldn't have it." Severus stopped and stared at Remus. "The only person who knows more about this than you is Albus. And that's why I'm an expert Occlumens." He frowned at Remus. "It didn't matter that I was afraid. I didn't care that Lucius had pinned me and refused to listen to me. I just wanted a chance with him. And after the second encounter, Albus learned too much about my sex life, a sex life I knew perfectly well I shouldn't even have had."

Remus couldn't believe his ears. "Dumbledore let this continue?"

"I wouldn't have stopped, anyway. I was completely smitten." Remus couldn't fight a look of repulsion. "You're right; it's disgusting. More disgusting was that I fell in love with him. _Most_ disgusting is that I wanted with him what I have with you and I believed I'd have it. Albus was completely disappointed in me. And I hated that to the point of hating myself. I bought right in to Lucius's perspective on the world because I disrespected Albus so completely that I felt _safest_ in Lucius's company.

"I knew everything I was doing was wrong, but I simply couldn't care. I couldn't care about much of anything apart from study, Lucius, and Lily. And Lily . . .." Severus shook his head and snorted. "I can't believe how well I messed that up.

"I ended up living with Lucius that summer and spent every trip to Hogsmeade the following five years locked away with him in one place or another. I wished I could be with him all the time. Being at Hogwarts often made me miserable - I even considered dropping out. It was Lucius who convinced me I was too skilled a wizard to leave school and waste my opportunities. It's nearly impossible to see opportunity when there's a group of people bent on ruining every day of your life."

Remus never regretted his role in James and Sirius's nonsense more than after Severus's story.

"You've got that look on your face. The one you get when you're blaming yourself. I don't blame you," Severus told him. "Especially as there's nothing that can be done about it now. You were a kid. Irrational. Dependent. All the things I was."

Severus was, for the first time, making an unequivocal statement of forgiveness of Remus. It was much unexpected.

Later that night, after Severus had fallen asleep, Remus went back downstairs to the den where he smoked the last of Neville's Finest and stared at the vial that contained Severus's memory. Naturally, he was curious (who wouldn't be?), but he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know. At the end of the day he knew where Severus's loyalty lay. And - though he doubted he'd ever hear it - he knew that Severus loved him. Of that he no longer had any doubt.

Remus knew Lucius had set out to draw them into this mess the moment he approached them at The Leaky Cauldron on their anniversary, that seeking Severus out and seducing him had always been part of the plan. If that was the case, could Remus really fault Severus for any misdeed that might have happened that afternoon? Especially when his own foolish reaction to Malfoy was taken into account.

He sat there staring at the memory for what seemed like hours. He watched as it swirled around in the vial while he tried to work through all of the thoughts running through his head. The more he thought of it, the more he realized all of it came down to one thing: trust. How much did Remus trust Severus?

He was about to go back to bed when Severus came down. He said nothing, simply watched as Remus put the memory on the mantle and joined him in the doorway. Remus tucked Severus's hair behind his ears and rested his forehead against his mate's. They stood like that, their arms wrapped loosely around each other for quite awhile before Remus broke the silence.

"I have only one question for you, Severus."

"What's that?" he asked nervously.

"Did you sleep with Malfoy that afternoon?" Remus pulled back just enough to catch Severus's eye. The man swallowed several times. "A simple yes or no will suffice, but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer," Remus said, giving Severus what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"No. I didn't."

"That's all I need to know," he said, pulling Severus closer to him. "Let's get back to bed."

The next two days were spent plotting and shagging. The memory remained on the mantle. Remus knew he'd have to view it one day. At some point Severus would insist, but for now they were both content to let it rest. If nothing else, they had more pressing matters to deal with. Reluctantly, they officially called The Order back together.

They decided to meet that night at Spinner's End. Once they'd all arrived, tea was prepared, and everyone said had their hellos, Remus immediately got down to business. He explained to everyone what they'd seen and what they'd been told. Shacklebolt went into more detail regarding the Ministry's support of Percy's campaign.

Harry addressed the growing anti-werewolf sentiment. "It isn't just werewolves. They're after goblins, vampires, giants. The Pureblood Mania remains an underlying issue."

Severus frowned. "Malfoy's finally figured out how to tap into irrational fear."

Ron shook his head. "Bloody Percy." He turned to Arthur. "He's adopted, right?" he asked. "There's some good reason he's a prat that's beyond his control."

"No, he's not adopted." Arthur took off his glasses and cleaned them. "As for being a prat, it's the downside of blind ambition, I suppose. Your brother has always sought . . . greatness . . . for want of a better word."

"But how could he get involved with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say that Lucius can be very, um . . . persuasive . . . when he wants to be," Severus replied.

"Persuasive. What do you mean persuasive?"

Remus looked over to catch Severus's eye. They shared a look which did not go unnoticed by Arthur.

"It doesn't really matter Ron," Arthur interjected. "Your brother is who he is and there's nothing you can do to change that. We have other things we need to address tonight."

"You're right," Ron grumbled. "I just . . .." He trailed off. "Right. What's the plan?"

Remus cleared his throat. "First off, we need intelligence. We need to know as much as possible about what Malfoy is planning." He put his hand on Severus's thigh. "To that end, Severus has agreed to act as spy for the Order once more."

"No!" Everyone looked at Harry, surprised by his outburst. He blushed furiously and Remus saw Ginny take his hand under the table. "I understand why, but there has to be another way. Ron or Arthur could pretend to support Percy and get information that way. Or I could let Lucius court me to his side of the argument." Severus chuckled a bit at Harry's choice of words. "Or Neville! Neville knows everyone now."

Remus frowned. "Severus has already made up his mind. There is no one else who can get as close as Severus can."

"Why wouldn't Malfoy find this suspicious? Severus has spied before. Why would they take him back?"

"Severus has a status now which is useful to Malfoy. Severus has seen much acceptance despite his activities as a Death Eater. He was forgiven. Malfoy can't do that on his own. He might have public opinion on his side, but he still needs Severus. Period," Remus explained.

Harry shook his head. "Remus, you can't let this happen to you. Please . . . there has to be another way."

Severus shook his head. "Not a way this easy or effective. I _have_ to do this, Harry." He sighed. "I can handle it. I've lived it before."

"Yet another reason to find someone else! Come on, Severus. You can sit this one out. There's no point in you getting so involved."

"I have _every_ reason to be so involved, not the least of which is my lifelong association with a werewolf. You believe I'm going to sit idly by while they threaten to ruin my life and destroy Remus's very existence?"

"I know," Harry said. "It just feels too much like last time."

"Do not make the mistake of thinking this is like last time," Remus said quietly. "This is much worse. People are scared and angry. You of all people know what it's like out there, Harry. Things have not become the pleasant utopia everyone was hoping for after the last war. They will be hard pressed to believe that the people who are promising them safety and security are really out to get them. This is going to be worse than last time." Remus stopped talking when he felt Severus's hand on his arm.

"It will be harder than last time, but it doesn't have to be worse," Severus said smoothly.

"Especially if we can promote an alternative candidate," Hermione said softly. She looked up as she realized everyone had heard her. "Right now Percy is more or less unopposed. The current minister doesn't stand a chance. Now that I think about it, it's amazing he hasn't been sacked. What if we could offer a third option?"

"That's not a bad idea," Severus said slowly, looking at Remus. "Presenting another candidate could draw the battle into the press, as well; and if anybody knows how to manipulate the press in this room it's 'The Golden Trio'."

Remus considered the suggestion as favorably as Severus. "I like that, too. Who among The Order would be our most ideal candidate?"

"Harry's got name recognition," Ron suggested.

"I'm also better used elsewhere in this scenario," Harry replied. Ron nodded.

"George would be great," Hermione thought aloud. "He's so personable. Successful businessman. Brilliant, innovative wizard. But he's also a bad choice for a variety of other reasons."

Arthur chuckled.

"What about you, Hermione?" Remus asked.

Hermione looked up quickly, surprised. "I . . . I don't know about that."

"Hermione! You'd be brilliant!" Ron encouraged.

"It isn't about being brilliant, Ron, it's about knowing what you're doing."

"Not quite," Severus interjected. "It's about surrounding yourself with people who know what _they__'__re_ doing."

Everyone considered this quietly.

"You _are_ popular with ministry officials," Shacklebolt said. "Very well trusted. You're quite clever."

"_Quite_ clever," Remus emphasized.

"I can't think of a single reason you _shouldn__'__t_ go through with this," Shacklebolt finished.

"I'm not too young and inexperienced?" Hermione asked.

Severus laughed. "You're better suited than Weasley and that's not just because I agree with your politics. You're a _war__veteran_. He's a bureaucrat. While you were risking your life, he was sitting behind a desk sucking up to Ministry officials. _Believe_ me, he stands no chance against you."

"Barring any unforeseen circumstances," Remus added. "If he can get enough people bought into the Pure-Blood sentiment, then we could have trouble." He smiled at Hermione. "But they can't accomplish that."

"People are dense, but they aren't _that_ dense," Ron said.

"Especially if we pair it with one of Harry's ideas," Bill said sitting forward.

"Which idea was that?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Sending in another spy. Dad could throw his weight behind Percy. It would put dad in a situation to better collect intelligence at the Ministry if they think he's willing to tow the line. Not to mention that Percy will tell you anything if he thinks you'll approve."

"Would you be comfortable doing that, Arthur?"

"Molly's gonna have kittens."

"That's a yes," Ginny translated.

"I think, however, that it might not be believable if you come out publicly with this. Lucius is a man who appreciates subtly and he'd never believe that you would face Molly's wrath even for a son," Severus drawled. "You should approach Percy in private and tell him he's not to tell anybody that you've spoken. Lucius will come to you."

Remus and Severus exchanged glances. As important as he knew the meeting to be, he wanted nothing more than to get Severus back into bed and enjoy what might be their last decent evening together. Pressing matters, of course, would take precedence. He smiled at Severus and looked to Arthur, who had nodded along with Severus's instructions. "We should all consider this a plan under construction. Brainstorm. Communicate. Keep us posted."

"And get out of our house," Severus added. Everyone laughed and said their goodbyes. Severus waited until he was sure everyone was gone before grabbing Remus and dragging him to their bedroom. He wandlessly banished their clothing before pushing Remus down on the bed.

"And you wonder why I like you sober," Remus said chuckling. Severus smirked at Remus before cutting his laughter off with a kiss. It wasn't often that Severus took the dominant role during their love making, but it turned Remus on like nothing else and he revelled in the feeling of being taken, of being owned. Severus didn't hold back. Remus knew he'd be sore in the morning. He loved every minute of it.

o0o

Severus knew he'd hurt Remus, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Looking over at his lover, he didn't think Remus really cared either.

"I didn't want to mention it at the meeting, but there could be an added bonus to Hermione running for minister."

"Oh," Remus responded lazily, running his fingers through Severus's hair. "What would that be?"

"That Lucius might ask me to spy for him." Severus smirked as he watched Remus consider the possibilities.

Remus grinned. "I wouldn't count on that. If I recall correctly, you mentioned he was quite possessive. I think if that's the case in general it's going to be so ten-fold when it comes to you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "He doesn't care about me as much as you think he does. It's like you said; he needs me."

Remus nodded. "Indeed, he does. I maintain that he's jealous of me."

Severus laughed. "That much is obvious." They stared at each other for a few moments before he leaned in and kissed Remus. "I'm not looking forward to tomorrow."

"Neither am I," Remus replied. "All the more reason to stop talking and make the best of tonight."

"Yes, sir."

o0o

The next morning Remus woke up sore and (once again) alone. He didn't love the idea of never saying goodbye to Severus in the morning. The danger in his task was inherent. Everyday he risked death. But, Remus supposed, there's no joy in constant last goodbyes. Unfortunately, there was no real future in anything but.

Remus managed to forget that Hermione was flooing in at nine in order to discuss the campaign. He met her downstairs a few moments after he heard her arrive. They spent the morning outlining the major talking points of Hermione's platform and general campaign strategy. Lunch was devoted to the whens, wheres, and hows of Hermione announcing her candidacy. Harry turned up just as they were finishing.

"Ready to go?" he asked both of them, skipping the small talk and pleasantries.

"Let me just run to the loo," Hermione said, rushing upstairs. Remus took the opportunity to start cleaning up the parchments spread out all over the table.

"Any chance we can find a different headquarters for Hermione's campaign as well?" Remus asked, looking at everything Hermione had managed to cram in her bag only to have it spread all over the dinning room table.

Harry laughed. "You can use Grimmauld Place. I'll send Kreacher over to get it ready and lend you a hand."

"Thanks," Remus said. "You know she has a real shot at this. Lucius will most definitely see her as a threat."

"I've already thought of that, Remus. Security is in place."

"Good."

"Ready," Hermione said, coming down the stairs and grabbing her bag. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Harry replied mysteriously before leading them outside to the apparation point. A few minutes later they found themselves standing in front of an old manor house that looked to be in ruins. He looked around skeptically, but Harry just grinned at him. He looked over to Hermione who had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Come on, then," Harry said leading them up the path to the door. He unlocked it (though Remus couldn't imagine why locking it was needed) and gestured them inside. Remus went first and stopped just inside the doorway. The outside appearance was more than a little misleading.

"I thought you might like it," Harry said cheekily as Hermione and Remus wandered around the hall peeking in various rooms.

"What is this place? How did you find it?" Hermione asked.

"It's the old Riddle place. I bought it a few years ago. Thought it might come in handy some day," he stated matter of fact. "Besides, who would ever think to look for the-boy-who-lived-in a house that once belonged to Voldermort's . . . family? I've made it unplottable and added every other security measure I could find. The only thing left now is a Fidelius Charm," he said turning to Hermione. "I trust you can do it?"

"Of course I can," she said simply.

"Good. Then I am donating this house to act as headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix. Remus, will you be our secret keeper?"

Remus was taken aback, but could see the logic in Harry's decision. "I would be honored."

"Good. Let's get started."

For such a complicated spell it didn't take very long to perform. They spent the afternoon exploring the house and discussing the new Headquarters for both Hermione's campaign and The Order. The rest of The Order members trickled in gradually as Remus let everyone know where it was located.

Molly cooked dinner that evening and watched the kids while the details of Hermione's campaign were revealed. "We will organize an official announcement of her campaign to happen next week. As far as we know right now, no one knows what we're doing. Lucius is currently organizing a dinner for Percy to announce. I was thinking a simple press conference would suffice. Hermione and I have worked out a platform. She's written a stump speech. Hermione? " Remus prompted her.

"It's a work in progress," she explained. Hermine gulped and cleared her throat as she looked down at the stump speech in her hands.

"12 years ago, a war was fought against tyrannical oppression. Today, we are being threatened again by a similar regime, a regime that seeks to control and to manipulate, to lie and mislead. They will plot, they will scheme and they will abolish the liberties for which my friends and I fought and risked our lives.

"They will tell you never to forget. That's good advice.

"Never forget the threats to your friends, family, and neighbors.

"Never forget the lives that were lost.

"Never forget the lies that were told by the press and Ministry.

"Never forget the perpetrators. "

Silence fell over the room as she finished. George's voice cracked a bit as he spoke. "That's perfect."

"It's evocative," Kingsley added.

Hermione smiled at Remus. "I'm proud of you," he said, taking her hand and squeezing encouragingly. "As I said, she will announce next week. In the meantime, Severus has already managed to get back in with Malfoy."

"Not that difficult, as it turns out," Severus remarked.

"He's acquired details regarding Percy's campaign dinner. He's secured an invite." Remus looked at Severus and sighed. "Straight out the gate, we're going great. I expect things will get much more difficult, but as it stands, we're breezing through and making much headway."

Severus cut in. "Take extra care not to reveal your political positions to anyone unless it's a part of your role in The Order."

"Absolutely," Remus agreed. "Harry has offered Grimmauld Place to function as headquarters for the campaign. I've already stationed tight, twenty-four hour security and implemented a variety of protective spells. But we must expect attacks. We must anticipate we will be found out and acknowledge the possibility we could lose."

"Under no circumstances should we accept it, though," Severus chimed in sternly.

Remus smiled. "I'm not sure any of us knows how to accept a loss."

"Because we don't lose," Ron added. "And we won't lose."

Remus arrived at Grimmauld place the next morning surprised to find it full of house elves bustling about doing all manner of tasks. He finally found Hermione in the library doing research.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," he said quietly not wanting to startle her.

"Of course not, Remus," she said looking up. "Did we have an appointment?"

"You already sound ministerial," he joked, taking a seat. "No, we didn't have an appointment. I came by to ask you a favor. I also ask that you take time to think about it before you agree," he said, holding up his hand and preventing her from volunteering before he told her what it was. "There may come a time when Severus is . . . indisposed. If that becomes the case I'll need someone to brew the Wolfsbane potion for me. I hope it doesn't come to that, but I have to plan for the possibility. I know that you already have a very full schedule, but if at all possible, I'd like the brewer to be someone I know."

He leaned back and watched her process what she was being asked to do. She put her quill down and moved to sit on the couch next to him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Remus, but were Snape to become 'indisposed' then, given your connection, wouldn't the Wolfsbane be a superfluous gesture at that time?" she asked hesitantly.

"Were he to become permanently indisposed, you would be correct. I was thinking more along the lines of his having to remain with Lucius for an extended amount of time. If that were to happen I would need the potion more than ever."

"I see," she said looking at him as if she really did see. "I will brew the potion. I'll teach Fleur how to, as well, just in case. She's been bugging me to do it, anyway."

"Thank you, Hermione. You're the only person I could think of who Severus might actually trust to brew in his stead." Hermione blushed at the compliment. "I must also ask you not to speak to Severus about this conversation. It would only worry him."

"What conversation?" she asked, switching back to her candidate voice.

He bowed his head in acknowledgement of her acquiescence. "Tell me why are there house elves running amok in campaign headquarters?"

"Well," she began. She took a deep breath. "Some Hogwarts elves managed to overhear me rehearsing my speech. Since I've always been so kind to them, they really like me. And they want to help out." Remus frowned. "I know, I know. But they're all very intrigued by what the campaign stands for. They're ready to work for this. Tirelessly. You know, assuming I don't leave them unemployed."

Remus sighed and nodded. "We're only a few days away from announcing. I think this will be O.K.."

She nodded eagerly. "I'll be more careful."

He smiled at her. "You're very busy in your role. Don't feel bad for having slipped up; you're distracted. Make sure you cast a _muffliato_ next time. Severus didn't do all that work for nothing," he finished, winking at her as he exited.

Remus returned to Spinner's End just in time for his meeting with Harry, who he found standing on the front step.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," Remus said apologetically, as he unlocked the door.

"Not at all," the young man replied, following Remus into the house. Remus had Harry put on the kettle while he relocked the house.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about two hours before an order meeting?" Harry asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I need to know your take on Draco," Remus responded. "Your personal take on Draco. The two of you have been working side by side for several weeks now."

"Why couldn't this conversation have waited?"

"Because I need to know whether or not to invite him to join the Order," Remus said calmly. He chuckled a bit when Harry choked on his tea. Remus waited until he'd recovered before telling him about Draco's visit. When he finished Harry leaned back in his chair looking thoughtful.

"Well, he's still a right bastard," Harry said cheekily. Remus threw a biscuit at him that Harry deflected with a lazy flick of his wand. "Whether he's trying to play us or not, that does explain a number of things. Like the fact that he's let me choose most of the Counter Terrorism Squad."

"That is interesting," Remus mused. "Do you trust him?"

"Can we start off with an easier question?" Remus threw another biscuit at him. "Sorry," Harry continued. "It's been a long week. I'm a little punchy. I guess my answer depends on what you mean by trust him."

"I'd like him to act as a spy for the Order. Draco is done with that life but he knows his father is power-hungry enough that, with this particular timing, he'd suspect Draco was returning to ride his coattails." Remus sighed. "There's only so much Malfoy's going to tell Severus."

Harry nodded. "I suppose that makes sense," he replied reasonably. "He's been very quiet for several years now. He was having disagreements with his father and removed himself from that circle. You're correct; it's a perfect time to use the power ruse. It actually explains why he's working for his father again. But to say I trust him . . .."

"In a limited capacity?" Remus asked hopefully.

Harry took a moment to consider the question. "If he were only permitted to spy, but didn't attend the meetings . . . it could work. I don't trust him outright."

"Fair enough," Remus sighed. "I'd so hoped he'd work out."

"He may yet," Harry attempted to encourage.

"We will put him to work immediately. I instructed him to keep you out of the loop. Now that you know about him, however, I think it's best if the two of you work together. It will be far easier for you to meet with him regularly than me."

"Obviously," Harry replied. "When was the last time you spoke with him?"

"Just the one time. I wanted to more information before I made the final decision," he said, leaning back. "Perhaps another visit from the head of the Counter Terrorism Squad is in order."

"I'll arrange it immediately. "

"No, wait until after the full moon."

Yes, of course," Harry said a little sheepishly. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I'll see you at the meeting," Remus replied.

He sat quietly after Harry left, wondering for awhile what Severus might be doing and trying his damnedest not to picture it.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: We do not own Harry Potter. We do feel, however, that Lupin and Snape got bad wraps and deserve all the hot man on man action of which we can think.

Remus woke the next morning to an empty bed. He rolled over on his back and sighed before getting out of bed and getting ready for the press conference. He arrived at Grimmauld Place an hour later to complete pandemonium. House elves and Weasleys were running everywhere working on who knows how many projects.

He made his way through the chaos and found Hermione pacing in the library. She nearly hexed him when he first walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I thought you were Ron," she said, lowering her wand to resume pacing.

"And I thought Severus and I were bad," Remus said, closing and locking the door behind him. He leaned against the edge of the desk and watched her. "Why are you out to hex Ron?"

"I'm not out to hex Ron," she said irritably. "I just get very nervous before speaking engagements and as much as I love him, Ron is not very helpful in that department. Especially as this is not a normal speaking engagement." She threw herself down on the couch and stared at Remus. "Everything is going to change. Again."

"Yes," he said moving to sit next to her. "But hopefully this time it really will change for the better. We - _you_ - have real shot at making a difference."

"Do you really think so?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. This whole thing is just so nerve wracking. I know it's important, it's just . . . hard."

Remus looked at her curiously. "Surely it couldn't be harder than last time?"

"I mean the campaign. I'm afraid to win and I'm afraid to lose. I never expected to run for Minister." She shook her head. "I'm not having doubts. Obviously, I'd love to have the job."

Smiling, Remus put his hands on her shoulders and shushed her. "You're ready for this. You're probably the most qualified person alive."

Hermione laughed. "I'm afraid I'll disagree. Severus is far better qualified than I am, theoretically."

"Theoretically, yes. But Severus is no leader. He detests a group mentality. He might be able to step up and act the role if necessary, but he no longer desires to be in charge of anything."

Hermione nodded. "That explains why he hasn't gone back to teaching."

"He doesn't go back to teaching because he distrusts authority and that makes him afraid he won't be able to exercise adequate or appropriate control." Hermione's eyes registered surprise. Remus suspected it impossible for her to imagine Severus _telling_ anyone any such thing. "I'm a pretty good Legillimens."

"Does Severus know that?"

"He's the one that taught me."

"More fool him then," Hermione said laughing. There was a knock on the door followed by Ron poking his head in very slowly.

"Hermione?"

"Come in, Ronald," she said standing up and straightening her robes. Ron looked at Remus thankfully. Remus just smiled.

"Is it time to go?" Remus asked.

"Five minutes," Ron replied. "I was hoping to have a moment with my wife before we left."

"Yes, of course." With that, Remus left the room.

The auditorium was bustling with press as Remus and Hermione entered the room together, three security guards following. So close to the full moon, he could hear her heart racing and smell the sweat beading up on the back of her neck. He squeezed her hand as George stepped up on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to introduce to you my sister-in-law, Ms. Hermione Weasley." George paused for applause which came fairly quickly. Hermione buried her face in her hands for just a second. "In the years since the war my sister, like so many other Veterans, has been very attentive to the operations of The Ministry and the state of wizarding politics in general. Today she comes to us with an announcement regarding the upcoming elections." He looked over at Hermione and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, Hermione Weasley."

She gulped as she walked up to the podium, giving George the evil eye. She stood quietly waiting on the applause to die down.

"Thank you," she said, trying to hasten the process. Once the crowd quieted, she continued. "I have asked you all here today to announce that I'm running for the office of Minister of Magic."

The words had barely left her mouth when the room broke out in thunderous applause. Remus smirked when he saw Hermione jump a bit, clearly surprised by the reaction. Remus, however, had counted on it and added his own enthusiastic applause and whistles to the cacophony.

It was a full five minutes before the applause died down enough for her to deliver her speech. She had improved it since the last time he'd heard it and practiced as well, but what struck him the most was the sincerity with which she spoke. It was clear to anyone listening that she believed every word. The end of the speech brought a standing ovation which made Hermione blush.

George quickly joined Hermione and settled the crowd down before inviting the press to ask questions.

"Mrs. Weasley . . .."

"MS. Weasley," she corrected.

"Ms. Weasley. Your husband is employed with The Ministry. If operations are flawed, why is he there?"

Hermione didn't hesitate before answering. She and Remus had been preparing for the question for days. "My husband and I are not the same person. My father-in-law and best friend are also employed there. None of them has a job related to legislation or the Executive office, anyway."

Another reporter spoke up. "Your campaign pits Weasley against Weasley. Any idea how your contender will respond to such a race?"

"You'd have to ask him," she replied. "I won't put words in his mouth. But he _is_ my family and families disagree, particularly when it comes to politics. A disagreement isn't an attack on performance. After all, Percy isn't the Minister."

"Don't you think he'll be angry?" the reporter asked.

"No, I believe he will be understanding," she replied diplomatically. "And you've already asked your question." She pointed to another reporter. "You, sir?" Remus grinned. She was getting the hang of Press Conferences faster than he imagined possible. She was the natural he suspected from the start. And better.

The next reporter was scowling as he asked his question. "Is a Transfiguration Professor really the best The Order could come up with?"

Remus's smile faded as he looked at Hermione who, unfazed, went ahead and answered. "There's no 'Order' that I know of, but I can say that what I have to offer the Wizarding Community is far more than experience changing curtains into birds. And Transfiguration is considerably more than that, as well."

It was almost an answer Severus might've given. Of course, he would've added a snide remark about how uneducated the man was. This, among many other reasons, was precisely why he wasn't running.

"Ms Weasley."

Remus shuddered as he heard the voice. He should have known better than to think that Rita Skeeter would pass this up.

"Ms. Weasley," she said again. "Tell me what you think of the partner of your campaign manager spending so much time with Lucius Malfoy and your opponent?"

"I don't," she said signalling to another reporter, not that Skeeter gave them a chance to say anything.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"I mean - exactly - that it's a topic I don't think about," she said firmly. She turned to another reporter, "Next question please."

"What is your stance on terrorism?"

"That it's a word that is over used to the point of having little meaning left. I will say, however, that there are better ways to resolve our issues rather than continuing on with an 'us versus them' mentality. Especially as that is exactly the kind of thinking that led to the last two wars. I, for one, would like to think my sacrifices were not in vain and that we can come up with a peaceable solution that will ensure all parties best interests are being served."

"Ms. Weasley." Remus grinned when he heard Luna speaking up from the back. "What is your stance on sentient beings who are currently classified as 'beasts' by the ministry? And what of the many beasts who aren't even recognized at all?"

"Sentient beings are entitled to their rights as adaptable beings. All beings - and beasts - are entitled to natural rights. Many of them _are_ _not_ _dangerous_. Most of them _do_ _not_ harm humans without provocation. These claims that we must look out for vampires, trolls, werewolves . . . they are unfounded. In all my research I was unable to come up with a single report of nefarious activities on behalf of any of them as a group. It would be wrong to punish an entire population based on the misdeeds of a handful of misguided individuals. It's time we stopped sensationalizing and got down to the root of the problem: an inefficient and fear mongering government."

The conference only lasted another ten minutes or so before they were being ushered off the stage and into the green room.

"That went well," Hermione said.

"That was _brilliant_!" George exclaimed, pulling Hermione into a tight hug. "Completely incredible. You were ready for all of them!"

Hermione blushed. "Well, Remus really taught me a lot . . .."

"Remus didn't stand up there and charm the pants off of everyone while managing to seem principled and tough. No offense," he said, turning to Remus.

"Statement of fact. I charmed no one today," he replied, smiling.

"We should return to headquarters. The next event is set up, we just have to get some planning done. George, are you coming along?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head. "I'd love to, but I've got the business to get back to. Later, though!" he said, grinning. He apparated abruptly.

Remus and Hermione went shortly thereafter, finding Grimmauld Place bustling even more enthusiastically then when they left. One of the elves entered the house with a giant sack of mail. "The owls won't stop!" he said, dragging the sack to Hermione's feet. He let it go. "There's dozens more!"

Hermione and Remus exchanged glances. Slowly, she began to smile. In that moment, he realized how much she was going to enjoy the campaign. He was relieved.

o0o

"I swear, Severus, I'm never giving you up again," Lucius mumbled in Severus's ear. "We will spend the last days of our lives together in this bed. That's the way you've wanted it all along."

Somehow it still managed to amaze Severus how easily Lucius clung to notions that were nearly 30 years old. Certainly there was a time when the prospect of being with Lucius forever appealed; fortunately, it hadn't worked out. Severus hated to think of who he might be and what they might've made the world if that fantasy had come to fruition. Talk about one's Evil Alliance.

"That's the way I wanted it Once Upon A Time," Severus corrected. "At this point, I just want a little peace and quiet."

Lucius laughed. "You've come to the wrong place," he said as a loud POP came from downstairs.

"Indeed. It seems someone has clumsily apparated into your home."

"Percy," Lucius said as he stood and pulled on his robe.

"_Ah__,_ _yes__._ _Percy_ _can__'__t_ _apparate__._ _Of_ _course__."_ The Weasleys had turned out five fine wizards, one _highly_ skilled witch and one dunce.

"Perhaps I'll invite him to join us?" Lucius said as he reached the door.

"You don't have the balls."

Lucius laughed. "Not exactly. It's more that I don't lack the ambition to lose this race."

"Lucius!" Percy's voice, though muffled, still managed to grate Severus's nerves. He rolled his eyes. Jealous of Percy. A natural response, he assumed. There was no point bucking that truth. It simply annoyed him, meaningless as it was.

"I'll be back. Don't get dressed," Lucius said as he walked out of the room. Severus sat up and did his best to listen in on the muffled conversation below him. _ "__Maybe_ _I_ _should_ _ask_ _George_ _for_ _some_ _extend__-__able_ _ears__,"_ he thought to himself. He heard Lucius yelling followed by the loud crack of Percy leaving. He sighed at his luck. Only he would have to deal with Lucius after someone else had angered him.

He looked up as Lucius walked back into the room. He managed to remain still, but he'd wanted to shrink back when he saw the look on Lucius's face and that he was holding something behind his back.

"What did Percy want?" he asked, sounding bored.

"He just wanted to bring me a copy of tonight's special edition Prophet," he drawled lazily. "Perhaps you'll find it interesting as well." Lucius walked over and calmly handed Severus the paper. The entire issue was dedicated to Hermione Granger-Weasley and her bid for the Ministry.

"That is rather interesting," Severus drawled. "Surely you aren't concerned about the zealotry of a vapid mudblood like Granger?"

"I'm concerned that I had to learn this from a newspaper rather than my lover," he spat out. "You of all people should know how much I loathe being lied to."

"I had no idea this was happening. What makes you think I keep up with the lives of people like her?"

"Because your filthy, half-breed mate is her campaign manager!" he said, taking Severus by the throat. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you knew nothing about this?"

"When would he have time to tell me? I'm with you every day and most evenings now, and when I am home he spends most of his time locked in our guest room. Remus may be a sap, but he has his pride, as well. He'll take me back after you've thrown me away again, but as long as you're using me, he will have nothing to do with me." Severus threw off Lucius's hand and got out of bed. "For all of your 'discretion,' Remus is not an idiot, nor is the rest of the wizarding world. I am making a very public cuckold of him. _You_ can't honestly expect him to have any confidence in me right now."

"I expect you to remember where your loyalties truly lie," Lucius snarled, backing Severus against the wall. "Don't expect me to believe for one moment that you weren't playing both sides from the start, Severus. That was a fantastic bit of maneuvering, convincing everyone that you were on the 'right' side to begin with, but I know you better than that. You don't have the balls to be that _noble__._"

He once more placed his hand on Severus's throat. This time, however, his grip was loose, almost tender. That scared Severus more than anything. Lucius leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You've been very naughty Severus. You need to be punished." With that Lucius let go and stepped back. His wand already pulled, he pointed it at Severus's chest. "_Crucio_," he whispered breathlessly, though it did nothing to diminish the power he put behind it.

Severus fell to the floor writhing as the curse coursed through his body. He refused to give in to the desire to scream even though he knew that would infuriate Lucius even more. The _Cruciatus_ had long been one of Malfoy's favorites and he wielded it in a manner that would have put The Inquisition to shame.

Panting, Severus pulled himself up using the bed. Lucius smiled. "Oh, it is fun to watch you suffer. And you take it so well."

Severus's teeth were grinding as he stared at Lucius. "Take me to bed," he whispered, knowing that was likely the only way to get him to stop.

Lucius grinned and leaned over. He pulled Severus up onto the bed and laid him on his stomach. Severus felt Lucius's wand press into his back. "_Crucio_," he whispered, pinning Severus down on the bed. He bit his tongue to avoid shouting. As he writhed, Lucius reached around and slid his hand down Severus's stomach to take hold of his cock. "You are amazing, Severus. You will spy on your wolf. You will bring me regular news of Hermione Weasley's campaign. You will continue to see me regularly and you will find ample time for Lupin, as well." Lucius leaned close to Severus and whispered tensely in his ear. "And if you fail me, so help you. So help you."

Slowly, Malfoy slid his hand up and down Severus's cock, all the while whispering _Crucio_ in his ear. Slowly he felt Malfoy drag his wand down his spine before inserting it in his ass. Severus willed himself to climax, knowing it would be the only way to end the torture. Afterward he lay there, a shuddering, messy wreck while Lucius slowly stood up and cleaned his wand using Severus's robe. Wordlessly, he bound Severus to the bed before leaving the room.

Severus leaned back, relieved that the other man had finally left. He'd known Lucius would be angry when he found out about Hermione's campaign, but he'd had no idea he would react so violently. Severus wanted to vomit. Only the thought of being left in anymore of his own filth kept it down. He was wondering how long Lucius planned to leave him there when he remembered.

"_Tomorrow_ _night_ _is_ _the_ _full_ _moon_," he thought to himself,. Not only was there no Wolfsbane as he hadn't, thanks to Lucius, gotten a chance to brew the final dose yet; but this would also be the first time that he and Remus spent a full moon apart. He groaned at the simplicity of Lucius's plan. The torture alone would have made it worthwhile, but keeping Severus away during this time would give him the in to convince Remus he wasn't going to be with Malfoy anymore.

Then he thought about it some more. Remus set the date for the announcement. The idea that Remus might have intentionally placed him in this position was unsettling to say the least. It's the move Dumbledore would have made and therein lay the rub. What was he willing to sacrifice this time around? What was Remus willing to sacrifice? Would Remus intentionally send Severus to Lucius right before the full moon knowing how displeased Lucius would be when he found out about Hermione's candidacy?

o0o

Remus woke up the next morning still riding the high of the public's response to Hermione's announcement. That was short lived when he realized Severus hadn't come to bed that night. He searched the rest of the house, dread, worry, and fear building as it became clear that Severus had not come home at all.

He used the Floo Network to communicate with Hermione at Grimmauld Place. Fortunately, she was right by the fire.

"Remus?" she asked, alarmed at his sudden presence.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Severus . . . he didn't come home and he hasn't been home. There wasn't enough Wolfsbane for a final dose. If I don't take it today . . .."

"I remember," she replied quickly, standing. "I'm on the way."

Within minutes she was standing in the sitting room of Spinner's End. Remus escorted her to the potions lab and took down Severus's security measures. Hermione hesitated in the doorway.

"I assure you, Hermione, Severus won't mind. Not for this anyway," he said grimly, all but shoving her into the lab. "I'll leave you to it." He turned to leave, pausing in the doorway. "If you don't finish, lock yourself in here. It's the only room in the house secure enough."

Hermione nodded and set to work. Remus went through the house, securing it as best he could. He hoped that Hermione could finish it in time, but wanted to prepare for the worst. Full moons were bad enough with Wolfsbane, but without it? Without _Severus_? He really didn't want to think about it; unfortunately the only other thoughts he had were about Severus and whether or not he was O.K..

His anxiety only grew worse as the day wore on. When he took Hermione tea she took one look at him and handed him a small bag. "Neville's Finest," she said, "Severus gave it to me a few weeks ago. He told me to give it to you if you needed to relax. I know it won't ease the transformation, but . . .."

"No, no, I'll take it," Remus replied eagerly. "He's right. It helps."

When the sun began to set and Hermione had not emerged, he locked himself in the guest room to smoke and worry over Severus. Was Severus safe? In all probability he was being held hostage which, he supposed, wasn't worth worrying about. But the agony . . .. And that's what Malfoy wanted.

o0o

The night was excruciating. Remus woke midday to find the guest room destroyed, blood splattered against the wall. One of his teeth lay on the ground. He picked it up and went into the bathroom where he stared at a newly unfamiliar face, one Draco Malfoy would have recognized instantly. He'd spent the night throwing himself against the door, apparently. He was covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Bloody hell," he sighed as he wet a washcloth and wiped the blood from his face. In a few minutes he was presentable enough to cross the hall to change clothes. Once he did, he went downstairs to find Hermione sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Remus," she said, standing quickly. "Are you O.K.?"

He smiled politely at her. "Feeling much better since I replaced my tooth," he replied. She frowned. "I've looked much worse than this, you must know that."

She nodded. "But you _shouldn__'__t_ look like that."

Remus shrugged. "It is what it is. I'd like it to be different, but . . . well, there you have it."

Remus sat down on the couch beside Hermione, who put down her book and curled up in the corner, the better to chat with him. "I got to thinking this morning . . . what was it like for Severus last night?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. What's it ever like for Severus? He wouldn't tell me if I asked."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No," he said, patting her on the leg absentmindedly. "No. You've done enough. Go home, get some sleep."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

"O.K.," she said, standing reluctantly. "Call me if you need me."

"I will." He gave her a weak smile before she stepped into the Floo. Since Hermione had mentioned it, all he could think about was how torturous it must have been for Severus. How helpless he must have felt. He hadn't been able to stand having a _door_ between them during their first full moon. He looked at the clock before laying down on the couch in the living room, waiting for Severus to come home.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: A bit more torture from Lucius in this chapter. M/M sexual situations. And we don't own these characters. They've been swiped from J.K. Rowling for our own enjoyment.

Severus came to slowly. Judging by the light he'd been tied to the bed for thirty six hours, give or take. He had never been more grateful for his ability to cast a wandless cleaning charm in his life. For all that he was pretty sure he'd dislocated a shoulder, he had not managed to break free of his bonds. He could do nothing about either of these problems without a wand. Thus he sat alone, dislocated shoulder dangling, until Lucius finally returned . . . four hours later.

He grinned as he walked through the door. "How are we this morning?"

"Fine," Severus mumbled. "Why am I tied up?"

"Because I've only just returned!" Lucius replied, waving his wand to undo Severus's restraints. He couldn't help but exclaim as his arms fell to his sides. "Are you injured?"

Severus groaned. He'd hoped _not_ to draw any attention to the injury. He'd hoped not to give up any weaknesses. "Apparently my shoulder's dislocated."

"Apparently? Are you telling me you don't remember last night?"

Ballocks. "_What__have__I__done_?" he thought. "It would appear I don't."

Lucius grinned. "Just like those bloody animals. You lose your mind. You're mad since you mated with that monster."

"Evidence . . .?"

"You spent the entire night trying to snatch your arms free, screaming for your wolf." Severus pursed his lips. "Don't worry. You never begged. You writhed and moaned and threatened. Oh, but did you _threaten_!" Lucius chuckled. "It was sexy. Might've been sexier if you weren't screaming his name so often," he said, lip curled in disgust. How had that contemptible face ever enchanted him to lifelong desire? What sense did that make?

"Anything else I should know about last night?"

Lucius continued grinning, infuriating Severus to no end. "You swore you'd kill me."

"Which could've just been a come-on."

Lucius laughed and crawled into bed beside Severus. He stroked Severus's face with the back of his hand, tucked his hair behind his ear, and kissed his forehead softly. "Go home. I have no need for you in your present condition."

Severus nodded and stood, Lucius following. He grabbed the hand of Severus's dislocated shoulder and snatched him over. Severus's voice broke as he cried out in pain. Lucius kissed him and let him go gently, repairing his arm with a wave of his wand. He shoved Severus to the ground. "On second thought . . .," he began, trailing. He nudged Severus with his foot. "Get up." As he made to stand, Lucius kicked him in his side, sending him back down to the floor. Severus's jaw clenched in fury as he fought a desperate urge to retaliate. "Get up," Lucius demanded again.

Severus cleared his throat and complied, looking up at Lucius, whose grin was severely unsettling. As he made it to his feet, he stifled a wail of despair that felt as though he'd swallowed his heart. In the wake of his admissions to Remus, he was finding himself more preoccupied with Lucius than usual. He'd felt too much for the man to genuinely let go of their past. As a result, he was finding it impossible not to lean on histrionics - in his own mind. With entirely too much ease, he could imagine Lucius standing before him, his bleeding heart gripped tightly in the man's hand. He took a bite.

Severus recoiled as Lucius's hand reached for his shirt.

"As you know, I don't approve of what's going on between you and Lupin. I _detest_," he snarled, snatching Severus by his collar, "sharing you with him. Needless to say, it will only be permitted to continue until I've achieved my objectives. Then, you are mine." He shoved Severus away and grinned as he stumbled toward the floo. "Come again soon, Severus," he offered encouragingly.

Severus fell down as he tried to step out into his living room. Remus was at his side instantly.

"I've been so worried about you," Remus said gently helping him to his feet and pulling him into a kiss. It didn't last long as Remus pulled back to check Severus for injuries. "Come on," he said before leading Severus up the stairs. Severus allowed Remus to bathe him and get him into bed.

Remus stood up to leave. Severus grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" he managed.

"I'm going to fix you some dinner."

"Dinner can wait," he said, tugging on Remus's arm until he capitulated and climbed into bed next to him. "This is more important right now," he said wrapping his arms around his lover and falling asleep.

Severus woke the next morning to an empty bed. He couldn't keep himself from panicking until Remus appeared in the doorway levitating a tray of food and a pot of tea.

"Dinner could wait. Breakfast cannot. I was also in desperate need of a shower. I couldn't be asked yesterday."

Severus had still been too out of it yesterday to notice what state his mate was in; now he couldn't miss it. He plucked the tray out of the air as Remus settled the tea on the nightstand and climbed out of bed to look over Remus's newest injuries.

"What did you do to yourself?"

"Most of what I know is from what Hermione told me. She spent the night locked in the lab when she couldn't get the potion brewed in time. I have a vague recollection of throwing myself against the guest room door repeatedly, but it's foggier than normal."

Frowning, Severus stared at the ground beside Remus. "I'm pretty foggy myself."

Remus sighed. They were silent for several moments.

"That was incredibly difficult," Severus remarked.

"Yes. It was," Remus replied before Severus was finished.

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why did you choose Friday to make the announcement?"

"What?" Remus asked sitting next to him.

"Lucius was angry about Hermione's candidacy, I need to know if . . .." Severus couldn't bring himself to finish the question. When Remus didn't answer right away, Severus looked up at him. He wished he hadn't. The horror in Remus's eyes was enough to convince Severus that he hadn't been set up, that Remus hadn't separated them in the interest of appearances. Not that he could've blamed Remus if he had. Severus looked down, realizing how much he'd hurt his mate.

He grabbed Remus's hands and pressed his lips to them. "I'm sorry for suggesting . . .." Remus glared at him. "You know I don't think the worst of you in this, it's just . . .. This is important. And I understand anything you might have to do to make things work."

Remus looked away and sighed. "I keep thinking about all the reasons you gave me not to get together that night." Severus knew what night he was referencing, of course. His shame compounded yet again. "Trust was a big issue. And now it's coming up again."

"It's only coming up because this is a poor time to trust anyone." Severus closed his eyes and winced. "O.K., that isn't what I meant. It's just that, well, strategically it would have been brilliant. It's what Dumbledore would have done." He paused knowing he was ballocksing up more than he would've thought possible. "I shouldn't have brought this up now. I'm sorry."

Remus nodded. "I think I know what you're saying.." But Severus wasn't convinced, nor was he willing to push the issue. A sensible decision, to be sure. Severus looked up when he heard Remus chuckle.

"You have an annoying habit at laughing at just the wrong moment," Severus said dryly.

"I was just thinking that your actual assignment is the one aspect of our relationship Albus didn't advise me on."

Severus winced as he swung his legs back into bed.

"What's wrong?"

Severus sighed. He was going to have to remember to keep his guard up around Remus. He wouldn't keep secrets, but the details of his activities were strictly personal for a myriad of reasons, not the least of which was how Remus would worry over them.

"What do you think?"

"I think we should continue this conversation after we eat," Remus said, gesturing to the tray.

"I need to thank Hermione," Severus said, pouring them both a cup of tea.

"For dog sitting?" Remus said, climbing into bed and pulling Severus to sit next to him..

Severus shook his head, chuckling. "You're ridiculous."

Remus grinned. "I try. Eat. You'll feel better," he demanded, fixing both of them a plate.

"I saw you and Hermione in the paper," Severus said.

"The Quibbler published her speech in full," Remus answered. "Naturally, there was a far more comprehensive article in The Quibbler. Which is odd considering The Prophet dedicated a whole edition to it."

Severus nodded. "It figures. I didn't get a chance to read either of them."

Remus picked up the papers from the table beside him. "Here."

Severus perused both periodicals while he ate. He had absolutely no appetite, but neither Remus nor his stomach would allow him any peace until both were satisfied he'd had his fill. It wasn't long before enough was gone that he was allowed to move on.

"Interesting perspective from The Prophet," Severus noted as he pushed the tray away. "I suppose I'd be cross, too, if I were Percy's Campaign Manager."

"Campaign Manager," Remus replied with a snort. "I'm amazed Lucius could bring himself to serve in such a menial role."

"Well, he couldn't have run . . .."

"No, I know that. But I bet he wishes he could."

Severus shook his head. "Lucius wants a puppet. That's all he's ever wanted." Possible exception to someone willing to Transfigure into him so he could shag himself. Severus fought a chuckle. He was a bit surprised that in all their years of casual sex the request hadn't yet come up. It wasn't as though they hadn't indulged in many a unique activity.

"Do I even want to know what you're giggling about?" Remus asked using his best professor voice.

"I highly doubt it."

"Are you finished?" he asked, gesturing to the tray.

"Yes."

"Good." Remus banished the remains of breakfast and the papers before pulling Severus to him for a kiss.

"I thought we were going to finish our conversation."

"This is more important than our conversation right now."

o0o

Remus kissed Severus gently until he relented and lay down next to him. He would ask Severus about his injuries, but nothing was more important than taking care of Severus. He'd seen the signs of his torture when he'd bathed him the night before and he wanted to take care of that pain the way he knew Severus responded best. If he were being honest he would admit that he needed it as well. He'd never missed his mate as much as he had the previous forty eight hours. The fact that it was his fault made it all the more heart wrenching.

He tried to avoid touching the places he'd seen marks, but he kept finding them. Severus shook his head as Remus stopped. "Never mind them," he demanded, "keep going."

Remus nodded and kissed him again, slowly unbuttoning Severus's shirt. Severus propped himself up on his hands so Remus could slide it off. They smiled at one another as, gently, Remus ran his fingers up and down Severus's arms, taking special care to avoid harsh contact of any sort.

Touching his chest or sides, therefore, was out of the question. With some difficulty, Severus sat up and removed the shirt completely, reaching up to remove Remus's. "Not yet," Remus said as he placed his lips on Severus's neck. He pushed Severus back gently, _very_ lightly stroked his abdomen and slid the button of his trousers through the hole.

He looked at Severus and smiled. Severus smiled back, coy, beaten. "Relax," Remus whispered as he slid Severus's trousers and pants off of him. He crawled quietly back beside Severus and banished his clothing.

Severus chuckled. "You cheat."

"If anything that happens right now is cheating then I will never choose to be an honest man." He placed a kiss at Severus's ankle, lips gliding gently up to his thigh. Kissing Severus's thigh, he picked up his arm and kissed his wrist gently.

Remus allowed his other hand to fall over Severus's cock. It grew gradually as Remus stroked gently. He picked his hand up to his mouth and spit in it (sometimes eschewing magic is far purer of magical substance), then wrapped his hand around Severus's cock, adding pressure this time. Severus moaned. Remus took Severus in his mouth and slid a finger between his buttocks, nearly entering, were it not for the sharp withdrawal of his lover.

Remus looked up at him. "I'm sorry. What did I . . .?

"Nothing," Severus interrupted.

"You're lying."

"Malfoy," he said quickly. "Now's not the time to discuss. I want you to keep going. I need you to..."

Remus agreed and went back to task taking extra care to be as gentle as possible.

An hour later they were laying quietly in bed together, smoking Neville's Finest and sharing a bottle of Firewhiskey, the house having been secured tightly enough that neither of them could get in or out without a precise series of spells from both of their wands. Severus's spell. It took him two years to perfect and three infuriating, tense, unnecessarily grouchy months to teach Remus. It took more than seven minutes to cast and undo.

Severus's paranoia was remarkably productive.

But perhaps it was justified. He thought back to how carefully he'd just perused Severus's body and the way he'd jumped when he . . ..

Severus sighed. "It actually hurts to _digest__food_," he complained.

"What did he do to you?" Remus asked softly. All hope that Severus was relaxed enough to tell him fled when he felt the man stiffen.

"You don't need to know," he said before taking a hit. "It will only make it worse."

Remus chuckled bitterly. "It can't be worse than what I'm imagining."

"As much as I appreciate your imagination, you have a soul, which makes it impossible for you to imagine the depths of Malfoy's depravity."

"I know more about what that man is capable of than you give me credit for," he said ruefully. He'd read enough court transcripts from both wars and talked to too many people to not know. No, he knew far more than he would have wanted to know. He'd sought out the information to prepare himself for what Severus was now going through. He needed to know when to pull Severus out. "The _Cruciatus_?"

Severus turned his back to him at this question, though he remained in his arms. As much as he felt he had to know, he wasn't going to push him. Instead, he held him. He was slightly startled when Severus did finally answer him.

"Yes."

Remus pulled him closer wanting to hold him tighter but not wanting to hurt him. Given Severus's earlier response he had a fair idea of exactly how that curse had been administered.

"I understand Lucius has a very interesting wand technique when he uses that," he said tentatively. He felt Severus stiffen in his arms. He'd hit the nail on the head. "Severus?" he whispered, close to Severus's ear. He received no response. He suspected Severus was crying, which he was disinclined to do. He comforted him the only way he knew Severus would allow; he made love to him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Characters pilfered shamelessly from J.K. Rowling. M/M sexual situation (brief, PG). Lots of political intrigue-y goodness.

Severus was in need of potions ingredients. He also needed to make a very public appearance at Grimmauld Place, which was bustling with activity. Hermione was on the Floo Network with a wizarding paper in France. He waited long enough for her to end her interview and talk to her very briefly.

"Things are going well," she responded contentedly. "Naturally, Remus is doing a spectacular job."

"You're doing excellently yourself," Severus replied, hoping to encourage. He really had little to discuss with her (or anyone, for that matter) of late, but he had to make the effort.

They talked for a few minutes and Severus departed through the Floo. No one would know how long he was there as he'd apparated near the building and entered boldly through the front. Any spying wizards would know he was there.

He went directly to Knockturn Alley from Grimmauld Place to replace the supplies Hermione had used and to pick up a few more things. It wasn't long before Malfoy found him there, sniffing him out easier than Remus himself could. How the bloody hell did he do that?

"Pleasure to see you again," he whispered in Severus's ear, having approached him stealthily from behind. He pushed Severus's hair out of the way and nuzzled his neck. "Buy your supplies. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron."

Business was slow at the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius had already bought Severus two drinks and was a few drinks in himself. He hated drinking with Lucius. 'Bad influence' didn't begin to describe what they were like together, drunk.

"Lucius, if you expect me to keep my cover with Remus, I'll need to get back soon."

Lucius chuckled. "You've been missing for three days now. I also happen to know you spent awhile at Grimmauld Place today, so you must have news of the campaign. You don't need to get back soon. You need to catch me up and satisfy my urges."

"Then perhaps we should retire to more private surrounds," Severus said running his fingers up Lucius's thigh.

"Finish those drinks and we shall," Lucius replied. "I'd love nothing more than to get you upstairs at Borgin's."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Severus said before downing his drink.

"Why don't you take care of this one as well?" Lucius said, sliding his drink in front of Severus. "I'll go settle the tab."

Severus took the opportunity to pour the other two drinks in the plant nearby and stood, meeting Lucius at the door. He put his arm in the small of Severus's back and took every chance he could to touch him covertly as they walked to Borgin's. Out of the corner of his eyes, Severus thought he saw a familiar face but was being escorted too quickly to really figure out who it was.

They spent almost four hours together in the room. Severus was giving up specifics of Hermione's campaign all-too-honestly, but he believed he was well-picking the details to hand over. Lucius certainly appreciated them.

They left Borgin's at the same time - Malfoy's mistake. To Severus's surprise, a flash bulb went off as soon as he exited. "Master Snape! What has kept you so long in Borgin and Burke's with the rival of your partner's campaign?"

Rita Skeeter. He glared at her spitefully, annoyed. Lucius merely smiled. "I had a drink with Lucius at the Leaky Cauldron and we came here to peruse the merchandise afterward. Window shopping."

Rita smiled politely. "Four hours is quite a perusal. You must have thoroughly examined every item in the store!"

Severus couldn't help but tilt his head curiously. "Have you really been standing out here all that time?" he asked.

"What of the rumor you keep a room with a bed over the shop?" Rita asked Lucius.

Lucius chuckled. "Ms. Skeeter. I keep offices in a few places. I'm an old friend of Mr. Borgin's, as well. We chatted and had tea. In my office."

"Not that it's really any of your concern what goes on behind people's closed doors."

Lucius cleared his throat and nudged Severus. "Pardon Severus. He isn't getting much sleep these days."

"I bet he isn't," Rita replied.

"I trust you wouldn't fabricate a story based on your conjectures," Lucius answered. Severus could only stand, fuming internally, glaring externally. It was no time to lose control of his emotions, though the storm was a perfect one.

"I'd never _fabricate_ a story, Mr. Malfoy."

"No. You'd use fear and scandal to sway allegiances and distract the general population," Severus interjected.

"Severus, you are truly getting out of line," Lucius mumbled to him. "Ms. Skeeter, I hate to disappoint, but we really must be on our way. Master Snape needs to meet his . . . _partner_ and I'm late for one of the many meetings I have this afternoon."

"Indeed. Many apologies that you were unable to obtain any photographic evidence of your wild fantasies," Severus remarked. Lucius grabbed his arm violently.

"Oh, you needn't worry about _that_. In fact, we got a lovely shot of you going into Borgin and Burke's. It goes a long way to make our case."

Severus wondered what of the photo. Were they really on the verge of being exposed? Might they be witnessing Percy's wrath by morning? The thought amused Severus, but this wasn't enough to replace the annoyance he felt realizing that, in all probability, he was being had in the same bed Percy Weasley was.

More mind over matter. Or so he'd hoped.

"Have you had Percy Weasley at Borgin's?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Lucius grinned, full of himself. "It's none of your business what goes on behind closed doors."

"Touché," Severus acknowledged.

At least he'd satisfied one of his goals: to out Lucius to Percy as a true philanderer. Hopefully Percy desired a permanent arrangement with Lucius - or something serious. Knowing Lucius was messing around with Severus, then, would be enough to infuriate him. But to what end? He tucked those thoughts away. He could sort them out later with Remus, and maybe Arthur.

o0o

There was a meeting of the Order that night. He arrived with twenty minutes to spare and took the opportunity to poke around a bit. He was exploring the upstairs when he was suddenly yanked into a bedroom. He was pushed against the door and kissed before he even had a chance to pull his wand.

"Up for a quickie?" Remus asked, unbuttoning Severus's pants.

"I'm always up for you," he drawled, smirking Remus pulled him to the bed. Severus pulled out his wand to lock the door and cast a _muffliato_ before letting Remus do what he would.

They managed to be ten minutes late for the meeting. Remus ran downstairs and came to a full stop at the second to last step. Severus had descended somewhat more slowly and bumped into Remus. In the living room everyone sat. They were meant to be in the dining room.

Remus stood stiffly beside Severus. "Apologies, everyone," he began uncomfortably. He'd let things run long assuming no one knew they were there already. "We were . . . apologies," he bumbled, turning red.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Nice house, Harry."

Harry grinned. "I'm sure."

"Anyway. Order business," Remus began.

"Yeah," Ron piped in. "The sooner we finish the sooner we can eat." Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"I imagine some have worked up quite an appetite," George added, earning him a slap to the back of the head from Fleur.

"Yes. Well, I have new information on the Counter Terrorism Squad," Remus said, taking a seat. Severus moved to stand behind Remus protectively. "A new source I have within the Ministry tells me that the true purpose behind it is to, and I quote, 'create mayhem'. How they're planning on going about this is still unknown to me. Harry, what can you add to this?"

"Right now, we're meant to spread fear of terrorism. They've had us start by raiding any organized meetings of magical creatures. We're to turn over the meeting's participants to the Ministry. So far, none of then has been tried or even charged. As they're "Beasts" and not "Beings", they have no right to a trial and can be imprisoned for doing literally nothing."

Harry shifted uneasily in his seat. "There's more. About an hour ago, I learned that the Ministry has sanctioned the C.T.S. to gather intelligence in whatever manner they deem necessary."

The room erupted at that. Mostly the kids, as Severus still referred to them. The older Order members were not nearly as shocked by this development.

"Quiet down," Severus said. He smirked when he realized he hadn't lost his touch. "As heinous as that is, it was not unexpected. We will all have to exercise more caution, but fundamentally this changes nothing."

"Constant vigilance, as Mad-Eye would say," Remus added. "Arthur, have you approached Percy yet?"

"I made contact two days ago. We're meeting tomorrow night for a drink at The Leaky Cauldron," Arthur replied. Severus did not miss that Arthur almost began to say something else, but stopped himself. He caught his eye and silently indicated they would discuss whatever it was more privately.

"Excellent," Remus said before going round the room asking each member in turn what they had to add. Hermione's campaign was going exceptionally well. The goblins were willing to negotiate with them. An historically active group politically, the goblins (though classified as 'beings') were sensitive to the plight of the 'beasts'. Stubbornly, they fought oppression. They were organized, competent and determined; in other words, they were everything the Ministry _wasn__'__t_, which made them fantastic allies.

Dinner came to the table quickly. Molly had put together yet another fine meal. Remus left the table after dinner to play with the children. Severus thought to talk to Arthur then, but decided instead to wait. Remus needed to be informed, as well.

In the meantime, Severus retreated to the sitting room with George. Though they'd known each other many years, they seldom found the opportunity to really speak. This was likely Severus's own fault. He detested small talk of any sort, which prevented him from breaking the ice with many people. Over a glass of firewhiskey, however, the effort was easily made.

"So, Severus," George said leaning forward. "Is Percy shagging Lucius?"

"Um . . .," he began, looking past George at the wall. "I haven't actually _witnessed_ it," he replied diplomatically.

"I should have guessed Percy's taste in men wouldn't be any better than his taste in women. Does he know about you and Lucius?" he asked conversationally.

"What do _you_ know about me and Lucius?" he replied.

"I'm not an idiot, Severus. I know what goes on in Slytherin house. I also know that even you couldn't sell the idea that you just missed his company or have made a complete 180 on your political views," he said. "I've also seen the two of you disappear down Knockturn Alley only to return hours later looking entirely shagged out."

Severus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Nicely done, Weasley," Severus replied. "Sometimes it's difficult to believe you, Percy, and Ronald have the same blood pumping through your veins." Severus took a long sip of his whiskey. George's uncharacteristic silence led Severus to realize he wouldn't be avoiding the question. "He might be an afternoon from finding out. Please don't . . . _judge_ me by this. You've known me for years. You know enough to know this isn't about love or sex or my relationship with Remus." Why he felt compelled to make explanations to George he wasn't sure. "What's going on here is more complicated than it looks."

"May I be blunt?" Severus nodded. "There is nothing complicated about it," he continued. The door opened quietly and Remus walked in with Arthur. He didn't have time to stop George. "Once again you're taking it up the ass for the Order. I only hope for your sake, that it's the first time it's happened literally."

If it weren't for the unfortunately timed entrance, Severus might have actually pursued the conversation. He really needed someone to confide in. Perhaps they could get together over Neville's Finest and loosen up. He knew George partook. "We might need to continue our conversation another time," Severus said, nodding toward the door.

George looked over his shoulder and shrugged when he saw who it was. "It's not like they don't already know this. I assume your mini-meeting was to discuss tomorrow's edition of the Prophet?" George asked, clearly knowing the answer.

"As a matter of fact it is," Severus responded. "You're full of surprises tonight, Mr. Weasley."

"I have my sources. Sources who can't be seen to be taking sides," he explained, settling back in his chair.

"Be that as it may, son, perhaps now would be a good time to excuse yourself," Arthur said, taking a seat. "There are other more delicate matters pertaining to your brother that I doubt you want to hear about."

"Like the fact he's shagging Lucius Malfoy?"

Severus laughed. "Arthur, if it's alright with you, I think I'd like George's opinion on this."

Arthur paused and looked at George for a few moments. Clearly, he was uncomfortable having that conversation with his son in the room. After a sigh, he nodded in compliance. "If that's what he wants."

"I never wanted any of these mental images, but this is war and we all have to make our sacrifices," George replied cheekily, breaking some of the tension. "And yes, yours and Lucius Malfoy's affair is tomorrow's headline. You really should carry a comb with you if you want to be covert."

Remus choked on the drink he'd poured for himself. Arthur sighed and took his glasses off to clean them.

Severus frowned, unimpressed, at George. "I'll be sure to remember that next time. In the meantime," he said, turning to Arthur, "what should one expect from Percy tomorrow morning when he gets The Prophet?"

"A temper tantrum most likely," Arthur said.

"Ah. Well, that isn't too bad," Remus replied.

"No, no it could be bad," Arthur replied. "Depending on how attached to Lucius he is, he might respond poorly."

Severus cleared his throat. "I gather he's well-attached to Lucius. It's difficult not to be. I've also seen the two of them together. Percy does not enjoy being obvious, but he has yet to pick up on the finer points of discretion."

"I take it he's completely clueless about the two of you as well as the fact that Lucius is just using him?" George asked seriously.

"Yes. His ambition and over inflated sense of importance work as very effective blinders."

"It might be as bad as the Penelope incident," George said to Arthur.

"God I hope not, for Percy's sake. I don't believe that would go over well. Nor do I wish Severus to have to deal with Lucius afterwards," Arthur replied wearily, pouring himself a drink.

"The key to doing well in a relationship with Lucius is to never tip your hand regarding your feelings. I can't even imagine what response he'll have when Percy goes mad." Severus cleared his throat. "Of course, he really can't respond any way but favorably. If he's going to remain a campaign manager, that is."

Remus nodded. "He'll smooth it over easily."

"Maybe you and I shouldn't have such an easy time of it?" Severus suggested.

"I never have been one to respond to public humiliation well," Remus conceded with a smile. "Perhaps I could have an 'encounter' with Lucius at the debate?"

Severus smirked at that. "As amusing as that would be, I think it would be too detrimental to Hermione's campaign."

"Pity," Remus replied. Severus rolled his eyes. Remus's jealousy was as sexy as it could be annoying.

"I think a cold indifference would suffice," Severus said. "No need for over-the-top theatrics. There should be enough hysteria coming from Percy."

Arthur nodded hesitantly. "Should I let on that I know about Percy's relationship with Lucius or wait for _him_ to bring it up?" Arthur asked. "I'm rather new to this spy business."

Severus considered the question. Surely Percy would be surprised to find Arthur knew. But would he . . .. "Would it be possible he'll see your return to his life as an acceptance of his decisions? If so, telling him is ideal. It could go a long way to gain his trust."

George nodded. "All Percy wants is not to be the giant weirdo outcast he is and always will be."

"George is correct," Arthur answered. George snorted and Severus nodded. "He's going to look on it favorably, I mean."

"Then it must be done. Use your instincts and your knowledge of Percy's behavior, history, personality . . . he'll trust you implicitly."

Arthur nodded his understanding before draining his drink and standing up. "If there's nothing else, I've a long day tomorrow," he said leaving the room when no one spoke up. Severus nodded his goodbye.

"The source you mentioned, are they in a position to supply news to the Prophet?" Remus asked.

"I hadn't thought to ask," George mused. "I will, though. Like I said, they have to appear to remain neutral, but they genuinely want to help."

"Look into it."

"I will."

"Excellent," Remus said, standing. "I need to talk to Hermione before we leave. After that, we can go."

"That works out as I need to have a word with Mr. Weasley here," Severus replied turning back to George who began to shift uncomfortably.

"Yes, of course," Remus replied. Severus didn't look up, but could hear the laughter in his voice. George swallowed nervously before pouring himself another drink.

"Relax, George, the comb remark was both funny and probably accurate. I would appreciate it, however, if you could refrain from being so informal in front of others," Severus drawled.

"Sorry, I just never thought I'd be allowed to tease you and live to tell the tale."

"Fair enough," Severus said with a smirk. "Now, how bad is Percy's 'tantrum' actually going to be? Your father has a knack for understatement."

"It'll make Fred's and my exit from Hogwarts look like afternoon tea with Minerva."

Severus sighed. "Thank you for the warning."

"No problem, mate."

o0o

Elves rushed throughout Malfoy's manor, surly and tired, doing their best to satisfy the whim of Lucius. Perhaps "survive the whim" would be a more apt statement.

"And get out of my bloody office!" Malfoy boomed from the back of the house. Severus suspected he'd already read the paper that morning. He retreated reluctantly to the office, wishing just to go home and fall into bed with Remus and sleep. And sleep and sleep and sleep. . ..

"Severus, " Lucius drawled as he entered the room. He tossed the Prophet on the desk. "They printed it."

"You thought they'd grow souls overnight? Neither of us has been able to accomplish it. Why should they?"

Lucius grinned. "Long have I wondered what it would be like for the world to know about us."

"I wouldn't assume they don't if I were you. Certain acquaintances of mine were none too surprised to learn of this."

"And your wolf?" he replied, seemingly hopeful. Or so Severus suspected, ashamed to realize that he, too, was a bit hopeful.

"He's showing his true colors," he answered, disgusted that he had to speak of Remus the way he was about to. "Nasty. Uncivilized. He's behaving like an animal, frankly." Frankly, Remus often behaved like an animal. Frankly, that was much of the fun.

Lucius snorted. "What else might one expect? Animal in bed, too, undoubtedly." He stood up from his desk, crossed the room and closed the door. He protected the room tightly, then went to Severus, a starved expression on his face. "He would have to be to keep Severus Snape's attention. " Lucius nibbled at Severus's ear lobe.

"I suppose he might have picked up a few things from Sirius Black." Remus had a few non-starters with Sirius, but they never did seal the deal.

"Mm, yes. Sirius Black. Had to get him sloppy drunk, but even so . . .. That must have been Lupin's mistake. Black would do anything if you could get half a bottle in him. And that was no effort." He sighed. "I often thought he got drunk for the excuse. Pity Bella had to do away with him."

"A pity for you perhaps. If it's any pity to me, it's that Bella stole the honor," he answered all-too-honestly.

Lucius groaned, his face buried on Severus's shoulder. "I can't stop thinking about you and Black."

Severus laughed loudly. "I'm shutting down this nonsense right now."

"Why?" he asked. "It's strictly in the hypothetical. "

"It's considerably more fun to eschew the hypothetical in favor of what's possible."

Lucius turned Severus around and stared at him, desire palpable. "And what, pray tell, _is_ possible?"

"Anything," Severus whispered his reply.

Lucius nodded, putting his arms around Severus. Again, his lips were against Severus's neck. "Yes. There's plenty of evidence to support that claim where you're concerned." Severus wasn't sure if he was cringing or shuddering as Lucius's tongue ran the length of his neck.

They were (thankfully?) interrupted by the sounds of house elves protesting followed by banging on the door.

"That must be Percy," Severus sighed, somewhat in relief.

"Is _that_ within the realm of possibility?" Lucius asked as the banging continued.

"Something tells me young Mr. Weasley would not be so inclined," Severus said, extricating himself from Lucius and going to the door.

"We'll never know if we don't ask . . .," Lucius replied. Severus knew he was joking, but Malfoy could become so obnoxious at times.

"Not interested," Severus said as he pulled open the door.

"Me either, really," he mumbled _just_ intelligibly.

Percy stood at the threshold, red in the face and fuming. "What the hell are you doing _here_, you bastard?" he asked through clenched teeth. Anyone else and Severus might have been something other than amused. Probably not scared, but still . . ..

"We met to discuss the drivel in today's Prophet," Severus answered quickly.

"Drivel? This photo doesn't look like drivel," he said, shoving the paper in Severus's face.

The photo, though taken in completely accurate context, could've been a reflection of any number of friendly encounters. Not that Severus or Lucius were known for touching other people. They were standing in front of Borgin's, Lucius close to Severus, whispering with his hand in the small of Severus's back.

"Probably because _drivel_ refers to words. That photo is reckless and absurd. Rita Skeeter is just stirring up trouble," Severus assured him.

Percy's jaw remained tight. "_Tell_ _me_ why you're _here_," he demanded. "You could've talked at The Leaky Cauldron. All you're doing holed up in Lucius's office is creating more suspicion."

"We _did_ talk at The Leaky Cauldron," Severus replied impatiently, gesturing toward the paper, "and that appears to be cause for suspicion."

"Anything you do is going to arouse suspicion because you two have been at it for decades!" Percy shouted. "I know! I've asked around!"

Lucius coughed. "You _asked_ _around_? You, a candidate for Minister of Magic went to prospective voters and asked them if I was buggering Severus Snape?" Lucius was now the one fuming.

"That's not what happened," Percy began to insist.

"That's what it sounds like to me," Severus remarked, taking the focus off he and Lucius and placing it square on Percy. "Besides, in case it hasn't escaped your notice, I'm with Remus now. Or do you simply believe that I'm so lacking in honor that I would betray him and you all in one fell swoop?"

Percy's eyes narrowed on Severus. "I don't know why anyone _would_ trust you. You're known for your furtive nature."

For some inexplicable and odd reason, Severus was nearing losing his temper. He felt his nostrils flare and hated himself for it. "Furtive implies guilt or shame. I have neither."

Percy snorted. "I've heard it told you were submerged in it before Remus came along."

"Heard it from whom? The multitudes of people you were asking about me today?"

"It wasn't multitudes . . .."

"And how do I know that? You're not being very forthcoming."

"Gentlemen," Lucius interrupted. "I hate to break this up (particularly as I'm being fought over), but Severus is telling the truth, luv."

"_Luv__?"_ Severus thought. _"__Seriously__?"_

Percy looked back and forth between them contemplatively. He went to Lucius and tucked his hand under Lucius's coat. "I'm sorry for what I've done."

Lucius shook his head. "Never mind that. Just don't doubt me," he asked sweetly. No one could deceive better apart, perhaps, from Severus himself.

Percy nodded and kissed Lucius. Any hopes that Severus had that that would be it were quickly dashed as Lucius put his arms around the young man and deepened their kiss.

"Perhaps I should give the two of you some privacy," Severus said as he began to withdraw from the room. The only response he got was a wave of Lucius's hand. Sighing in relief, Severus left.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Characters not ours. Story ours.

Remus paced the room waiting for his 'surprise' visit from the head of the C.T.S.. Remus had received an owl from Harry that morning telling him to expect them sometime before noon. It was eleven fifteen and he was starting to get antsy. He was more than a little startled when Severus walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I finished early. I thought we could spend some time together," Severus replied defensively.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm expecting Harry and Draco any minute. I need you to leave," Remus said, taking Severus by the arm and leading him to the Floo.

"Draco and Harry, hmm? Perhaps I should take Lucius up on his offer to include Percy."

"Have I told you your sense of humor is one of my favorite things about you?" Remus asked dryly, taking some Floo powder in his hand. "You'll have to apparate from Grimmauld, I'm expecting them any minute."

Remus kissed Severus briefly before throwing in the powder and pushing him in. The flames had just died down when there was a loud pounding on his front door.

"Counter-terrorism squad," Draco announced. "Open up!"

Remus opened the door a crack which Draco and Harry used as an excuse to barge right in. He closed and locked the door. All of them implemented privacy charms before settling in the den.

"I need protection for my mother," Draco blurted out before Remus could even offer tea. "That Bastard wants her to come back to help smooth over the scandal in today's Prophet. You of all people," he continued, looking up at Remus, "should know what it means when my father wants something."

"Unfortunately, I do," Remus replied amiably. "How do you propose we protect your mother?"

"She's staying with your mother-in-law. All I ask is that you give the house every protection that you can offer it. She'll do her part if it keeps That Bastard away."

Remus took a moment to ponder the proposition. Then, he channeled Severus. "_You__'__ll_ do _your_ part if _the_ _Order_ keeps that bastard away," he clarified.

"I don't care who's doing what for whom. We all want the same thing, or at least have similar goals. Let's do what needs to be done and be done with it," he spat out. "What do you want to know?"

"Is that a serious question?" he asked, looking at Harry. "Draco," he said, glancing back, "you're to tell me _everything_ you know. And you're to behave as an adult and not a petulant child if you want The Order involved in protecting your mother." He hesitated to add a reminder that a considerable favor was being done. "I don't think I have to tell you Narcissa would be far more useful to us if she were inside."

"I assure you, she wouldn't; especially as I have already managed to get in my father's good graces without her. She will not be dragged into the middle of one of That Bastard's plots again. I will not have it. With or without the Order my mother will be spared this time around."

His passion was worthy of appreciation, but instead, Remus felt a twinge of resentment that Draco had an option about the extent to which his loved ones were involved. He'd done his part, though. He'd gotten back in with his father. "Then speak. What have you learned?"

"He's been in contact with Greyback's old pack. He's setting out to incite them. Again, Remus," Draco said with a nod, "you would know better than anybody what the consequences of their participation would be. He's promising to keep them out of jail. All they have to do is what they've always wanted to do."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Go berserk and convince the world that werewolves are dishonest, blood thirsty beasts. What else?" Remus asked standing up and walking around the room.

"Many of the werewolves are likely to join up for fear of being killed," Draco explained, glancing in Remus's direction. "The dissenters will be destroyed. The remaining men will function as security and weaponry." Remus could help but cringe audibly, disgusted and hurt. Harry squeezed his hand. "The women will serve primarily as breeding stock."

"And they _want_ this?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"It's a better existence than some of them have. Not to mention that most people will do anything to avoid being thrown into Azkaban or locked up in the bowels of the ministry."

"Are there to be specific attacks, or is your father simply handing them carte blanche?" Remus asked abruptly.

"For now he has them 'under control', but who knows how long that will last?"

Remus sighed and nodded. He leaned against a wall and stared at the two of them for a moment, seeing not grown men, but the boys they'd been during the years leading up to the Second war. They'd been hoping to avoid war, but everyday revealed something more despicable. A werewolf could serve as a massively destructive weapon. The men before him knew little more about the carnage that could be wreaked by a single wolf than did the boys he could swear he was looking at.

If Hermione lost the election, there would be war. And it would be ten times the Hell it'd been before.

Remus looked down at the ground and put his hand over his mouth. After a second, he cleared his throat. "What else?"

"He's sending them to attack the Orphanage of war veterans this Saturday night."

Remus's eyes fell on Harry. They stared sadly at one another. He felt faint and suddenly found himself fighting a profound need to lie down. He sighed again. "Who are the individuals appointed to carry out this attack?"

"Hutchison, Gordan, and Beasley."

"Bloody Hell," Remus whispered.

"Who are they, Remus?" Harry asked.

"They're Greyback's prized proteges. He personally infected all three and raised them as his 'children' within the pack. They are vicious, ruthless, and effective," Remus said sitting back down. "Anything else, Draco?"

"I've been given a list," he replied, pulling a piece of parchment out and handing it to Remus. "I'm to put everyone on this list under constant surveillance because of their histories of undermining the Ministry. "

Remus looked down at the list in his hands. Unsurprisingly, his name was first, followed by every member of the Order and the D.A., including Hermione Weasley and exempting Severus. There were a few other names on there as well.

"Your official brief?"

"Find evidence of their links to organized terrorism."

Remus stood, still and quiet. The names on the list, naturally, were not those of terrorists. But terrorism was subjective, he realized. That was a lesson he'd learned conversing with Severus. "No one thinks what they're doing is 'evil'. It's always on behalf of the 'greater good,' and it's mostly a matter of what is 'great' and 'good' to that individual." Severus had perpetrated enough falsehoods to know that truth with perfect clarity. "What I'm doing now is what's best for me. It works out because it's what's best for you. But it may not be best for everyone. So we're terrorists."

He hadn't really looked at it that way.

"Well, I suppose you're onto something, then," Remus remarked, staring at Draco. He began walking around the room again, thinking aloud. "Press conference might work. Or perhaps an Order meeting. We meet, words slips of the location. That'd spawn the first act of aggression. We'd be wanted criminals, though." He sighed, eyebrows raised. "Wouldn't do for Hermione's campaign manager to be arrested," he mumbled, though the new information made him want to go to Malfoy and rage.

"I'll eventually need to hand over someone," Draco said. "But I figured you could work it out amongst yourselves."

"Thank you for that consideration," Remus said wearily. "Anything else?"

"No, but I'll pass word through Harry when I get more information."

"Thank you," Remus said. Draco nodded his head in response and rose to leave. Harry stood, but seemed reluctant to go. "Go, Harry, it wouldn't be good for you to appear to be fraternizing with the enemy. I'll be fine," Remus concluded, giving him a small smile. Remus walked them out and apparated directly to Headquarters, extremely glad that Severus was free for the day.

He found Severus in the sitting room beside the fireplace, reading a potions journal. Remus knocked lightly on the door frame. Severus looked up and smiled at him. "It's incredibly nice to see you," he said, patting the seat beside him. He tossed the journal on he table beside the couch. "Come. Sit," he commanded, winking.

"We've got problems," Remus responded, grimly taking a seat in the chair opposite Severus.

"The three of you weren't together long enough for that," Severus replied cheekily.

Remus gave him a look. "I'm serious. I'm on a watch list and Lucius is in with Greyback's old pack again. They're planning on attacking the Orphanage this Saturday night."

"Do you know who?" Remus told him. Severus swore and stood up to pace. As absurd as it was, Remus couldn't help but smile; he'd rubbed off on Severus just as much as Severus had rubbed off on him. "What's the plan?" Severus asked standing in front of Remus's chair.

"Haven't the foggiest," Remus said, running his hands through his hair. "If we send Order members to protect it, Lucius will know there's a leak and do everything in his power to stop it. We would also be condemning whoever we sent; even if they survive the skirmish they'd most likely be taken in as co-conspirators. Every member of the Order save you is also on the watch list."

"I guess he can keep an eye on me himself," he remarked, obviously referencing Malfoy. "I'd go back, but if I start sniffing around right after you've just met with Harry it's going to look suspicious. I suppose we could . . . well, make an actual terroristic threat. We're going to have to force the orphanage to step up security."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We're going to anonymously tip off the Prophet. They'll be forced to tighten security. It may not be the best solution, but it should be enough to prevent the worst."

Remus nodded. "It's enough," he replied. "This whole affair is getting nastier than I imagined it could."

"I'll confess I'm not unsurprised. Lucius is quite demented, in some ways more so than the Dark Lord ever was."

"His occasional stints in Azkaban haven't helped," Remus added, pulling Severus down to sit on the arm of the chair. He leaned against him and relaxed a little as he felt the man begin to play with his hair. "We might actually have to fight another war."

"Very possibly," Severus agreed. He stood and pulled Remus up from the chair, wrapping his arms around him. "But I'd rather not think about it right now. The world could go to hell tomorrow. " He kissed Remus. "The only sensible thing to do is enjoy the present."

As Severus kissed him again, Remus heard someone clear their throat at the door. Remus turned around to see George walking into the room.

"I hate to interrupt, but I have news," he said, pouring himself a drink. "I'm being followed."

Severus glanced at Remus, smiling slightly. Especially at a time when things were at their most dangerous, Severus appreciated the presence of someone who Remus was sure Severus regarded as 'another genius'. "You're definitely being followed," he confirmed.

"Too bad they chose the ugliest bloke in the world to do it. Would it be too much to ask to be tailed by some beautiful bird?"

Remus laughed. "At least you know what yours looks like. The rest of us have yet to notice anything."

"Maybe they started with me first," George suggested.

Severus shook his head. 'They've been tailing Remus for weeks now."

Remus looked over, surprised. "You didn't seem particularly aware of it when I mentioned it earlier."

"I wasn't aware of the watch list," Severus explained. "I only knew he was tailing you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Remus asked, hurt. He could think of no reason Severus would keep that from him.

"Because there was no point in telling you. You're clever enough to figure such things out on your own."

Remus's jaw tightened and loosened immediately. He was hurt, but he knew he shouldn't have been. Severus was stressed and, as a result, curt. "Still, Severus. You might've told me."

Severus nodded. "Nothing to do about it now," he answered. For a split second, Remus wondered what else Severus knew that he wasn't sharing.

"If that's settled, I need something from you," George said to Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow curiously. "Veritaserum." George read the next question in his expression. "I think it's a good idea to have stores available at all times. I'm sure you already have your own. The Order should have stock, too."

Severus nodded. "It was done in the past. You're correct that it's getting to a point where we'll need stock." He looked over at Remus and sighed, exhausted and annoyed, it seemed. Remus suspected the suspicion on his own face to be the culprit for Severus's annoyance. He sighed and stood. "Alright. I'll take care of it now. I could use some quiet time."

"Sorry to ruin your afternoon," George called after Severus as he left the room.

Remus looked at George and chuckled. "You've made his day. Believe me. He needs a distraction from all of this."

"Aren't you supposed to be the one providing 'distractions'?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "In a perfect world, yes. But this is far from perfect. And Severus is worn out."

George nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I know it can be uncomfortable . . .."

George shrugged. "Not so much since Charlie started having trouble. He calls me on the Floo Network almost everyday. And he's lonely."

"I've never known Charlie to favor company."

"He doesn't. He favors animals. And blokes. So it's too bad _you__'__re_ taken. You two would be perfect together."

Remus gave George a stern look though he was highly amused. "Behave," he scolded. "Besides, your brother is a bit young for me."

"Oh, age is just a _number_, Remus!" George insisted cheekily. "The fact is that I know you lack a friend to talk to in all of this. You've not _one_ person you can trust to tell what's going on between Severus and Malfoy and The Order. Not counting Severus, of course."

Remus nodded, relieved to learn someone was willing to listen. "Your brother isn't the only soul who's lonely right now." George nodded, unsurprised. "Sometimes he doesn't come home." Remus stopped for a moment and stared at the doorway, afraid someone might listen. Severus would likely be mortified if someone overheard them. "I'm jealous," he sighed. "My fear and worry trump that, though. Fortunately."

"Would Severus be bothered by your jealousy? "

"Not as much as I am. Jealousy drives me mad. I'm mad enough as it is," Remus said, running his hand through his hair. "It doesn't help that I know it's rather irrational. I see what Lucius does to Severus; both the visible marks and . . . the less noticeable affects."

"Is Severus regretting teaching you Legillimency yet?"

"Probably."

George chuckled. "Well, seeing as he's both incapable of communicating his emotions on this matter and capable of hiding everything from you, I think he _had_ to teach you for fear of breaking this time. And I think he's letting you in on more than you think."

"_An__odd__statement_," thought Remus.

"Because I think he has to tell _someone_. And he trusts you most because he loves you most."

Remus fought a small smile for a second, but gave in shortly. "Perhaps you're right," he conceded immediately. No point being self-deprecating; it was obvious Severus loved him implicitly. "As for a bit of Order business, I need you to leak some information to your friend at The Prophet."

"Excellent," George said rubbing his hands together. "What's the scoop?"

Remus proceeded to explain to George the threats, both real and fabricated, against the Orphanage. Then he outlined the plan he and Severus had come up with. George poured both of them a drink.

"I can't believe Percy is involved with someone like that," George said dispiritedly. "Is there really nothing else we can do?"

"We can't incite a war and we can't let Hermione lose," Remus explained. "But we can't let an act of war be carried out." He sighed. "So this is the best we can do, insofar as I can see."

"Bloody Hell. Well, I'll get back to the shop and get in touch with my source. Hopefully luck will meet us in the middle this time. I'll see you at the debate tonight." With that proclamation, George downed his drink and walked out.

o0o

Thunderous applause erupted in the Great Hall as Headmistress McGonnagal took to the podium to announce the beginning to the Hogwarts Debate between Hermione Granger Weasley and Percy Weasley.

"Thank you. Thank you. Quiet down, please," she urged. They complied readily. "Welcome to our Ministerial debate. Let us meet our candidates. Current Director of International Magical Cooperation and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Percy Weasley."

More thunderous applause. Minerva permitted it.

"Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Member of the Boards of many advocacy groups, including the Society for Tolerance of Vampires, the Society for Distressed Witches, and the Campaign for Greater Freedom for Wizards, Ms. Hermione Granger-Weasley."

Severus covered his mouth and smiled. More thunderous applause for Hermione . . . no more than Percy, but still . . .. Severus's eyes met with Lucius's. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Severus nodded, as though in agreement.

"Joining me on the dais tonight are my colleague Fillius Flitwick and Ministry Official Delores Umbridge." Minerva wore years of annoyance with Umbridge plainly on her face though she tried desperately to hide it. "Tonight we will be asking questions submitted by you, the audience. The rules are similar to our previous debates: we will allow thirty seconds for answers and fifteen seconds for follow-ups. You will hear the following sound . . .," she trailed as a bell sounded, "when the candidate has run out of time. Please hold any applause until the end of the debate. Thank you." Applause erupted again as Minerva retreated to her seat on the dais. "Our first question is for Director Percy Weasley and it comes from Official Umbridge."

"Director Weasley," she said sweetly; "If you were elected Minister, what steps would you implement in order to protect our citizens from predators of less than innocuous origins?"

"I would implement a registry for individuals whose abilities, learned or . . .," he paused looking for the right word, " . . . _accidentally_ acquired, would prove useful in carrying out terrorist activities. Furthermore, I would ensure that all acts of terrorism would be punished swiftly and justly."

"I'd like to comment on that," Hermione said quickly. Her eagerness came as no surprise to Severus.

"Fifteen seconds, Ms. Weasley."

"I will confidently read between the lines and remind you there already exists a Werewolf Registry maintained by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures which is a branch of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which you head. Surely your Department is doing a fine job maintaining that registry. To create another would be redundant and wasteful."

It was everything Severus could do not to drop his jaw. Percy was going to be slaughtered.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Mr. Weasley?"

"I think in light of recent events, however, that it is clear that the current registry is out dated and under regulated. My proposed plans would eliminate the current registries in favor of more comprehensive ones as a measure of public security."

Severus wished Hermione had a chance to respond to that. Unfortunately, they had to move on. "Our next question comes from Professor Flitwick."

"Ms. Granger." Hermione smiled. "This question expands somewhat on the idea of a comprehensive registry. 'Given the state of security in the Wizarding World, what is the harm in developing a detailed registry documenting the whereabouts of creatures known to associate with terrorists?"

"Security is not nearly as bad as it is sensationalized to be and if it were, the Ministry would be shooting itself in the foot to acknowledge its complacency _particularly_ after the most recent war. Director Weasley also lacks concrete evidence proving any of these elusive 'terrorist acts' were perpetrated by the people who would be most effected by a new registry. We know _nothing_ of the persons behind these acts. Plots are constantly 'foiled' these days, but there never appears to be much news past the point of an arrest. Have we _ever_ learned the fate of anyone accused of a terrorist act in the past six months? The fact is, there is no hard evidence for _any_ organized terrorist groups in Great Britain. In fact . . .." She was cut off by the bell.

Severus could tell by the expression on Lucius's face that Percy was completely prepared for that response. Perhaps Hermione had her work cut out for her, after all.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"As we all know, the Ministry has many Departments which must maintain some degree of confidentiality and classified information not available to the public. There are quite a number of organized terrorist groups. To acknowledge them fully would put the public at risk and lend credibility to the notion that certain groups are inherently bad." Severus could not imagine where Percy was attempting to go with his convoluted statement. Was Lucius high? "The truth of the matter is that not every werewolf is bad on an individual basis. In fact, I'd wager most of them are fine, upstanding citizens - most of the time. There are times, however, when he loses his Free Will and is overcome by a beast. Would it be in the best interest of the public to eliminate a list which informs us of nothing more than the locations and names of creatures which prey strictly on humans?"

"I can understand the desire for a registry for Werewolves, but they are not the only group you're seeking to include on your registry. Animagi are also included, as are people of giant and goblin descent. Why would anyone need to know where they are all of the time?"

Percy pursed his lips and stared, annoyed. "I don't know where your information is coming from. There are no such proposals."

The bell sounded again and Minerva cleared her throat. Hermione and Percy were glaring at each other. Fortunately, candidates were required to surrender their wands before debates. Severus leaned over to say something to Remus, who was playing the part of humiliated lover well, only to be interrupted by McGonnagal.

"Yes. Well, this next question comes from Delores Umbridge."

"Mr. Weasley, what is your position on Muggle relations?"

"As the current Director of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, maintaining a distance between the Muggle community and our own is integral to the security of our society. Historically, Muggles are unaccepting of Magical practice and it is best we continue to remain in separate societies."

An excellent way of smoothing over harsh facts; he would prohibit unions of Wizard and Muggle, Wizard and Beast, and Wizard and Being. He wondered if Hermione would realize that.

"How separate can our societies truly remain as inter marriage rates continue to climb not only with Muggles, but with other sentient beings as well? Wouldn't it be prudent to move towards _improving_ relations with all communities? What good could possibly come from continuing to ostracize everyone around us?"

"At a time when our people are in such danger, Ms. Granger, it's imperative we practice extreme caution. Surely you understand it's only temporary."

"So you say," she snarled.

"Ms. Granger, I'll remind you not to speak out of turn," Minerva reminded her. Reluctantly, Hermione nodded. "Next question from Delores Umbridge."

"Ms. Granger. Would you favor a program wherein werewolves would report to the Ministry for incarceration three days a month and vampires would be restricted to their own communities?"

"Absolutely not," Hermione answered without hesitation. There were a few murmurs throughout the crowd. Severus noticed Remus stiffen and sigh, annoyed at their reaction. He let it go reluctantly, though, choosing instead to focus on Hermione. As a political candidate, she was a breath of fresh air, blatantly honest and unapologetic. Remus was certainly enjoying watching her, eschewing his deadpan in favor of a proud grin. He hardly acknowledged Severus's presence.

Severus hated missing out on the moment.

"I see no point in it. Those communities are co-existing quite well with our own right now. The non-profit Blood Banks are thriving. My family donates once every three months. Many others - wizards, muggles, and half-bloods alike - do just the same. The Magical Community came together on the 'issue' (such as it was) of Vampire/Human Relations. As for werewolves . . . Wolfsbane and mating. Perfectly sensible solution."

"Am I correct in assuming you endorse the mating of werewolf to human?"

"Of course I do," she responded quickly. There were more murmurs throughout, these louder. Even the most tolerant of witches and wizards found that particular coupling a difficult concept to embrace though they wouldn't know the difference if they weren't aware of the werewolf. Severus wasn't sure Remus would let it go as easily a second time.

"Minerva," Percy said, "might I respond?"

"Of course," she replied.

"How do you suggest we go about ensuring the werewolves are taking Wolfsbane, mating, or both?"

"I suggest that we trust adults to make responsible choices. If - and only if - the law is broken is it the Ministry's duty to intervene. In that case, we would treat them like any other criminal."

"Why not head that off at the pass with preventative measures?"

"Detention for crimes that _might_ be committed?" she asked.

There were whispers among the crowd.

Percy swallowed audibly. Lucius's jaw tensed. "That isn't what's being discussed."

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. I'll remind you to stick to the format as it was laid out initially. Let's move on to our next question. Professor Flitwick?"

"Ms. Weasley, where do you stand on goblin rights?"

"I believe they should have them," was all the reply she gave. Severus laughed out right, earning a glare from Remus.

"Would you care to respond, Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked.

"It is my belief that goblins, presently, maintain adequate rights and the Ministry is, of course, highly supportive of that community." Very diplomatic.

"Delores?"

Unamused by Minerva's casual use of her first name, Umbridge posed her question. "Mr. Weasley. What is your opinion of the newly formed Counter Terrorism Squad?"

"CTS is integral to the security of the Wizarding Community. They're a proactive measure."

"Measure against what?" Hermione asked derisively. "For all the so called growing threat of terrorism, the past twelve months have actually been the most peaceful on record since the second fall of Voldermort."

"How peaceful things are month-to-month isn't indicative of how peaceful things will be next month." Percy caught Lucius's eye. Lucius nodded. "There have been reports of organized meetings the details of which I will not go into. Suffice it to say, they are pursuing terroristic objectives and CTS is merely a group comprised of tolerant, competent individuals assembled to ensure those groups do not gain a stronghold."

Hermione snorted. "Why, exactly, aren't these terrorist organizations public knowledge? I've sought them out."

"With limited resources. Ms. Granger, I _assure_ you, the Ministry knows _exactly_ what it's doing."

"Indeed," Hermione mumbled. "Did the ministry know what it was doing when Bartimus Crouch Senior was allowed to remain Imperiused for the better part of a year? Did the Ministry know what it was doing when it put Harry Potter on trial for casting a Patronus charm to protect himself and his cousin from Dementors? Dementors that were sent to Little Whinging on Delores Umbridges's orders? Did the Ministry know what it was doing when it appointed Delores Umbridge as Hogwarts High Inquisitor?" She paused to take a breath. "I would guess not on that last one as the position has been permanently dissolved."

The Great Hall erupted with thunderous applause. Clever point though she was making, Hermione's eagerness to attack Umbridge could be harmful in several ways. Severus watched Remus and Lucius's eyes meet. As he watched Remus glare, Severus began to suspect he was only half-aware of that fact. Minerva made one half hearted attempt to silence the audience before letting them wear themselves out.

"There was a time when those actions were completely justified," Percy began as the crowd quieted reluctantly. "It's unfortunate that liberties were stripped many years ago, but it had a place. Delores did a fine job while that position existed." Delores smiled at Percy and turned to look at the crowd. "As for Potter's trial - again, liberties had to be stripped. You'll recall that situation was rectified immediately." he reminded her. "Barty Crouch . . . the Ministry hasn't denied mistakes were made. This vigilance I'm exercising now is the only way to ensure no one is Imperiused again. Surely you support such an effort."

"Not when such efforts kept people like Stan Shunpike, who was also Imperiused, incarcerated for almost a year. Nor did it prevent other innocent bystanders from being pulled into compulsory service under Voldemort or imprisoned in Azkaban."

"And at the time, we didn't know what the threat was nor did we have any reason to believe there was one. Blame the Ministry all you'd like, you're making our case for us. We _must_ be vigilant."

"Actually, we _did_ know what the threat was. It was Voldemort. The Ministry simply refused to accept it."

"Ms. Granger, as you weren't employed at the Ministry, you have no first-hand knowledge of how we handled You-Know-Who, nor are you prepared to handle any such threat. You simply lack experience."

"I may not have been employed with the Ministry but I am certainly not lacking in experience dealing with mad men, Voldemort, in particular."

The bell sounded. "Please remember to stick to the format," Minerva reminded them. Percy was turning redder by the second. Lucius was staring intensely. Remus was at the edge of his seat. "Professor Flitwick?"

"Mr. Weasley. What is your definition of 'security'?"

Severus raised his eyebrows. _That_ was an interesting question. Unfortunately, it went unanswered as a Ministry employee rushed onto the stage and whispered in Minerva's ear. Eyes wide, she addressed the crowd. "Our apologies, but this debate will have to be rescheduled. Mr. Weasley is needed at the Ministry."

Hermione scoffed. "I'm sure."

The man handed Percy a piece of paper. "Ladies and gentlemen . . .." Percy grinned, smug and self-satisfied. If he was in on the threat, Severus imagined, he was the world's worst actor. He suspected, however, Percy was both ignorant and too dull to realize that the wake of a terrorist threat is no place to be smug. "There has been a terrorist threat made against the Veteran's Orphanage."

His announcement was met with pandemonium. Owls swept in dropping off the Special Edition Prophet to those who still bothered to subscribe. Hermione, it was no surprise, was one of them. He looked over at Remus who had his head in his hands.

The Hall emptied out quickly leaving only Order members and Hogwarts staff. Minerva dismissed the teachers and motioned for everyone else to follow her to her office.

"Percy couldn't get out of there fast enough," Hermione said.

"Lucius looked horrified," Severus added.

Remus looked at Severus, annoyed. "Not surprised _you_ noticed," he mumbled, audible to everyone.

Severus sat, quietly absorbing Remus's frustrations as he'd grown accustomed to doing.

"Yes, well, we need to decide how we can make this development work in our favor," McGonnagal said.

"If I may?" Dumbledore queried, holding his hand up to get everyone's attention.

"Well, you're going to anyway," Minerva replied.

"I am correct in assuming the Ministry only learned of this threat after it was published in the Prophet?" Albus waited for confirmation before continuing. "Perhaps this would be a good time, Ms. Weasley, to point out that, this being the case, the Counter Terrorism Squad is doing little to reveal any potential for terror. An anonymous tip to the newspaper makes them look a bit...superfluous."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That's a great idea," she acknowledged.

"And not something Percy will expect," Remus added.

"But Lucius will," Severus supplied.

Remus scoffed petulantly. "Severus would know what Lucius expects," he snarled through clenched jaw, refusing to regard Severus.

"I can take care of Lucius," Luna said casually.

He'd forgotten that she'd joined them. "So much for the objectivity of the press," Severus mocked.

"It's amazing how easy it is to be objective by merely printing the truth. Unlike The Prophet, I don't have to make things up in order to sell papers," she responded seriously. Severus noticed Hermione turn around to hide her laughter. "I can run an exposé on him and the Weasley campaign. I'll do one on Remus and Hermione as well. We'll make it a double issue. With Remus and Malfoy on the cover, it'll sell faster than Harry's edition."

"Will Lucius expect _that_?" Remus asked petulantly.

"As vain as he is, I expect he would," Luna answered not having fully caught the question.

"Luna's not incorrect," Severus began tactfully, not wanting to exacerbate the situation. "But I doubt he would expect The Quibbler to print these particular truths at any rate. He will not respond well, Miss Lovegood. He would not be above hurting you."

"You would know about hurting people," Remus mumbled

"I _do_," Severus mistakenly replied, "and I know because of _friendship_."

"_Friendship_?" Remus spat. "You call that a friendship?" He laughed and shook his head, keeping his voice low.

George cleared his throat. "Severus! This evening would be a fine one for catching up with Mr. Longbottom here and myself," George said, putting his arm around Neville.

"I'm merely explaining that untoward behavior isn't the only way to gather information," Severus continued.

"Seriously, man!" George shouted, grinning. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"One moment, Mr. Weasley," Severus said, standing up. "Luna, please consider the consequences very carefully before you start a fight with Lucius Malfoy."

Luna walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "I've been a 'guest' of Lucius Malfoy before. I know exactly what I'm getting into."

Severus sized her up. He'd forgotten that The Dark Lord had held her captive as a means of controlling her father. He'd heard that even Bellatrix had been unable to satisfactorily break her. He nodded his head once before turning to Remus. He sized him up too before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"And no, I don't generally call it friendship. I call it an assignment. I'll see you at home." That said, he followed George and Neville out of Minerva's office.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Characters pilfered from Rowling. Story is ours. Graphic sex and noncon.

"This place is incredible," Severus said, toking Neville's pipe for about the fifth time that evening. Neville had created a very homey environment with a bit too much scarlet for Severus's liking. But it _was_ inviting and cozy.

George looked around Neville's quarters. "There are so many plants," he remarked.

"Huh?" Neville grunted as he walked into the room with three firewhiskeys.

"I said THAT'S A LOT OF PLANTS!" he shouted. Severus laughed.

Neville frowned discouragingly. "If you got close enough to smell them you wouldn't complain about them," he replied, gesturing to the pipe Severus was handing to George.

"Oh, I'm not complaining. Just making an observation."

"Well, observe more quietly," Severus interjected. Neville smiled, handing out the drinks. "Here's to a lull in the storm," Severus offered, raising his glass. They toasted. Severus downed his drink in one go.

"Be careful," George admonished. "I don't think Remus is going to be terribly inclined to take care of you tonight."

"Bugger off," Severus replied, throwing in an obscene hand gesture as well.

"Don't let Molly catch you doing that," Neville piped in. "She'll hex your fingers together."

"She would, too," Severus conceded. "As for Remus, this close to the full moon I'm more likely to be smothered than ignored. He's always a little more . . .." He trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Sensitive?" George supplied.

"Your word choice, not mine," Severus agreed with a grin.

"Yeah, Susan gets like that, too."

"As do most of the women I know," George added thoughtfully.

Severus and Neville laughed. Neville took the pipe from George. "It isn't fair, really," he said before he smoked.

"What?" George asked.

"You know," Neville said, holding his breath. "That Remus has to live with that," he answered on a cloud of smoke.

"Severus lives with it, too," George said.

"I live _near_ it," Severus replied, shaking his head. "I mean, it's hard on me, too. The bite," he began, gesturing to his neck, "made things different from the get-go."

"Different how?" George asked quickly.

Severus looked at him, then back at Neville, who was literally at the edge of his seat within seconds. Evidently, they were interested in the inter-workings of the relationship between man and werewolf, as though the two were so different. At any rate, Severus was compelled by the opportunity to teach them.

"I'm a different person in many ways. In the days leading up to the full moon, I become more tolerant of his mood swings. It's as though I become . . . submissive to his whims, whatever they may be. And they are in no short supply then."

"What's it like for you two on the full moon?" George asked.

Severus cleared his throat. "The transformation is always brutal. But after that, it's really rather nice. Separate it's . . . unbearable," he sighed, taking George's drink and downing it. "As long as he gets his Wolfsbane, it's like sleeping next to a very large, very affectionate dog. I've only been with him for two missed doses of Wolfsbane. The second time, it . . .." He trailed off. '_It_ _broke_ _my_ _heart_.' But he couldn't bring himself to reveal so much of his feelings. "As long as I live, he's never going through that again. He doesn't deserve it." Many did, though. Death Eaters. Himself. Not a good man with a proper heart. Not Remus.

"How affectionate is that dog?" George asked, cheekily lightening the mood..

Severus shrugged. "That really depends on how much peanut butter I have," he answered. George laughed as Neville's face scrunched. "Moony's really amazing, though."

"You call him Moony?" Neville asked.

"It's his name," Severus replied, as though it were perfectly obvious.

"I suppose," Neville replied.

They sat in silence for a moment. Neville passed the pipe to Severus who accepted it eagerly.

"Can we see it?" George asked.

Severus looked at him curiously.

"The bite," Neville said eagerly. He backed off quickly, embarrassed. "I think he's asking that."

"Yes, the bite."

Severus looked at them oddly, then cleared his throat. "That doesn't seem a bit weird to you?" He lit the pipe.

"Yeah, a little," George answered casually. "What's weird, anyway? Just show us the bite."

Severus slowly exhaled as he considered George's request. Being with Remus, he'd conquered his over developed modesty, but his mark was private. The only other person who'd ever seen it was Lucius. That realization decided for him; he would be damned if Lucius was the only person who'd seen his mark.

He took another hit and unbuttoned his robes and shirt and slid them off of his shoulder. They stood and approached him. "It's there," he said, pushing his hair out of the way.

"Whoa," George said, looking over Severus's shoulder. He hadn't looked at the bite in some time, but Severus suspected it was about the same as it'd always been: a little black, a little blue with the slightest hint of green surrounding the red imprint of teeth. Though it'd long ago healed and had never bled - he'd hardly even felt the bite, having been administered mid-coitus - it looked almost exactly as it had the night it was given to him.

"Whoa, indeed," Severus agreed as Neville leaned in closer. Severus pulled his clothes back over his shoulder. "There. You've seen it."

George took another smoke and flopped down on the sofa.

"It looks like it never healed," Neville said. "Do you ever feel it?"

"Only recently. It isn't a physical pain per se. When he transforms and I'm not there, my heart palpitates. I feel something like a slow surge of heat. It overwhelms me and the walls seem to close in. My teeth grind. My head aches. I lose control of my actions. And I can't recall what those actions were." He took a drink from a glass of water on the table beside him. "That's what I've learned from one of what I assume will be several full moons without him. Maybe not, though. Hopefully not."

"Once Hermione wins the election you won't have to worry about it," Neville said confidently.

Severus and George shared a look. There was no guarantee that Hermione would win the election. If she did, Neville was right. If she didn't, things would only get much worse. Percy in office would give Lucius carte blanche to do whatever he pleased. In all probability, he would set out to have Remus destroyed, just to win the pissing contest on which they were fast embarking.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I have to get up and teach class in the morning," Neville said, standing up. George and Severus followed suit and allowed Neville to politely kick them out of his quarters. Severus and George made their way to The Hog's Head.

"Fancy a drink?" George asked.

"No, I want to get home to Remus. Another time," he promised before stepping into the Floo and going home.

o0o

"Really, Remus, get some rest and don't forget to take your Wolfsbane tonight," Hermione'd said just a few hours before Severus Flooed in from Hogwarts. He'd complied with her request to take his medicine but, after the way he'd behaved that afternoon, he knew a restful evening was unlikely to befall him. It was possible (though unlikely) that Severus wouldn't come home. He certainly wouldn't rest then. Perhaps he'd return and they'd argue. Or he'd return and Remus could apologize unabashedly.

He heard Severus Floo in and came into the den to find him wiping soot from his forehead. Remus smiled as Severus put his hand down and looked up at him. "Bumped my head," he explained.

Remus walked toward him. "Let me see it," he offered.

"It's not really anything," he continued.

Remus put his arms around Severus and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"For . . .."

"Being an insensitive idiot."

"Thank you. Sincere and accurate apology accepted."

"I could make it up to you," Remus suggested hopefully. With Severus standing before him, he could think of nothing other than taking him. Having him. For as sincerely apologetic as he was, Remus was still driven to prove himself better than Malfoy in every way possible.

"What did you have in mind?"

"What do you want?"

Severus grinned. "Of all the questions you ever ask me, that one is my absolute favorite." Remus chuckled as Severus began unbuttoning his robes. "I'm thinking I want to spend a little time in bed with you this evening having a fascinating yet mindless conversation about anything other than Order business, but I think first what I'd like most would be for you to bend me over that couch and . . .. I'll let you decide. You know what you're doing."

Remus laughed. "Indeed, Severus. Indeed," he said, kissing him. Of course he proved Severus right, not only bent over the couch, but after their mindless conversation. Twice.

They woke together a few hours later, hungry. Severus went down to cook breakfast while Remus took a shower. He returned to the kitchen at about the same time Severus was putting food onto plates.

"I'm sleepy," he complained.

"Eat and we'll go back to bed," Severus insisted.

That was agreeable to Remus.

They ate together silently for awhile. Eventually Severus spoke. "Is there any way we can talk about this without you becoming angry? What I mean to say is, just talk to me. If you want to say something. I'm listening. I won't be angry."

Remus looked up at Severus oddly. "That is not a statement one expects to hear from Severus Snape."

"Right, I didn't expect to hear it either. I knew I was thinking it, but it was surreal coming out. Wasn't certain I'd actually said anything, actually."

"Quite frankly I feel _selfish_ talking to you about this. I know what you're going through, and you don't need to listen to my angst on top of everything else."

Severus nodded. "I won't ask you to do anything which makes you uncomfortable," he assured him. "Having said that, I really do want at least to know how to keep you somewhat happy. To keep you from becoming upset with me."

"That's just it, I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with myself. I know what you go through. I know my jealousy makes it ten times worse. One hundred times worse when I remind myself how completely irrational it is," Remus said before standing up to pace. "I drove you to Lucius that first time. Then I ordered you to keep going back for more."

Severus sighed. "I _really_ wish you'd watch that bloody memory. What went on with Lucius before all of this had nothing to do with you. So you can eschew the blame for that one. Really."

"I practically dared you," Remus said. "I know most of the time that you would not have been nearly as tempted if I hadn't gone into one of my . . . fits," he said lamely, covering his face for a second. "I'm not claiming it as an excuse, but the Lycanthropy doesn't help, especially around the full moon. Between the heightened senses and the heightened emotions, I can barely control myself, which of course makes it worse because I know I'm acting like a bloody fool but literally cannot help myself. The things I can feel . . . the things I can _smell_ . . .." He shook his head. "Then there's the added stress of Hermione's campaign and Lucius's bent on world domination. More so for you than for me, I see that plainly. Of course without all that we wouldn't be having this conversation, which brings me to my original point. I'm being completely irrational and it is incredibly selfish of me to be burdening you with my neurosis."

"Lucius and I have a very lengthy history. It isn't neurotic to have the notions you do. It's just incorrect. Which is not to say I can't see the effect the Lycanthropy has. And you're right; it does make it worse," Severus said. "But that's not what you were upset about yesterday."

Remus sighed and sat back down. While everything he said to Severus was true, he'd known that wasn't what Severus was asking about. "Why didn't you tell me I was being followed? Especially after everything we've talked about. I don't understand."

Remus looked up and caught Severus's eye. It was his turn to sigh after which he licked his lips and seemed to debate whether to answer the question. Remus did not like the direction they were heading, but Severus was unlikely to let it continue to fester. Severus buried his head in his hands for a second before looking up again and sighing. '_No_,' Remus thought. He wasn't going to like this one bit. "Don't _interrupt_ me," Severus warned. "Let me finish."

Remus nodded quietly, swallowing hard to moisten an inexplicably dry throat.

"I'm in very real danger," he began explaining slowly. "You know that as well as I. My assignment was to put myself in harm's way so that other people are protected. But your being followed isn't a matter of life and death. And if you'd become vigilant and your tail had caught on to it before the watch list was enacted, I would have been in _great_ danger and literally _no_ _one__'__s_ interests would have been served. I might have been exposed, Remus. I might have been killed." He frowned. "I was one of three people who knew you were being followed. If I _have_ to die in all of this, fine. But my work here isn't done and I see no good reason to risk the life of a valuable asset to The Order in the interest of full-disclosure to you." Severus took Remus's hand and squeezed. "You're not going to know everything Lucius is up to. It's not good for you nor is everything particularly relevant.

"Now, you must understand, this is not a matter of trust. At least not for me. There will come a time (if it isn't happening already - and I assume it is), that you will have to keep things from me, as well. This is a matter of duty." Remus nodded, humbled. "We've been working toward trust for ten years now and we've taken a giant step backwards since all of this began. _I_ _trust_ _you_. Implicitly. I need you to do the same for me."

Remus nodded again, too uncertain to speak.

"I miss you, Remus. I had no idea how much I could. I miss talking to you. Getting to know you." He smiled.

"We used to do that all the time," Remus said ruefully.

Severus chuckled uncertainly. "I can't tell if you're horny again or if you genuinely feel you don't know me right now."

"I know you, Severus. I miss you," he said shaking his head. "Ever since Malfoy showed back up, you've retreated again. And I worry. I just don't want to do anything that might make that retreat permanent."

"If you miss me, then I'm doing a good job," he explained regretfully. "There will be no permanent changes."

"Can you honestly promise me that?"

"You don't have to worry at all," Severus said, shaking his head. "Nothing permanent."

"Will you read to me?" Remus asked nervously.

Severus looked down and over the half-eaten meal before them. "I've eaten enough to justify my efforts," he remarked, standing. He took Remus's hand. "Bed?" Remus let Severus lead him upstairs to bed. "What would you like me to read?" Severus asked, sitting on the bed.

"This," Remus said pulling out a book Hermione had lent him. He climbed over Severus to get to his side and handed him the book.

"The Best of P.G. Wodehouse," he said turning it over in his hands.

"I've read the first few bits and they were really funny," Remus said.

"Where should I start?" Severus asked. Remus indicated the book mark before settling down with his head on Severus's chest. They spent the afternoon there, eventually dozing off.

They woke to loud, persistent banging on the front door of Spinner's End. Severus made his way to the door quickly, wand at the ready, as Remus pulled a t-shirt on over his head, begging Severus to slow down.

"Who's there?" Severus shouted through the door.

"Counter-Terrorism squad," called an unfamiliar voice.

Remus came into the living room, wand drawn. Severus slowly began opening the door. Quickly, it was thrust open

"Stupefy!" Remus shouted, but the spell was blocked.

"Serving a warrant for your arrest," drawled Draco Malfoy as he entered the room with two other squad members, both unfamiliar as the first who'd entered. "I recommend you don't throw anymore spells our way. The last thing you need to do now is resist."

"I demand to know why you're taking him away," Severus interjected.

"We have reason to believe he's the leader of the terrorist Organization of Werewolves that threatened the Orphanage."

"He's on the board of the bloody Orphanage!" Severus shouted at Draco.

"That's not something we sort out," Draco explained.

"You don't seem to bother to sort out much of anything," Severus growled as they restrained him and bound Remus, pushing him toward the door. "You can't do this. You don't have _evidence_."

"Consider your extracurricular activities in my father's bed the reason you don't know what Lupin's up to," he said as Remus was escorted from the house.

"I'm leaving for the Ministry right now!" Remus heard Severus calling after him.

"Put some clothes on first," Remus couldn't resist retorting just before he was apparated to an alley near the Ministry of Magic. He was led in through a side entrance he hadn't even known existed. They entered a room that reminded Remus of the intake desk at St. Mungo's, only instead of patients it was 'criminals'.

"I can take it from here," Draco said, grabbing Remus's arm. Bypassing the clerk on duty, Draco led Remus down a number of dark corridors, releasing him only after they'd reached the interrogation room. At least that's what Remus assumed it was. Draco released his bonds and gestured for him to sit down.

"I didn't have any warning," Draco said quietly.

"You did the right thing," Remus assured him. "I take it I'm to be interrogated."

"Yes. That Bas...my father," he amended, remembering where he was, "will be joining us shortly."

"I'm sure he has plenty of intelligent and fascinating theories regarding those threats. Any chance you're going to tell me how the hell any evidence points to me?"

"Oh, you'll see," Draco answered. "And it is fascinating."

They sat silently for a second. The door opened and slammed behind Remus. "Behold," Lucius purred as he walked past him. "The wolf." He smiled and sat himself directly in front of Remus. "Nicely done, Draco," Lucius said, encouragingly. Draco could pass off a proud smile effortlessly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Five against two, at six in the morning no less, hardly constitutes daunting odds, Lucius," Remus drawled. "Draco has, indeed, proven himself very well this morning." That last bit earned him a slap to the back of the head from Draco.

"Keep your smart ass comments to yourself, _werewolf_."

Any doubts Remus had that Draco would give them away fled in that moment.

"Tush, Draco. We mustn't hit . . . _people_," Lucius drawled slimily. "There are plenty of civilized methods of achieving our objective today."

"Because that's the first adjective that comes to mind when people think of the name Malfoy."

"Oh, certainly not," Lucius insisted, putting up a hand. "We're but humans, Lupin. Civilized humans are hard to come by. Civilized wolves . . . well, they're impossible to come by. But we all have our dark histories, don't we?"

Draco grinned. "The House of Malfoy calls to mind more interesting words."

"Like manipulative," Remus interjected.

Lucius smiled. "Perhaps in the eyes of those who are incapable of aspiring to greatness, getting what one wants might seem manipulative. But one wants what one wants. And one _gets_ what one wants as regularly as one wants it." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, this situation with the threat on the Orphanage. Tisk-tisk, Lupin. I'm not sure they'll let you keep your seat on the board after this."

"After what exactly? I haven't been charged with anything and every accusation I've heard has been vague, at best," Remus said calmly.

"Your owl was intercepted. The Werewolf Equality Organization's owl, anyway. Another board you're on, if I'm not mistaken. "

"I serve on a lot of boards."

"One of which used its owl to submit another threat to the Orphanage this morning.".

"Stupid animals," Draco muttered.

"As Draco so succinctly pointed out, animals are 'stupid,'" Remus replied, annoyed and unsurprised he was simply an 'animal' at the Ministry. "Who's to say it wasn't intercepted on actual business and given false documents to carry? It's not as if an owl could tell someone if they were carrying their original correspondence."

"I would suggest you save your defense for the trial you've been lucky enough to get. And as the Ministry's aware that this is a poor time for a trial, you and several others will be detained in holding cells below until after the full moon," Lucius explained.

Remus smiled ruefully. "Of course. It wouldn't do to be too hasty in issuing out 'justice'."

"We must be certain that the right kind of justice is being dished out," Draco answered.

"Draco . . .," Lucius began. He sighed. "Give Lupin and me a moment alone, please."

Draco looked at both of them intensely before storming off. As the door closed, Lucius sighed again. "He's a brat like his mother, but he does have his uses."

"I'll have take your word on that," Remus quipped. "Now that your son is gone, I assume we can drop the pretenses."

"Pretenses?" Lucius asked. "You say that as though we haven't always dealt with one another in pretense. Indeed, this is the very first time we've ever been alone together, isn't it?"

"All the more reason to be honest with each other for a change." Remus chuckled. "Well, as honest as the two of us will ever be."

"And what would you like for me to be honest about? How many times a week I have him? Or what he cries out when I get him off?" He grinned disgustingly. "Or perhaps a vision of the past?" He raised an eyebrow. "I hear Severus has taken you under his wing. I hear your Legillimency is quite good. There are plenty of events in my mind that would be of considerable interest to you, in particular." Lucius stood and walked around the table. "Not to mention," he said, leaning on the table beside Remus, " some spectacular memories of your late friend Sirius Black."

Remus growled as Lucius put his hand on his shoulders. "Sirius wasn't so much a slag as to go to bed with you," Remus spat out. Then again, Sirius under the influence was highly suggestible. Remus had no way of knowing that Lucius wasn't aware and hadn't taken advantage where Remus could not.

Lucius laughed. "Oh, Sirius was anything you wanted him to be after half a liter of Firewhiskey."

Remus's head hit the desk. "You bastard," he said quietly.

"You have no idea," Lucius whispered in his ear squeezing Remus's shoulders tightly. Remus could smell the man's growing arousal; hell he could damn near _feel_ it radiating off of him in waves as he moved his hands up to Remus's throat. "Perhaps that's the problem. You're jealous that your lovers have had something you could never hope to obtain under _honest_ circumstances."

"Yes, because you have so much to offer. If anything, I feel sorry that either one of them felt worthless enough to submit themselves to you."

"_Colloportus_," Lucius whispered, waving his wand in the direction of the door. He leaned down and ran his lips gently over Remus's neck. "Are you coming quietly?" he asked, suggestively.

"Coming where?" Remus asked. "You just locked us in."

"Precisely." He cast a _muffliato_ before continuing. "As to where . . . on your hand? Perhaps on your chest. Or face. Maybe your chest _and_ face. If you're uninterested, I can simply take what I want and be on my way."

"Severus will never forgive you."

"_Severus_ hasn't ever forgiven me for anything. I hardly expect him to make an exception for _this_," he scoffed. "You can make this easy and consent. You'll never have to tell him the truth. I assume you're a skilled Occlumens, as well."

"I'm not that easy," Remus retorted. Wandlessly he threw a stinging hex at Lucius and sprang from his seat.

Malfoy let out a yelp of surprise that ended up a moan of pleasure. "You have no idea what you're dealing with here," Lucius chuckled. He placed his wand in an inside pocket of his cloak before removing it and tossing it in a corner. Turning back to Remus, Lucius sighed. "Fascinating, that you dress as though you can't afford to do better."

Remus backed away from Lucius slowly, but he had no where to go. It wasn't long before Malfoy had him cornered. He took a swing, but Lucius grabbed his arm, forcing it behind his back as he turned Remus to face the wall. "Insolence like your earlier display will not be tolerated."

Remus felt Lucius slowly twist and pull his arm until he dislocated the shoulder. The pain was excruciating. Being held immobile by Malfoy's body made it even worse and Remus could not keep himself from letting out an agonized cry.

"And I thought I was going to have the pleasure of breaking you," Lucius whispered in his ear, stroking his cheek with one finger. "It seems that was all that it took."

"Wringing a response from a werewolf two days before the full moon is surely an accomplishment to boast about," Remus gasped out. He knew he was making it worse, but he would be damned if he would allow Lucius even the illusion that he was acquiescent. For his troubles, Lucius spun him around and back handed him.

Remus fell to the ground. As much as he hated to admit it, Lucius had the upper hand here. This was not a fight he could win. Unfortunately, that thought wasn't one that would keep him down. Even if he'd been convinced it would lessen Lucius's pleasure, Remus would not submit to that man on a good day. Two days from the full moon it was a physical impossibility.

Lucius chuckled as Remus hauled himself to his feet using the table for leverage. He was not quick enough to keep Malfoy from getting behind him and pinning him to the table with his good arm now twisted behind his back. Remus struggled as Lucius yanked his pajama pants down. Lucius turned him around and knocked him back onto the table wandlessly conjuring ropes which bound him there.

Lucius unbuckled his pants and positioned himself between Remus's legs. He leaned down and wrapped his hand around Remus's throat before kissing him. Remus fought the urge to vomit as Lucius pushed his tongue into his mouth. Lucius bit him hard on the neck just as he thrust violently into Remus.

Lucius dragged on for nearly 15 minutes, finally collapsing on top of Remus, panting. "Sometimes," he whispered, "one takes things one doesn't care for at all. Just to prove a point." He stood up and pulled up his trousers. "Though, admittedly, that was wonderful. You just didn't have much to do with it, did you?" With a wave of his hand, the ropes restraining Remus fell to the ground.

"Something tells me that you never actually receive anything from your partners. It's no wonder that you can't hold on to them for any extended amount of time," Remus said, trying to get his pants up from around his ankles without falling down.

Lucius laughed heartily and pulled Remus's pajamas up for him before shoving him back down in the chair. "Surely you realize I was shagging your lover decades ago and continue to do so with exceptional enthusiasm?"

It took every once of self control Remus possessed not to launch himself at his captor. He knew it. He knew it better than Lucius realized. He also knew that for all of Severus's twisted attachment to the man, it was an addiction he could only ever stomach in small doses.

"Surely you realize that if that had been enough Severus never would have taken me on in the first place? It amazes me that you can remain oblivious to how pathetic you truly are," Remus got out with some difficulty as Lucius had wrapped his hands around his throat again.

"I'm not pathetic enough to pretend we don't both know full well how you and Severus ended up together. He 'took you on' because I forced him to make a choice. And now I can use that to my advantage in any number of ways."

"What you fail to appreciate is that in the end, despite your machinations, it was _Severus__'__s_ choice," Remus explained in his best teacher voice. "I doubt he'd choose _you_ over death. Certainly not now, probably not then."

Lucius laughed. "Perhaps that's true. I wonder, however, how many other things he'd choose over death. I bet there are thousands," he speculated. "The really fascinating question to ponder is 'would he choose me over you?'"

"I've only doubted the answer to that question once. I'll never do it again."

"I suspect we'll be finding out just how foolish that is very shortly," he said. "Because someone has to fail. And I wasn't just arrested for suspicion of terrorism." He shrugged. "If I fail, so be it. But I won't, because my competition will be in Azkaban."

"We'll see about that." Remus knew it was cliché, but he was too tired to come up with anything better. Lucius just laughed, leaving Remus alone in the room. Remus wanted to lay back down on the table, but refused to give in. It would not do to show Lucius any weakness if it could be absolutely avoided. So he sat, dirty and exhausted, his back straight and his hands folded in his lap as if he were waiting for tea, wishing he knew how to right his shoulder without a wand.

Hours later, Draco returned to find him sitting just as his father had left him.

"I'm sorry," the young man whispered in his ear, fixing his shoulder with a flick of his wand.

"It's not your fault," Remus assured him, stretching it out a bit.

"I tried to get back sooner," Draco said, hauling him to his feet. "Come on, I need to move you to your holding cell. It's not much, but at least there's a cot."

"Thank you," Remus said before he was once more moved through the maze of hallways to another room where Draco mercifully left him in peace.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: These are not our characters. Some smut in this chapter. Thanks to all the new story alerts! Please review!

Severus was furious as he watched Remus being led away. _"__I_ _should_ _have_ _seen_ _it_ _coming__,"_ he thought as he yanked on clothes, not caring whose they were or if they even matched. He realized that as occasional (occasional for him at any rate) as his drug use had been, it was clearly too much. _"__No_ _more_ _until_ _this_ _mess_ _is_ _resolved__,"_ he decided, storming out of the house and making his way to the Ministry.

Once there, he discovered that no one in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement knew anything about Remus's arrest. They sent him to the Auror division. The Aurors told him to go back to M.L.E.. He was about to hex someone when Harry walked in and grabbed him.

"Master Snape, you need to come with me to answer some questions," Harry said dragging him to his office. He let him go as soon as he'd closed the door behind them. "We didn't know," Harry said after casting a _Muffliato_. "Lucius dragged Draco out of bed at five thirty this morning to carry out the arrest. Draco's Patronus woke me at five forty to inform me. I've since learned that I will not be allowed to work this particular assignment due to my personal relationship with the 'terrorist'." Harry sighed before taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hate to say it, but if you want answers, you're going to have to go to Malfoy."

"I see," Severus said wearily. He looked around to assess how much privacy they actually had. "Perhaps you should ask everyone over for dinner tonight," he said carefully. "If we all stick our heads together I'm sure we can come up with a solution to this debacle."

"Seven o'clock?"

"I'll see you then," Severus said before cancelling the _Muffliato_. "This is outrageous!" he yelled. "Barging into someones home at six o'clock in the morning for no good reason. What gives you the right?"

"We have every right to protect the public from threats," Harry began equally loudly before Severus cut him off.

"Threats? What threats? We're veterans; heroes by most accounts. We have done nothing more than look out for the rights of people who have no say in how they're treated by this government," Severus ranted. "Don't think you can get away with this, Potter." He gave Harry his best sneer and stormed out of the office, breaking Harry's door in the process. He scowled at the other C.T.S. members (and anybody else who happened upon his path) as he made his way to the lift.

The gates opened to reveal Arthur and Percy.

"Snape," Arthur greeted him curtly putting his hand on Percy's shoulder. "What brings you to the Ministry this early?"

"Remus has been arrested," he replied shortly.

"I don't know why you're surprised," Percy said condescendingly. "Given his blood status and his penchant for underground organizations. He was bound to get mixed up in something nefarious sooner or later."

"Indeed," Severus drawled. "I guess one could say he had a penchant for that as well."

Luckily they were interrupted when the lift stopped and others joined them. Severus got out at the atrium and headed straight for the news stand. He purchased a Daily Prophet. Though there was a nice little quote from Hermione about the uselessness of the C.T.S., he was shocked to discover that Remus's arrest was not the headline. He was still scanning for any mention of it elsewhere when Goyle walked up to him and handed him a note.

"It's good to see you getting your priorities straight," he grunted before lumbering off again.

Severus opened the note to see Lucius's best copperplate. Severus snorted at the salutation.

_Darling__,_

_Go_ _to_ _the_ _manor_ _and_ _wait_ _for_ _me_ _there__._ _Everything_ _will_ _work_ _out_ _for_ _the_ _best__._ _I_ _promise__._

_Lucius_

He balled up the parchment and threw it in the first bin he found before Flooing over to the manor. He let the elves bring him breakfast in Lucius's office and waited.

It was more than an hour later when Lucius finally strolled in looking quite smug. Severus rose to greet him and was pulled into a violent embrace.

"It's a pity," he began without earnest. "But not unexpected in troubled times." His hot breath against Severus's neck was, for the first time in years, _infuriating_. "What are you wearing?" Lucius asked, pulling back to eye Severus critically.

Severus sneered. "I want to see him," he ground out, disentangling himself from Lucius.

Lucius nodded. "Of course," he replied politely. "You will see him as soon as the Ministry will allow. Probably tomorrow." Lucius pulled him into another embrace. "I can assure you he's doing quite well. I took the liberty of checking on him myself. I must admit I now see the attraction." He punctuated the last sentence by biting Severus's earlobe.

Severus inhaled deeply at the pain, realizing suddenly that Lucius _reeked_ of sex. He pushed Lucius away from him and held him at arms' length. The smirk on Lucius's face confirmed Severus's worst fears. Lucius had been with Remus - likely nonconsentually - and now the man stood before him expecting to have Severus, as well.

Severus could not have stopped his reaction if his life depended on it. He vomited, taking some pleasure out of the fact that he managed to drench Lucius's boots and the bottom of his robes in the process. Unfortunately, that couldn't quell the dread from knowing he'd shown the man weakness.

Both surprising and unsurprisingly, Lucius merely laughed and looked down at his robes. "_Scourgify_," he said after drawing his wand. He put his hands on Severus's shoulders and smiled at him. "Don't worry. He was only a little put out by the whole thing. And have no worries over your reaction. You _should_ be sick. Sick with fear, but sick, nonetheless." He moved across the room, poured himself a drink and then settled in behind his desk. "Though we spent a considerable amount of time together, your mate never saw fit to explain to me why an owl from an organization he's heavily involved with delivered a terrorist threat to the Orphanage. If he continues to keep quiet . . .. Suffice it to say, your fears are justified."

"You know damn well he had nothing to do with any threats to the Orphanage," Severus said, conjuring himself a glass of water.

"Probably, and as well as you know, I have nothing to do with Remus's fate. Unless he confesses to his involvement. But we know what his fate is in that case." He smiled again. "I could, however, influence his fate. _You_ could influence his fate."

"What exactly do you want?"

"You," he replied, simply. "You leave him and come be where you belong."

Severus sized him up, seething inside, considering the proposition. "And I get what in return? Exactly," he added.

"He doesn't sit in Azkaban indefinitely. You get the satisfaction of knowing you put a stop to that. You get me, of course."

"He doesn't go to Azkaban at all," Severus countered.

"You're negotiating? Bit tacky, isn't it?" he asked, eyebrow raised. He cleared his throat and readied his most infantilizing tone. "Being a beast, he has no right to a trial and will not receive one." He stared at Severus. "He'll do a stint in Azkaban, regardless. I can have him released after the elections, however. All you have to do is leave him."

Severus was going to agree. They both knew that. Severus also knew that he would not leave Malfoy manor without Lucius's express permission - perhaps even personal escort - once Severus did agree. "I need time to think this over," he said.

"I wouldn't drag my feet on this if I were you," he warned. "Things might happen. Unfortunate things." Severus nodded before stepping in the Floo to go home.

He spent the afternoon drinking tea and staring out of the window.

o0o

By the time everyone met for dinner, word of Remus's arrest had spread to every Order member. Unusually, they put off the meeting until after dinner, preferring to spare the children. Severus couldn't watch them without thinking of the fun Remus had whenever he was with them. They asked after him. They seemed devastated when they discovered he'd be absent, but seemed to quickly forget about it. Such was the attention span of a child. Blessedly, he no longer taught. He was in no fit state to tolerate it anymore.

"Well, now that everyone is fed," George began, "it's time to get down to business." Severus smiled at how easily George assumed command of the meeting. It was good to know someone would be able to step up should Remus become indisposed for any length of time, especially as he would no longer be in a position to step up himself. "Severus, what can you tell us about the incident?"

Briefly Severus ran down the mornings' events electing to skip over (for the time being) his 'meeting' with Lucius. George then went round the room culling every bit of information he could about Remus's situation.

"The lack of attempts by the Prophet to reveal his arrest is interesting . . .," Hermione trailed.

"Not especially," Kingsley spoke up. "It would reflect poorly on Percy's campaign for the Ministry to go after Hermione's campaign manager."

"Did you ever actually _see_ any other werewolves while you were at the Ministry?" Severus asked Harry. He couldn't recall having seen any of Remus's friends from the Board.

Harry nodded. "All but one board member was arrested. He fled the country."

Severus couldn't blame the man. Lucius was notoriously violent toward 'lesser beings', as he saw them. No sane wolf would submit to such terror before the full moon. But then, being so close was a trigger for insanity, by itself. And being alone . . ..

"Lucius Malfoy had a proposition to free Remus. I believe I'm going to take it," he announced. "He can't miss his Wolfsbane and he can't be alone. Someone must stay nearby for his transformation. Hermione, perhaps, as before . . .."

"What's his proposition?"

"Leave Remus, go be with him." Everyone looked at him as though he were insane. "I only have to go long enough for us to intervene and have him arrested. In the meantime, Remus won't sit in Azkaban."

"You're not leaving Remus for Malfoy," Harry interjected. "You've done enough, Severus, stop trying to control it all."

"_Control_ _it_ _all_?" he snarled in response. "Piss off, Potter. This has nothing to do with control. This is about Remus. No one has a greater interest where he's concerned than I."

"Which is precisely why you should have the least amount of involvement in this situation as possible. Your judgment is clouded."

"The hell it is!" he yelled.

"And are you prone to shouting?" Hermione interjected. "You aren't calm and you aren't reasonable, Severus."

"She's correct," George replied. "Unfortunately, so is Severus. He needs to go to Malfoy if we don't want his entire cover blown. There is little we can do now in terms of his position other than ride out the storm."

Severus smirked at Harry as George took his side. He noticed Ginny squeezing Harry's thigh under the table. He couldn't tell if it was to calm Harry or a silent suggestion for him to shut up. Either way, it was ineffective.

"So we're just going to sit back and hope that _Malfoy_ keeps up his end of the bargain? Hope that Severus isn't sacrificing himself for nothing?"

"Of course not. After the meeting you, Bill, and I will work on the plan to spring Remus as quickly as possible. In the mean time, we still need intelligence, not to mention that it would be extremely dangerous for Severus to refuse Malfoy's offer. Particularly after we rescue Remus."

He watched as the group digested this information. George was absolutely right. Severus was stunned that it had occurred to George at all. Apparently, he was the only one who had thought that far ahead. Everyone in the room knew spying was a dangerous task, but it was easy to forget sometimes just how thin a line Severus actually walked. He generally thought it a testament to his skill that people took his safety for granted.

He looked around the room, surprised by the reactions. If he'd thought about it, he would have expected pity. He certainly didn't expect to see fear and concern on most of their faces. Molly looked like it was taking every ounce of will power she possessed not to get up and mother him to within an inch of his life. For reasons he didn't completely understand, Severus considered letting her do just that. Finally, George broke the silence.

"I know this is upsetting for all of us to think about, but it's important that we remember exactly how much is on the line here. Why don't we all take a few minutes to compose ourselves? it's been an emotional day for us all," George said wearily, before standing to face Severus. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Yes, of course," he replied, following George out of the dinning room and into the sitting room. George poured them both a drink before sitting. Severus gracelessly threw himself onto the couch. "I'm not going to enjoy this conversation, am I?"

"Nope," George agreed readily. "I do ask, however, that you allow me to finish before you tell me off."

"I will do my best to restrain myself," Severus commented dryly.

"After you've gone to Malfoy, you should stay there. We will meet at Grimmauld Place once a week to exchange news. If it's an emergency you may make contact using this coin," he said, pulling what appeared to be a galleon out of his pocket. He handed it to Severus, who looked at it curiously. "It's how we arranged D.A. meetings. Hermione's idea, naturally. Protean Charm. I assume you know how it works?"

Severus nodded, impressed despite himself.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from Headquarters for the foreseeable future. I also think it's best if you're not involved in planning Remus's breakout. We both know that Malfoy is underhanded and not to be trusted. I'm sorry Severus, but it's too risky otherwise."

Severus thought this over. It made sense, yet it bothered him to be effectively cut off from the Order. Again. But he considered the reason he was there; for Remus he could do anything. "I understand," Severus said slowly. "You're absolutely right."

"There are words I never thought to hear you say."

"I wish people would stop saying that."

"It's time for you to go home, Severus," George said before standing up in a clear sign of dismissal. "Pack a bag for Remus and leave it at Grimmauld Place. I'll pick it up tomorrow. In the mean time, good luck. I'll see you next week."

Resigned, Severus stood, shook George's proffered hand, and went home to pack Remus's bag. It grated on his nerves, but it needed to be done. Tomorrow he would go to Lucius and, with a little luck, it would all be over soon.

o0o

Remus woke up the next morning surprised he'd been able to fall asleep. The lights were kept on the entire time. Various officials came in to question him numerous times. Eventually, they were simply pounding randomly on the door, intent to keep him awake. Unsurprisingly, they had 'forgotten' to provide food. Most disturbingly, they'd 'forgotten' to administer the Wolfsbane. Remus looked over at the bucket they'd so kindly provided for him to relieve himself, noting they'd 'forgotten' to empty that. "_No_ _surprise_ _there_."

He shook his head and stood up, stretching. Other than his body telling him the full moon was nigh, he had no idea of the time, annoyed with his disorientation.

He went to the bars and gripped them, trying to push his face as far past them as possible. Needless to say, his vision was well-limited. "Hello?" he called out. There was no answer. He called out twice more, again, to no avail. He took a seat in the corner of his cell and sat there pondering the potential for escape when he heard someone rattling keys.

"Remus," came a sing-song voice, chilling and infuriating. "Have you woken?" Malfoy suddenly appeared at the gate.

"Not long ago," he answered, stifling a yawn. His feet shuffled anxiously as he desperately fought off sleep. "You're not yet in danger of earning a reputation for bad hosting." His toes curled in frustration. He wanted to scream.

"I should hope not," Lucius drawled. "I trust you had an _entertaining_ night."

"I'm not sure that's the adjective I would use to describe it," Remus replied wearily, sitting down on the cot. The muscles in his legs tensed and his fists were tight. "I want to see Severus."

"I don't blame you. He is rather splendid," Lucius agreed amiably as he unlocked the cell and let himself in, locking the door back behind him. "I was thinking about the last time we were alone. I regret that had to happen as it did. I'd like to make it up to you."

"_The_ _man__'__s_ _insane_!" thought Remus.

"What did you have in mind?" Of course, he knew what Lucius expected. It seemed to be the only thing that was ever on his mind. (In less serious circumstances, Remus might have wondered how the man got anything done.) Unfortunately, Remus knew enough about Lucius's proclivities to know there was no way of knowing _exactly_ what would turn him on from day to day. He had no idea, therefore, what might turn him _off_.

Lucius licked his lips and grinned. "We're alone." He passed by Remus and took a seat on a small stone bench in the corner, crossing his legs. "And will be for some time." He cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "How would you like to spend that time?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. Lucius sounded so sincere anyone else might have thought it a legitimate question. "Alone. With Severus."

Lucius nodded. "Perhaps that could be worked out. In the meantime, I was hoping we could avoid a repeat of our last experience and go for something a little more . . . consensual, frankly." He smiled at Remus. "I assure you, it's worth it."

"Trust me, it's not."

Lucius sighed. "I suppose that doesn't leave me with any options," he replied. He stood and walked slowly to Remus, catching his eye and holding it. He pulled his wand and stuck it softly in Remus's ribs. Their eyes were locked tightly, their glares shifting fluidly to gazes. Without warning, the anxiety which welled so profoundly and abundantly within him was lifted, and Remus was lighter than air. He put his hand on Lucius's shoulder. He had no choice if he was determined to remain Earth-bound.

His eyes fell to Lucius's lips, which parted gently as Lucius's tongue passed over them, moistening and tempting. Their eyes met again. Remus noticed Lucius's eyebrow raise. "_Wolf_," he whispered sternly. The corners of his mouth turned up. "You're quite nice to look at up close."

Remus smiled. "Severus said that to me that night. Or something . . .," he trailed. _Severus_. "_I_ _like_ _the_ _look_ _of_ _you_." That was what he'd said. Verbatim.

'_What_ _is_ _happening_ _here_?' he thought, not nearly as desperate for an explanation as he well-knew he should have been.

Lucius put one hand on Remus's waist, the other on the side of his neck. He traced Remus's collarbone gently. "Perhaps there's a Slytherin penchant for Dark Creatures."

"Lucky me," Remus answered in a distracted whisper, studying the line of Lucius's jaw. He closed what little remained of the gap between them.

'_What_ _is_ _happening_ _here_?' he thought with little more urgency than he'd done before. From where had such bloody unrelenting desire for Lucius Malfoy come? Was this what Severus felt all the time? '_Impossible_. _If_ _so_, _he__'__d_ _be_ _with_ _Malfoy_. _He_ _would__'__ve_ _always_ _been_ _with_ _Malfoy_.'

Not far from the fact, if he thought about it. He decided not to. Instead, he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Lucius's. His nose was cold against Remus's, his breath hot and whiskey-laden. Lucius Malfoy had a sexual presence which was utterly undeniable.

'_Why_ _can__'__t_ _I_ _stop_ _this_? _Why_ _don__'__t_ _I_ _want_ _to_?'

His licked his lips apart and kissed Lucius, eyes closed, cock stirring and stomach churning. He was decent enough to stop and at least consider what he was doing to Severus. '_Am_ _I_? _Am_ _I_ _decent_ _enough_?'

Lucius slid his hand under Remus's shirt and over his chest. He gasped as Lucius's fingertips airily traveled over his skin and into the front of his pyjamas, taking his cock in hand. He moaned and thrust himself against Lucius.

'_Evidently_ _I_ _am_ _not_ _so_ _decent_.' The moment made him realize that, though he'd forever deny it, he wanted _very_ much to take Lucius on the small table in the corner. He grabbed Lucius's arm and pulled him there. Lucius turned around and leaned over the table. Remus was pleased to discover they were on the same page.

'_Take_ _me_. _Please_.' Remus thought briefly he'd moaned that aloud but was relieved to realize he'd only thought it. But he hadn't thought it. It hadn't been his thought at all. '_Now_.'

"Do it, Lupin," Lucius moaned. He looked over his shoulder at Remus, who slipped a finger inside of Lucius, then another, then another . . .. Throughout, Lucius moaned unscrupulously. "Mmm, Lupin. I haven't been buggered in ages," he whispered.

Remus lined up his cock and slowly slipped inside, gently prodding with the tip. Lucius chuckled and moaned. "Go on," he whispered to Remus.

'_Do_ _it_.'

Remus thrust the length of his cock into Lucius, who moaned and laughed and called out to a deity in whom he most certainly did _not_ believe. "So good," he sighed, grinding against Remus. Lucius gripped the table to and steadied himself. "Faster," he urged. Digging his fingers into Lucius's thighs, Remus gripped tightly and thrust and withdrew as fast as he could manage, as hard as he could manage, as deep as he could manage - it wasn't possible to get as deep inside of Lucius as he begged.

Remus pulled out of him, spun him around and lifted him up onto the table. Holding Lucius's legs over his shoulders, he thrust hard into him, inciting precisely the sort of moan Remus was hoping for; an amalgam of pleasure and pain that made him feel accomplished on so many levels.

He kept his eyes wide, concentrating as much on Lucius's expressions as anything else. His jaw was clenched, his teeth bared. His eyes were closed tightly. For as eagerly as he moaned, Lucius's face suggested immense pain. But Remus knew better. He sped up and Lucius's jaw tightened into a grin as he laughed and called out to that deity again.

Remus wasn't going to hold out much longer and he suspected Lucius was pretty close, too. He reached over and pushed Lucius's hand off of his cock, taking it in his hand and jerking to the rhythm his hips set.

'_What_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _going_ _on_?' he thought as his eyes met Lucius's.

'_Harder_. _Deeper_. _Faster__._ _Finish__me_.'

Something, Remus finally realized, was amiss. "Coming now, Lupin," Lucius grunted. Within seconds, part of Remus's hand and Lucius's stomach were soiled.

Three more thrusts and, cock buried deep within Lucius, Remus came harder than he had in monthss. He collapsed against Lucius. "Bloody hell, Lupin. Bloody hell," he repeated, chuckling.

Remus panted a few more times, sat up and steadied himself. He wrapped his hand around Lucius's throat. "What just happened?" he demanded, having yet to so much as pull out.

"Poor short term memory you have there," Lucius joked.

"I wouldn't . . . what just happened?"

Lucius smiled. "I thought I might've lifted it too early."

Remus's heart raced. His hands balled into fists. The son of a bitch had Imperiused him. He'd been _forced_ to participate in the active role . . . forced to betray Severus. The curse mattered not; the full moon was near and he'd remember all-too-well the way he felt in the heat of that encounter. It tore him apart. Furious, Remus punched Lucius, pulled out of him and began getting dressed.

Lucius continued to laugh. "You know, I don't mind that so much right now. It's been a rough few days for you, hasn't it? And it's only going to get worse. Unless, of course, you find yourself Imperiused again. You seemed to enjoy that."

"Bastard," Remus hissed, fingers threaded behind his head, forehead against the wall. His stomach churned and his heart began to pound.

"Indeed," he heard Lucius say behind him. He must have been dressing. Remus put his back to the wall and sank to the floor, fists filled tightly with hair. "Back in awhile," he said, leaving the room.

He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been there by the time Malfoy reappeared.

"I want to see Severus," Remus said shortly.

"And so you shall," Lucius said, pulling his wand and muttering an incantation at the wall to the right of the door. Suddenly the wall vanished and Remus could see Severus pacing on the other side. He rushed over only to find glass barring his way.

"Remove the glass," Remus ground out.

"No," Lucius said simply. "Have a good night." With that, he left. Remus only had time to put his hand on the glass before his transformation began. The last thing he saw was the look of abject horror that graced Severus's face as he helplessly pounded on the glass.

He woke the next morning curled up in a ball in the corner of a damp cell. Surveying the room, he noticed blood strewn throughout. He stood up and spotted Severus laying in the corner beside him, his fists bloodied. He knocked on the glass, giving in after a few moments of Severus making no response. Clearly, he was breathing. Remus opted not to worry (though the general state of Severus's body urged him otherwise).

It seemed like a lifetime passed as he waited for Severus to wake. Finally, he did, grinning widely and happily as their eyes met. Remus began to speak, but Severus shook his head and pointed to his ear.

They sat staring at one another, for how long he had no idea. Malfoy's arrival that afternoon marked the first time Remus could ever call himself happy to see him. He'd entered Severus's cell and taken him by his arm, pulling him out of the door. "Where are you taking him?" Remus shouted, following them to the door. A moment later, his own door opened. He hurled Severus inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

Remus stumbled to Severus and threw his arms around him. "We have to start planning my escape," he whispered in Severus's ear.

Severus leaned back and shook his head. "Your freedom has been arranged."

Remus frowned. "I'd thought you'd sound happier when you said that," he sighed.

Severus returned the frown. "I have to leave you."

Remus pushed him away and glared at him furiously. "Leave me?"

Severus cast a _muffliato_ and nodded. "He's freeing you in exchange for my partnership."

Remus's face turned red. He stood, livid. "You're _leaving_ me?" he growled.

"No, I'm saving you." He went to Remus and put his lips beside his ear. "It won't be for long. All we've got to do is get rid of Malfoy. " He kissed Remus gently. "At least I don't have to kill you," Severus joked weakly, kissing him again. "This is the . . . correct course of action. It was always going to come to this."

Severus wrapped his arms around Remus and buried his nose in his shoulder. He knew Severus was right, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Do you honestly trust Lucius to keep up his side of the bargain?"

"Mostly. Even so, the others are working on a contingency plan. Unfortunately, they didn't see fit to involve me in it's conception," Severus growled as he stepped back. His fists tightened.

Remus smiled at the fury in Severus's voice. "I can't imagine why they thought excluding you was a sound idea," he said. He kissed Severus. "I trust you. If this is what you think it will take . . .." he trailed off.

"We don't have long. Let me tend to some of this mess," Severus said. Remus sat still and allowed Severus to check over and heal what wounds he could. There was, regretably, only so much one could do with a wand.

"That's enough," Remus said finally, putting a stop to Severus's desire to tend to every little scrape. "We don't have long, like you said."

Severus nodded. "That's why I have to tell you . . . I _do_ love you, Remus. We were kids when I first suspected it was possible. Obviously, circumstances got in the way, but I like to think we would've hit it off. And I like to think I would've loved you as long as I'd known you, in that case." He cleared his throat. "So that's it. When you get out of here, go immediately into hiding. Somewhere no one would think to look for you. Don't tell me where you are, don't come to see me, don't contact me. All in due time. O.K.?" he asked quickly.

"I love you, Severus," Remus said before kissing him with as much passion as he could muster. The kiss was interrupted when both Malfoys stormed into the cell and yanked them apart.

"I told you I would get what I want. Some things . . . some _people_ . . . _never_ change," Lucius said. Remus growled and lunged forward, only to be restrained by Draco. "Have a nice life, beast." With that, Lucius left, taking Severus with him. Draco didn't loosen his hold until they were well and truly alone.

Draco helped Remus to the cot. "Here," he said, handing Remus some vials he'd pulled out of his robes. "You'll be moved tonight. Don't worry, everything has been arranged. Those only work if you take them," Draco admonished as Remus just stared at the vials. "Blood - Replenishing, Calming Draught, a pain potion, and one for...internal injuries. I've been given strict instructions from Potter to make sure you take all four."

He quickly downed them in succession. "Thank you," Remus got out before he passed out once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note/Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any other characters etc. from said franchise, but Goofball would not mind being in possession of David Thewlis for a night or two. Preferably three.

Remus didn't wake up again until Draco came back and hauled him to his feet. "Come on, beast," he sneered, leading him out of the cell past the two goons who were with him. He was led out the same way he came in. Remus was confused by the fact that he wasn't paraded through the ministry like the terrorist they said he was. When they reached the alleyway, Draco dismissed the others before tossing him into the back of a paddy wagon.

The pain potion had worn off so Remus felt every bump and jostle as they drove out of the city. He managed to sit himself up in the corner, though he nearly fell over every time the truck made a sharp turn. With no windows, Remus had no idea where they were headed. He had a sneaking suspicion it was not to Azkaban. Draco was with them, but Remus had stressed to him the importance of keeping his cover; he had no idea what to expect when the truck finally came to a halt.

The doors opened slowly to reveal George and Bill dressed in black.

"We're here to spring you, Remus!" George said cheerfully, climbing into the van to help Remus out.

"I see you raided Severus's wardrobe for the occasion," Remus muttered as George handed him down to Bill. "Where are we?" Remus asked looking around.

"We're in a field," George replied, hopping out of the van.

"We're in Surrey," Harry answered, walking up from the front of the van with Draco. Bill and George pointed their wands at Draco.

"I thought you were going to take care of him?" George asked Harry accusingly.

"Relax, George. He's with us," Remus said. "He's been spying on behalf of the Order for months now."

Bill leaned into Remus, whispering into his ear. "How do you know we can really trust him?"

"Because he's done everything in his power without blowing his cover to help me through the past couple of days," Remus replied.

"Don't forget to mention that you spiked my drink with Veritaserum that first night," Draco added with a smirk. Remus looked at him, dumbfounded. He'd been sure the little brat hadn't realized. "Severus has always kept a spiked bottle handy. Only a fool would have failed to use it. You might be a right ponce, but you're no fool."

"Thank you, Draco," Remus said sarcastically, swaying on his feet.

"We should move somewhere private. Perhaps with better seating options?" Bill chimed in as he steadied Remus.

"I suppose that's my cue to leave," Draco said.

Remus looked questioningly to Harry who just shrugged. "Your call," Harry responded.

"I think it would be better if you joined us," Remus said to Draco. "Things are escalating to the point where we can't afford any more secrets."

Draco considered him carefully before looking at the others in turn. George gave him a small nod. "Very well," he responded. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Remus replied. They apparated just outside the boundaries of the property and walked up (for Remus it was more of a stumble, though he managed most of it on his own) to where the front path began.

"We're in another field," Draco said derisively.

George snorted. "Just wait."

"The Order of the Phoenix may be found at the old Riddle House, Little Hangleton, England." Remus told him, standing back to watch Draco's expression as the house appeared before him. "Never seen a Fidelius Charm in action before, I take it," Remus said.

"No. It makes quite an impression though."

Remus just grinned as the five of them headed up to the house. Molly was on him before he'd even gained the front steps. She pulled him into a tight hug before herding him inside to the dinning room table where she sat him down in front of the biggest spread he'd ever seen outside of Hogwarts.

"Eat," Molly commanded him. "And there's plenty more so don't be shy. The rest of you as well," she added before heading back into the kitchen. Everyone sat and began helping themselves except for Draco, who looked a little uncertain as Molly came bustling out of the kitchen levitating a jug of pumpkin juice and five glasses. "You, too, young man," she said to Draco sternly. "Your mother would not appreciate you letting yourself waste away like that."

"My mother?" he asked, bewildered, as Molly forced him into a chair and started loading up his plate for him. Remus looked on, amused, and couldn't help notice the smirks being shared by the others as Molly steam rolled the youngest Malfoy. "What do you know about my mother?"

"We're cousins - distantly related - and we've become acquainted since she moved in with Andromeda. She asked me to keep an eye on you if I could. Now eat. You look a bit too peaky for my liking." With that she left the room leaving a bewildered Draco in her wake.

George just started laughing. "You heard the woman," he managed to get out. "Eat."

"It really is quite good," Remus added. Draco shrugged and began picking at his food. It didn't take long, however, for him to really dig in. They enjoyed their meal in companionable silence. Remus could still sense Bill and George's reservations about Draco, but they were friendly, which was better than Remus had allowed himself to hope. After everyone had had seconds (Remus thirds), they retired to the den for a drink.

"Not that I don't trust Remus and Harry's judgement, but why are you here? I'd like to hear it for myself if you don't mind," Bill opened to Draco once they'd gotten settled.

"Not at all," Draco answered politely. "Have you ever met my father?"

"Yes," Bill replied.

"There you have it," Draco said.

Remus fought a chuckle. It really was that simple to Draco.

"He has a point, Bill," George said seriously.

"Just ask Ron about the Department of Mysteries," Harry added.

"Fair enough," Bill conceded after some thought. "Welcome to the Order."

"Thank you," Draco said, inclining his head.

"Now that that's out of the way," George said, taking charge, somewhat to Remus's surprise, "let's get down to business. Severus will kill me if I don't get Remus to bed at a decent hour."

"I think he's more likely to kill you if you _take_ Remus to bed than not George," Harry piped in.

"You're right. I could have phrased that better, but the point remains valid," he replied, not breaking his stride.

"Wait a minute . . . Severus?" Draco questioned leaning forward. "You're still speaking to Severus? You know he's moved in with my father right?"

"He doesn't know about Severus?" George asked, looking over at Remus.

"I was planning to tell him tonight," Remus assured him. "Draco, you are not the only spy the Order is employing. Severus is with your father at my suggestion."

"Your suggestion?"

"It was the easiest way to gather intelligence about Percy's campaign. Your father's a slag and has a blind spot where Severus is concerned. There's too much at stake here not to use every trump in our hand. I believe you'll agree with me when I say Severus is damn good at what he does."

"This explains a lot. Sorry, let's move on," Draco said sitting back.

"As I was saying-" George began before being cut off by Arthur as he walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope I haven't missed anything . . .." he trailed off as he noticed Draco. "Important," he added lamely.

"Dad, this is our newest recruit, Draco Malfoy. Draco, my father, Arthur Weasley," George said. "Now. Business. What is happening to the rest of the Board?"

"They were all released this afternoon. No official charges are being filed," Harry said.

"If you can contact them discreetly I would recommend to them that they go into hiding," Draco added.

"Done, though I doubt they'll need to be told," Bill replied.

"Draco, what are you going to tell your father about Remus?" George asked. "As you've been in on this since the beginning I assume you have a plan."

"I'm going to tell him that I took the initiative of taking care of Remus myself and that I've left him where he'll never be found."

"I'm impressed. You won't even be lying. I like it," George said, a new appreciation showing clearly in his eye. "Dad, what have you learned from Percy?"

"His internal polls show him leading," Arthur announced "He's bought into the terrorist aspect of things, but he's still opposed to the pure-blood sentiment. He claims Malfoy is abandoning it himself, but there's plenty of evidence to the contrary."

"He isn't," Draco interjected.

Arthur nodded. "Percy's grown very anti-muggle. He doesn't understand the implications of his beliefs." Arthur sighed, head shaking. "He says they're hoping to have another debate, but that it's unlikely. He's pleased Remus is presumably in Azkaban. Not because it's good for his campaign, but because he believes Lucius." Arthur lowered his head, shamed.

"It isn't anyone's fault," Remus explained, patting Arthur's shoulder.

"He believes that the Board was truly responsible for the threat."

"They stole that bloody owl," Draco announced.

"I suspected as much," Remus replied. "We certainly had nothing to do with it." He looked at Arthur. "Anything else from Percy?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "I'd rather discuss it alone." George raised an eyebrow. "I think you should be there, too, son," Arthur acknowledged.

Remus smiled at how effective George was. "In that case, I think it's time we break this up," George answered. "Unless anyone else has anything to add?"

No one volunteered anything and so they parted ways. George summoned a few glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured drinks for his father and Remus.

Arthur sighed and blurted his announcement after downing his drink. "Percy believes he's in love with Lucius Malfoy."

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head. George laughed. "Bloody dunderhead."

"_Fair__assessment__,_" Remus thought. "Lucius does seem to invite it," he replied distastefully. "Or something _like_ it, anyway." For his own part, he couldn't see the appeal, though he expected lack of history and sense of self-worth (not to mention sexual assault) to be contributing factors.

"He's furious with Severus," Arthur continued. "He talked seriously of attacking him, but I believe I've talked him out of it. He stands no chance against Severus."

"Severus would spare him. I doubt he'd even fight back," Remus replied, recalling Harry's story about Severus's duel (such as it was) with Minerva the evening the Second War broke out. It'd gone a long way to win Remus over. He smiled.

George gestured to his ear. "He spared me," he reminded them. "I suppose he'd spare a total idiot, in that case."

Arthur sighed. "Percy's misguided. That's all."

Remus nodded, tired of talking about Lucius in mixed company. After their two most recent encounters, he'd have been content never to speak of Lucius Malfoy again. He wouldn't, however, forget him. That was a true disappointment. "Well, if I'm all that's wrong with the world and have been disappeared, perhaps Percy will begin to divulge more information."

"Agreed," Arthur nodded. "He's been so hung up on Severus, though, he's blinded. It's as though he can't hear anything but whispers and Rita Skeeter. That's making it difficult to get information. And with Severus paling around with Malfoy . . .." He sighed. "Percy went on a bloody rampage. Breaking dishes. I was barely able to calm him."

"Insanity is catching," George said, looking at Remus.

"Indeed," Remus agreed. "It's possible, I suppose, that we'll be able to recover Percy. It isn't as though we have to worry about him killing anyone."

0o0

Arthur remained another fifteen minutes or so, sipping his whiskey and recalling how Percy behaved as a child. He spoke of Percy's tenacity and his intelligence. "Always a star student," he'd remarked. Remus had never had (what he was sure was) the pleasure of teaching the boy, Percy having chosen not to take N.E.W.T. level D.A.D.A.. George, though, agreed readily. "But he's always been a right git," he reminded them.

George and Remus spent a few silent minutes together after Arthur left. It was a relief to feel no pressure to converse with George. It was a relief still when George began to speak.

"I don't think I have to tell you this, but you can't contact Severus," George said. "He isn't safe with you."

Remus nodded. "He was quick to remind me," he said, smiling.

There was another brief period of silence. "Remus, I really don't mind it if you want to unburden." Remus shrugged. "You don't look like yourself. Is Malfoy up to his old tricks?"

"I suppose so. How many court documents did you read from the war trials?" he asked, hoping he could 'unburden' without much detail.

"Every single word on every single page of every deposition and court record filed." Remus sighed. "So I do have a good idea of the things that could have happened."

Remus nodded. "Whatever you're thinking is likely on target. It was a noteworthy performance," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Perversely. "Although I suspect I lucked out," he continued, looking at the floor. "The physical aspect was fairly awful, but the emotional aspect was . . .." He struggled to find a word that captured his feelings without becoming melodramatic. Unfortunately, he could only come up with, " . . . devastating. He's gone completely round the bend."

"He was always crazy," George replied.

"Not like this," Remus replied. "There's some profound level of insanity . . . a look in his eye I can't describe. He's lost touch with whatever modicum of humanity he possessed. His sense of reality is completely gone."

"That must be why he's so eager to make his own reality."

Remus raised his eyebrows in realization. "He was never mad for power before," he acknowledged. "It was more about his agenda. It seems he's realized the role power plays in promoting it. This is quite the effort toward his utopia. It's amazing the things people can accomplish when they're certain they're doing what's right."

"Oh, come off it. He's being despicable and he bloody well knows it. We needn't get carried away with giving him the benefit of the doubt. Severus isn't here to remind us how much better the view is from the fence."

Remus chuckled. "The objectivity _can_ get rather annoying," he agreed.

George laughed outright. "Ahh, the beauty of love."

"It knows no bounds," Remus joked.

"I believe you must be at least half serious. Honestly. You tolerate a lot."

"As does he," Remus quickly pointed out. "And with quite a great deal of grace, as well."

George poured himself another firewhiskey, nodding. "But his grace isn't enough to make the fact that he just moved in with Malfoy any more bearable, necessary as it is."

"No," he admitted. "But his _love_ does. Sort of," Remus added finishing off his drink. "I'd resigned myself to never hearing those words, actually. At least not out of Severus's mouth. I've known him for almost forty years and he still manages to surprise me."

"Are you telling me he's only just told you he loves you?" George asked, not bothering to mask his surprise.

Remus grinned. "Earlier today. Or yesterday," he amended, looking at the clock. "And yes, he only _just_ told me. Like I said, I never expected to hear it. I'd almost convinced myself that I didn't _need_ to. Severus isn't one to rush things. His experiences do not lend themselves to opening up."

"Ten years, though?" Remus shrugged. "I imagined he'd been through a lot. War records, you know. Harry told me things had always been hard for Severus. He said that he doesn't think Severus was ever content before you mated. He reckons you're the reason Severus is alive."

"And I live for Severus. At the end of the day, no mater what he's done - or what he hasn't done - he's the man I want to be with. Even before we mated I wanted him. That's what makes it bearable. Knowing that Severus's sacrifice will make it possible for the two of us to stay together."

George shook his head. "Your attitude is amazing," he said. "I don't know how you do it." He smiled at Remus. "Who's brewing your Wolfsbane?" he asked. "I assume that's taken care of . . .."

"Hermione will be taking care of that, although she mentioned teaching it to Fleur as well," he said, stifling a yawn. "So where are you planning on hiding me?"

"Consider yourself at home," he answered. "There's no safer place, the way I see it. And you can still keep us in line. It's a perfect situation, really."

"What about Severus?"

"He'll be briefed regularly."

"But not here," Remus said, disappointed.

George frowned. "I wish I could say otherwise. Severus has to maintain a presence at Grimmauld in order to play his role effectively. Needless to say he needs to appear to be living at Spinner's End until Lucius decides he'll be a regular at the manor. It'd do Lucius no good for Percy to find out Severus has taken to staying over. I believe that, with Malfoy as close to him as he is, it's too risky for him to come here anymore. So, again . . . perfect."

"Perfect," Remus agreed wearily. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Oh no you don't," George said. Remus opened his eyes when he felt George putting his arm around him to help him up.

"_When_ _did_ _I_ _get_ _so_ _old__,"_ Remus couldn't help thinking. Then again he'd never before been held prisoner and been deprived of food and water for two (or was it three?) days. He let George help him upstairs to what would be his new bedroom. It was the same one he'd yanked Severus into at the last meeting they'd attended together. He wondered if George realized that.

"Here you go. Home, sweet home. At least for the foreseeable future. I had Severus pack you a bag," he said, indicating Remus's old traveling bag sitting on the foot of the bed. "Anything else I can get you?"

"No, George, you've done more than enough," Remus sighed. He smiled and put his hand on George's shoulder. "Good night, and thank you."

"Don't worry about it," George said before taking his leave. He knew he should bathe, but didn't think he had the energy to do so. He'd probably fall asleep and drown. Remus sighed and opened the bag. There, sitting right on top, was Severus's memory. Remus smiled and put it on the bedside table. He decided against changing and simply lay down on top of the covers the way he was. He could deal with everything else tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucius's interview with Luna was early that afternoon and he'd requested Severus's presence. Or, at least, he'd made it _sound_ like a request. Severus knew a demand when he heard one.

And so he found himself in a chair in the corner of the library of Malfoy manor. A house elf brought in the tea service and prepared a cup for Luna. Not to Severus's surprise, it was customary to serve guests first. Lucius needed to remain in everyone's good graces and project an air of civility. When he put his mind to it, Lucius could appear exceptionally civilized. There was a time he was, and charming in equal measure. Now he was merely scintillating. Which was enough. Annoyingly.

Luna cleared her throat and readied her quill. "Thank you for inviting me into your home again, Mr. Malfoy," Luna said.

Lucius regarded her with a slight smile. Always the graceful one, Lucius. "I'm pleased to have you again," he answered calmly. Lucius looked over at Severus and winked. "I trust you're comfortable? Shall I have an elf fetch anything for you?"

"No, thank you, I'm quite comfortable now," she said. "So, how did you become involved in Mr. Weasley's campaign originally?"

"He sought me out at the Apothecary, drumming up support from businesses. Having run a business that has remained successful for so long, he asked during the course of our conversation if I'd consider managing his campaign." Severus knew the answer was a load of complete ballocks. Judging from the look on Luna's face, she knew it, too.

"I see," she said making a note. "That still doesn't explain why you agreed. Especially given your family's history with the Weasleys."

Lucius laughed. "I saw an opportunity to make positive changes in the wizarding world and Percy Weasley and I have very closely aligned political beliefs. I certainly take no issue with the Weasley family. We merely have very different ideas about the direction of our government."

"What exactly are these beliefs? In your own words."

"Percy Weasley is a very well informed Ministry official. He brought to my attention the very real terrorist threat facing our community. What we'd like to see is stronger security, to add several new Ministry departments (this will afford the opportunity to employ more people), and to tighten Regulations for the beasts posing those threats. We certainly don't want a repeat of the second wizarding war. This time the Ministry must heed the warning. From personal experience I can tell you we will save lives with our plan by working toward removing those who pose a threat to our way of life."

Severus was impressed Lucius was the one to bring up his support of The Dark Lord. He hoped this wouldn't catch Luna off guard.

"Your past actions certainly don't lend themselves to credibility," she said quickly. "Not to mention that the term 'terrorist' is very subjective. In fact I'm finding it difficult to distinguish your current political beliefs from those you professed whilst in the . . .," Luna paused, "_employ_ of Tom Riddle. Mr. Riddle also had very firm views on who should be allowed rights within the wizarding community," she concluded before calmly sipping her tea.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "This isn't necessarily about right and wrong, Miss Lovegood, it's about today versus yesterday. I was wrong in my beliefs before. I served my community well and paid my debt to society. Now I want to give back. I can do that by protecting the citizenry from terrorist threats. The bold threat recently made by the werewolves against an orphanage, for example. And all we want is to better regulate their activities. If we let them run rampant, how long before it's ogres or trolls or any beast or being that is blinded by ignorance to an extant that they cannot tell right from wrong?"

"I thought you said it _wasn__'__t_ about right and wrong," Luna replied.

"It isn't _at_ _this_ _time_," he explained. "But when those who are ignorant are recruited, it will be. That's what the proposed regulations are meant to avoid."

Severus looked back and forth between them. The civility was amazing given Lucius's state of mind. Interesting though the conversation would be, he didn't expect it to become heated.

"And what evidence do you have to support your theory that these regulations and programs will actually provide the security you're aiming to provide?"

"What evidence do you have that it wouldn't work?" he asked patiently. "Regulations have been lax, Miss Lovegood, that's an undeniable fact. Now we have individuals threatening to kill children. We have to tighten the legislation."

"From what I can see, it's not the regulations that have been lax, but the enforcement of those which already exist," Luna rejoined. "Perhaps if the Ministry focused on that and the abolition of redundant and outdated laws, they would find it easier to maintain some semblance of the 'security' you're purporting to deliver."

"Oh, we intend to shuffle around staff and add more. The Ministry is stretched thin and - keep in mind - the current regulations are the same as they were during the last war. Within the Ministry, there is a solid sense of understanding regarding the necessary changes. The public is well aware of the threat and they are growing to understand what our government should be doing. Indeed, they are demanding something be done. The Weasley administration will not sit idly by as does the current administration."

"How will adding more officials make the Ministry more efficient?"

"More manpower. More officials available to enforce the laws. Sharper minds to match the ones of our most dedicated and sensible officials. People like Harry Potter. My son Draco is heading up the Counter Terrorism Squad. These are people we need to have in the Ministry. There is money, there should be man power."

Leave it to Lucius to invoke the name of Harry Potter. Before long he'd be claiming the best of friendships. Luna looked over at Severus, eyebrows raised. He kept his eyes trained on her, noting Lucius in his peripheral, maintaining no expression. He finally looked to Lucius, who smiled, seemingly pleased. Severus was relieved. In all probability, he'd avoid issue with Lucius later. Indeed, Lucius had been nearly _pleasant_ since Severus had 'moved in.' That, he figured, would continue (assuming Luna wouldn't go on to infuriate him).

Severus was fortunate in that regard. Lucius was well-prepared for Luna's questions and answered them effectively. Luna was correct, of course; simply printing Lucius's comments would convince any reasonable person of the inherent evil in his plans. The world, unfortunately, was shy of reasonable people. He feared her article would do little to change many minds about Percy's campaign. Time would tell.

In the interim, it was back to work for Severus. As luck would have it, Lucius sent him home to Spinner's End for the afternoon and suggested they have dinner together at the manor that evening. He spent the time away sleeping mostly, though there was a brief period of time he seriously considered calling Neville. He opted instead for a diluted Calming Draught and tried without success to focus on the book Hermione loaned to Remus. It seemed nothing could distract him from his desire to see Remus again. The distress was in the uncertainty over Remus's fate. He had faith in The Order, though, to keep him safe.

At six o'clock, Severus returned to Malfoy Manor rested and calmer. Dinner was served in the dining room and was consumed generally in silence. Afterward, Lucius ordered an elf to prepare tea and bring it to the master bedroom where he and Severus would be retiring.

"I believe Cissy would be furious if she caught me in here," Severus said as he followed Lucius into the bedroom.

"Cissy isn't your concern," he warned Severus. "And she's unlikely to be visiting us any time soon," Lucius assured him. "Tonight it will most assuredly be you and me."

Severus glanced at the ground and swallowed with difficulty. "What have you planned?" he asked, looking up.

Lucius gave a slight smile. "Nothing in particular," he said, sincerely. "I just thought we'd sit together. Relax. See where the evening takes us." His hand slid gently onto the back of Severus's neck. He kissed Severus's ear, purring.

Severus stared at the wall, uncertain, chills running down his spine.

Lucius pulled back and looked at him, smiling softly. "You're confused," he said. A knock came at the door. "I don't suppose I blame you. Enter!" he shouted. The elf delivered a tea service to a table in the corner of the room. He was gone as quickly as he arrived.

"Come. Sit with me," Lucius said, taking Severus's hand and pulling him toward the table. He sat and looked up at Lucius, who was retrieving a box from atop the wardrobe. He brought it to Severus and, opening the top, produced a pipe. Severus looked up at him.

"Is that . . .."

"Cannabis," Lucius answered. "I've learned you've developed quite a taste for it."

Severus nodded. "I quit, however, when you asked me to keep an eye on Granger's campaign. I must remain alert."

"Not tonight," Lucius answered, shaking his head. "Tonight you're free to have a cup of tea, join me in the bed for a smoke and have a lie-in in the morning."

Severus examined Lucius's face for a trace of insincerity but could find none. Also notably absent was the suggestion they would, again, have sex.

"There's no need to worry about being alert. You'll be alert when you wake. Tonight, let's wind down together."

'_What_ _is_ _he_ _playing_ _at__?_' Severus wondered. Lucius gestured again with the pipe. Severus chuckled. "How _not_ alert will I be if I smoke that?" he asked carefully.

Lucius smiled and lit the pipe himself, drawing in seductively, licking his lips seductively, and (finally) exhaling. Seductively. "See?" he asked, encouragingly. "Join me." It was more of a suggestion than a command.

Severus reached up and took the pipe from him, seeing no real way out of complying. The last thing he wanted was to set Lucius off. So he smoked. "_Arm_ _twisted_," he thought with a slight smile.

"I didn't think you indulged in such vices," Severus said as he handed the pipe over to Lucius.

"I like to indulge in as many vices as possible."

Severus chuckled. "I've noticed."

"And you like it about me."

They stared at one another with small smiles. The bastard had a point. "It adds to the excitement."

Lucius pulled the other chair to Severus's side and sat. "Severus," he said quietly. He slid his hand onto Severus's thigh and squeezed it comfortingly. Their eyes met and Lucius sighed. "I've been a fool," he said, regretfully.

Severus recalled the last time he'd heard that phrase pass Lucius's lips. It was his seventeenth birthday and he really only had one friend. Though he was content to spend it alone, Lucius insisted Severus come to the manor that evening, instead. For reasons he couldn't recall, they were alone; this pleased Severus, though he was realistic enough to realize it was likely meaningless. It wasn't long, however, before the sincerity became evident. After dinner and tea, they'd spent the night in bed, kissing, touching, whispering. It was positively blissful, and it won Severus over.

He was beginning to suspect he'd been looking for that the afternoon he followed Lucius up to Borgin and Burke. It was too delusional a concept for Severus to fully accept but that alone, he thought, might be reason enough to consider it.

Severus reached his hand up and stroked Lucius's cheek, his heart racing as it had that night. "I've heard that somewhere _before_," Severus replied.

Lucius took his hand and kissed it, then laid it back beside his cheek. "It's maddening, knowing you're with him."

"Are you sure the fact that I'm with someone else isn't the very reason I appeal to you now?"

Lucius smiled. "Impossible." He shook his head. "If it's anything like that, it's the fact that I was too blind to realize the depths of my feelings before the two of you mated."

"We mated some time ago . . .," Severus began.

Lucius cut him off. "And I've been miserable ever since."

"You tried to kill me."

The room was silent for a few moments. Lucius frowned before he spoke. "I'd die to make that up to you."

It was difficult not to laugh, but he managed. "And if you'd been successful?" he asked. "Do you believe you'd be laying here alone, regretting my passing?"

Lucius sighed. "That question has no answer," he replied honestly. Severus was much surprised. As long as he'd known him, Lucius would say or do anything to get his way. To some extent, Severus was sure, that was precisely what he was doing. Naturally, Severus was all too willing to accept it at face value.

He smiled at Lucius and chuckled to himself. "None of this makes sense, Lucius."

"We disagree. And I wish you felt differently."

"I don't understand," Severus quickly replied. "Two months I've been here with you. That's a long time considering . . .."

"It isn't just beginning," Lucius interrupted. "I've felt this way for many years now. I've been hesitant to admit it because . . .." He trailed off and laughed. "I thought you wouldn't believe me."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That's understandable. But, for some entirely inexplicable reason, I _do_ believe you."

Lucius grinned, apparently relieved. "I'm going to make everything up to you. I'm going to prove myself again." This was so far from the Malfoy Severus had grown familiar with. He knew better, of course. Lucius was no different than he'd ever been. "And I'll never use any violence against you again. You never deserved that."

Severus nodded. "Indeed, I didn't. And neither did Remus," he noted, unwilling to allow Lucius to steamroll Remus's memory.

Lucius stared quietly for a moment. "They're the only beasts who hunt humans for pleasure."

Excepting Lucius himself. "Haven't you any faith in my ability to brew Wolfsbane? Remus aside, I'm very good at what I do, Lucius. Remus's friends ask me to brew it for them. They used to, anyway."

Lucius nodded, frowning. "You're correct, of course. No one is better at anything than you are at potions. Jealousy blinds me, Severus."

A very valid point, to be sure, but he couldn't allow it to be enough. Lucius put him through far too much. "I'm aware," he replied. "But you're going to make that up to me. Right?" He chuckled. If his disbelief and subsequent attitude didn't get him beaten up or tortured, then perhaps...

He hated himself for even _considering_ forgiveness.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to make it up to you entirely." Again, a valid point. He couldn't make most of his ill actions up to the magical community. But they didn't share the same relationship that Severus had with him. They hadn't idiotically fallen in love with him and never gotten over it. For that reason alone he was furious over everything. But in the moment, he was oddly content. That didn't stop him from worrying about Remus. In fact, his mind wandered for a few moments and he wished he were alone to think about him, to picture his face and remember his arms and his laugh and his scent . . ..

"You're thinking about him," Lucius said after a moment.

Severus looked at him and picked up the pipe. "I think about him often," he said before smoking.

Lucius nodded, staring into the corner. "It's worth mentioning that Lupin also tried to kill you."

"Incorrect," he replied, exhaling. "The only people who have ever tried to kill or seriously maim me are you, Sirius Black, The Dark Lord, and Harry Potter. Remus was twice-used as a weapon."

"Oh, that's right," Lucius answered. "Interesting that Lupin could have still been in love with Black after that incident. Even more interesting is that he hadn't bothered to master Occlumency until after Black was dead." The idea of Lucius invading Remus's memories was unsavory, to say the least. "One wonders why he left his mind so open for so long. Was he hoping Black would take a peek?" he asked slimily.

"He didn't learn Occlumency or Legillimency because no one was skilled enough to teach him," Severus explained, deciding not to mention that Remus had never _mastered_ either. "Black knew how Remus felt about him. I know how he felt about Black," Severus said, shaking his head. "If you're still trying to woo me, you've gotten off-track," Severus advised, handing Lucius the pipe.

Lucius laughed. "I think I've already wooed you."

Severus shrugged. _"__You_ _have_ _me_ _in_ _a_ _permanent_ _state_ _of_ _bloody_ '_wooed__'," _ he thought, sighing. "Lucius," he said, reaching over and pushing the hair from Lucius's face.

"Severus," he whispered back.

Severus stood and put his hand out for Lucius to take. He pulled Lucius up from the chair and led him to the bed, leaving the pipe on the table. Severus began to take off his clothes. Lucius disrobed, as well. He followed Severus as he crawled into the bed and under the duvet. They laid quietly, facing one another.

Severus sighed. "Lucius."

"I love you, Severus."

It was impossible to reconcile his recent experiences with Lucius against the confession he'd just heard. But it somehow wasn't impossible to believe. One thing Lucius seldom lied about was his feelings. Though often passive-aggressively, he wore his emotions quite on his sleeve. Severus had always liked that about him. "I love you, too," he confessed, his heart beating so rapidly breath was difficult to acquire. "But the things you do to me . . .."

"How can you justify passing judgment on me?" Lucius asked, voice low and tone acceptable. "After the things you've done yourself."

"I can't," Severus admitted. "That's my conflict. Either I shouldn't love you or I should accept all of these things about you. But somehow I can't make up my mind about you." For a few moments they stared at each other. Severus began to wonder the same things he always wondered when it came to Lucius: '_Why_ _do_ _we_ _do_ _this_?' '_Who__'__s_ _ever_ _really_ _benefiting_?' And the latest addition: '_Could_ _I_ _have_ _managed_ _this_ _spying_ _without_ _going_ _to_ _bed_ _with_ _Lucius_?'

That question's answer was obvious from the moment he locked eyes with Lucius on his anniversary. And how had he gone on to celebrate that decade of devoted companionship? Fantasizing about the one bloody man that would have broken Remus's heart.

But none of this seemed to matter; he was honoring a duty, a duty to . . . shag Lucius Malfoy? Severus couldn't help but chuckle. Lucius smiled. "Tell me what you're thinking?" he asked. Lucius had a way with imperatives. Few could make them seem like genuine questions. That, likewise, always fascinated Severus.

"I just realized I've been having an affair. For some reason it's only just occurred to me."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And how do you feel about that?"

Severus frowned. "A little sick, honestly. Not sick enough that I ever would've knocked it off as I well-knew I should have. In fact, I realize now that I'll never be rational about you."

Lucius chuckled. "So that's good news for me," he replied.

Severus returned the chuckle. "Yes. Indeed, it's good for . . . some of me. Profoundly stupid, though. Profoundly."

"Not stupid," Lucius corrected. "It's rather sweet, actually."

"Sweet?" he asked. "No one's ever used that word to describe anything regarding me."

"I've often thought it," Lucius answered. Somehow he was still managing to come across sincerely. The likelihood of sincerity, however, was low.

Severus sighed. "We know better than to keep doing this."

"Do we?" Lucius asked. He took Severus's arm and pulled him back over. "We're together now. You're as happy as I've ever seen you."

He was correct, of course. Severus _was_ as happy as _Lucius_ had ever seen him. But he wasn't the happiest he'd ever been, nor was he particularly 'happy'. And though he did _love_ Lucius, he didn't particularly care for or worry after him. Being 'in love' with Lucius had long before passed. But the nostalgia was intoxicating.

And he missed Remus desperately.

"What is it you plan to do with our relationship after Percy wins? Wouldn't he expect you to stay with him? He could make your professional life a living hell."

"Oh, I doubt that," Lucius said. "Percy hasn't the skill or strength to come after me for leaving him. I'm an invaluable advisor, anyway. He isn't intelligent enough to survive without me."

Severus thought it likely he was correct. "So what happens to us? You send him away and . . . what? I move into the manor? What of Cissy?"

"I've already told you, I don't want Cissy. We're through. She was a worthless brat."

Severus quite liked Cissy. He'd never known her to be a brat, but Lucius certainly was. "So you're just done with her? After all that time?"

"I'm merely doing what I should've been doing all along. You bloody well know that's true."

"Lucius, you're a man of exceptional intelligence. You know as well as I do that you need a wife to have a successful political career. I expect you'll be back with her before the election."

Lucius laughed. "I'll never say never. You're right; I know how these things go."

Severus picked up the pipe and smoked a bit more, head spinning as he held his breath, eyes closed. He exhaled, thinking about Remus, missing honest conversation. Before he could stop himself, he was attempting it with Lucius. "Doesn't that sadden you? You don't love Cissy . . . you never really did." Lucius nodded in agreement. "I suspect I love her more than you do."

"Indeed, I've grown to abhor her very presence."

"So how do you resolve to live that way?"

Lucius shrugged. "Necessity is what it is, Severus," he sighed. "You're with Lupin because you need to be."

"That's very different. What Remus and I have isn't a marriage of convenience. Dark magic may have brought us together, but what we have now is considerably more than that. I was very lucky, Lucius." Severus stroked Lucius's cheek. "You could very well have ruined my life."

They lay together quietly for a few moments, staring at one another. Eventually Severus turned over and picked up the pipe and took a long drag, offering it to Lucius shortly thereafter. He watched Lucius smoke and exhaled in relief; his rest would approach satisfactory that evening without aid of a Calming Draught, the first time since he'd last seen Remus. He'd looked like hell and, to some extent, Severus had blamed himself.

"Tell me, Lucius," Severus began, observing Lucius's curious expression. "Did you choose Lupin because of what I told you fifth year?"

Lucius pursed his lips and nodded once. He'd been the first and only person to successfully dose Severus with _veritaserum_ and question him thoroughly. Though he was prying on The Dark Lord's behalf, he'd certainly made a few queries meant for his own information. "_Do_ _you_ _love_ _me_ _most_?" Severus had nodded quietly. "_And_ _if_ _there_ _were_ _someone_ _else_? _Who_ _would_ _you_ _wish_ _it_ _to_ _be_?"

He'd answered just as he would answer if Lucius asked that second.

"_Remus_ _Lupin_."

"I rather expected Lupin to kill himself."

"It's possible you're the worst strategist in history."

Lucius shrugged. "All the more reason I need you."

Severus shook his head and looked away. "You don't need me. You've got public opinion on your side."

"I'm not talking about politics, Severus."

He stroked Lucius's cheek gently and, sliding closer, kissed him. "_What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_, _idiot_?" he thought. He let his hand slide down to Lucius's shoulder and ran his fingernails delicately back and forth.

"_You__'__re_ _making_ _a_ _huge_ _mistake_," he warned himself, going on to vehemently plead with himself not to continue down this road. He grew a bit nauseated as he realized he simply didn't _want_ to stop.

Lucius draped his arm over Severus's side. "How can you love someone like him and love someone like me?" he asked Severus. A sensible question. They had almost nothing in common.

"I don't know," Severus answered. "Whatever the reasons, I suspect they're very different." He reached down and took Lucius's hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing each finger once. "I do not ponder such questions. It would never occur to me to sit around and wonder what I see in you or anyone else."

Lucius smiled. "It's occurred to me," he answered. "I know every last detail of what I love about you."

Severus swallowed a lump in his throat as he was reminded of a similar conversation with Remus a few years prior. "I love your smile, your laugh, your sighs. I love watching you read and study and brew potions. I love watching you think. You're so expressive sometimes; you have no idea. I love it when you zone out in mixed company. It's completely unacceptable, but no one's ever surprised or offended. You're taken for what you are . . . weird." Severus and Remus had laughed together as Severus got over the embarrassment of a random series of praises. "What do you love about me?" Remus asked carefully.

"Everything," Severus answered curtly, honestly.

Severus reached over and put his finger over Lucius's lips. "Keep it to yourself," he instructed as Lucius opened his mouth and gently bit the tip of Severus's finger. He let it go and spoke.

"Do you remember our first night alone here? When we were young?" he asked. Severus nodded. "I apologized to you."

"Yes. Just as you've had to do tonight."

Lucius paused, caught off-guard, and stared Severus in the eye blankly. "Yes," he began. "Well, I meant it. And I mean it."

Severus slid closer to Lucius. "At this point, Lucius, it makes not a bloody bit of difference whether you mean it or not."

Lucius shook his head vehemently. "You need to know that I can compete with him. I'd win if you'd simply let me."

"There's no contest, Lucius, you've determined the outcome already," Severus blurted before thinking. "You've anointed yourself the winner. Hardly sporting."

Silence fell between them, the air thick with something Severus couldn't define. Severus fought the urge to lick his lips and give away his nervousness. Lucius turned and climbed out of the bed. "I've documents on my desk I've forgotten to sign," he mumbled as he pulled on a robe. "And a few things I need to sort out." He walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob, then turned around. "Go home. And take the marijuana. Such things mustn't be kept at the manor."

The door opened and closed quickly, the atmosphere lightening immediately. Severus pulled on his clothes and Flooed back to Spinner's End. He tucked some of the marijuana into a pipe and warded the house tightly before settling down beside the fire with Remus's favorite book.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors' Note: We don't own Harry Potter or anything else that could make us billionaires. Goofball is adamant, however, that one night she will be in possession of David Thewlis.

Remus was miserable. Though it'd only been a few days since Severus and he had separated, it was time enough to make him question his willingness to send Severus away. He had spent the previous twenty-four hours thinking of all the scenarios that did not include Severus whoring himself out to Malfoy. Now that he had nothing else to occupy his time, he came up with dozens, each one more sensible than the last. They could have found another way. _"__I_ _**should**_ _ha__ve_ _found_ _another_ _way__,"_ he thought to himself.

It was the appropriate decision given the circumstances as they stood at the time, but he suspected he'd never get over the fact that he had willingly sent Severus back to that man. Though Severus loved him, he had a much longer history with Lucius, a history that Severus still clung to after so many years; it was a history Remus could not ignore. Though he had no doubt about Severus's feelings for him, he had no idea what Severus's true feelings for _Lucius_ were. One thing was apparent: Lucius clearly offered Severus something that he couldn't find anywhere else and there was nothing anyone could do to compete with that.

People came and went from Riddle House sporadically, but Remus still spent a considerable amount of time alone. Despite his best efforts, he could focus on little more than the potential dangers of Severus's situation. Not even books could distract him. As soon as his mind would wander, his eyes would fall to the memory sitting on his bedside table. He'd been told it was important, that it was crucial he see it, that Severus had "done the right thing in the end." Or so he thought he had.

He was pulled out of his reverie by someone knocking on his door. He'd thought himself alone in the house.

"Remus, there's been a new development. I've called a meeting in twenty minutes." He could hear the trepidation in George's voice. He got up and opened the door. The look on George's face was enough to confirm that the latest development was not a good one.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened," George assured him. Were it not for heightened senses, he would have missed the quiet 'yet' George tacked onto the end.

"What's _going_ to happen?" Remus asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'd rather wait and tell everyone at once," George said apologetically.

"Severus?" 

"I'd be hiding behind a shield charm if I were delivering that news," George replied, breaking some of the tension. Someone called out from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute, George," Remus said wearily before retreating back into his bedroom. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and picked up the memory. The vial its self weighed next to nothing, yet the memory within was so substantial. Sighing, he slipped it into his pocket and headed downstairs.

"Since we're all here, we might as well get to it," George said as Remus took a seat. Awaiting him were George, Kingsley, Bill, Arthur, Harry, and surprisingly, Draco. "I've learned from my source that tomorrow's Prophet is dedicated entirely to the true nature of Percy's relationship with Lucius." Remus felt his stomach drop. There was no telling how Lucius would react to this development, but it was a certainty who would bear the brunt of it. "I'm meeting with Severus later tonight, Remus, so he will not be walking into anything blind."

"Thank you," Remus said quietly as Bill pushed a drink into his hand.

"Draco," Bill began, "what are we looking at in terms of your father's reaction?"

"Hard to tell. He's already made overtures to Mother for to her to return to the Manor and continue with their charade of a marriage. I imagine those will only be doubled once this becomes public. We might need to move both her and Aunt Andromeda. Percy will be safe for now. That bastard needs him. Without Percy he'll never have the power he now craves." He stopped here, tipping his own drink back in one go. "I'm sorry, Lupin."

Remus looked up at that last. Draco really did sound regetfull. Looking at the young man, Remus was struck by how many lives had been altered because of Lucius.

"We knew what Severus was getting into."

"That doesn't make it right, Remus," Harry interjected.

"No, it doesn't," Remus responded more calmly than he felt. He moved the focus back to the matter at hand. "What really has me curious is who leaked that information. They've been remarkably discreet."

Arthur shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I have a theory," he began, "but I hope I'm wrong."

"Any theory is better than none. It can only help us to explore all possibilities. The ramifications of Lucius and Percy being outed, so to speak, could lead to any number of consequences. We won't know what those might be unless we know who the source is," Remus said. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what Arthur was getting at.

Arthur shifted again and looked down at his drink. "It was Percy," he said quietly before downing the contents of his glass.

"Why would he do that?" Draco asked. "Is he insane?"

"I'm beginning to wonder," Arthur murmured, though Remus was certain he was the only one who'd heard him. "I'm under the impression Percy believes that exposing himself and Malfoy will force Malfoy to acknowledge the relationship. Preferably publicly."

Seeing Arthur look so defeated Remus finally turned to his own drink. As the Firewhiskey burned down his throat, he wondered if there wasn't something to Severus's preference for Neville's Finest. George could probably get him some. It wasn't as though he needed to stay terribly alert being stuck at headquarters. He finished off his drink and banished his glass before anyone could fill it again and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"It will be no hardship for Lucius to figure out who the leak is. We would be better off discussing how this will affect Lucius's response. He will see a very large difference between Percy leaking this and someone just looking for money or fame."

Remus's eyes met Draco's, who frowned and looked down at the ground. Bill cleared his throat. "As we know, Lucius needs to maintain a decent relationship with Percy in order to succeed, so he's safe," he began, glancing over at his father to reassure him. "I can't help but wonder if Lucius will find it sufficient to . . . take it out on someone who will tolerate it, or if he will go for some grander reaction. He will likely assume it came from Hermione's campaign. I suspect it's possible he'll take his revenge in that direction."

"Her campaign manager is suspected dead by some," Remus supplied. "Lucius won't want to bring too much attention to the fact that I'm missing. So the attack would make the most sense perpetrated on Hermione herself."

"I think the public would see through that," Arthur said. "Coming on the heels of the story of Percy and Lucius, one has to think anyone could recognize it for an attempt by their campaign to discredit Hermione's."

"The public sees what it wants," Remus said.

"Don't we all . . .," Kingsley sighed.

Remus raised an eyebrow and thought again on the vial in his pocket.

"The last time there was a scandal, there was a threat on the orphanage," Draco began. "Perhaps there will be some similar act of violence to function as a diversion."

George and Remus's eyes met. "Seems a possibility," George agreed. "Not only to serve as a diversion but to lend credibility to the premise of the entire campaign."

"I wonder who they'll pin the blame on," Remus asked.

"Werewolves," Draco answered. He looked up at Remus. "They are a most reliable scapegoat."

Remus nodded sadly. "George, you need to keep in constant contact with your source, the one from the Prophet. Perhaps they can find out something regarding the next attack." George nodded. "What time are you meeting Severus?"

George checked his watch. "I should leave now, actually,' he said, getting up. "Gentlemen." With that, he left.

Remus looked around the room before addressing Bill. "What do the goblins have to say about all this?"

"Officially, they're neutral. Unofficially, a number of them have thrown their weight behind Hermione's campaign, which despite what it stands for, is a little surprising given her successful break-in during the war."

"Do any of them seem inclined to side with Lucius?"

"Not that I've heard, but then, I wouldn't if they didn't want me too."

"Kingsley, do you have anything to add?"

"The threat on the Orphanage has raised the wind in both the Aurror Department and the M.L.E.. Unfortunately, the creation of the C.T.S. has limited their powers and authority somewhat. That being said, where they've been able to do so, they have stepped up security. Also a number of officers from the M.L.E. have begun organizing citizen watch groups for their neighborhoods. Unfortunately, a number of these individuals support Percy and are most likely only adding fuel to the fire."

"Still, even if they don't realize they're being manipulated, they'll be more alert and hopefully more prone to act in the case of an attack," Harry threw out helpfully.

"Not to mention that we still have the double issue Quibbler coming out detailing each campaign. Enough people read it now that it's bound to have an impact," Bill added.

"Not to mention a number of people that bastard is taking for granted are on his side are beginning to grow skeptical. Though not publicised, your disappearance has not gone unnoticed," Draco said. "Of course it helps if you know whose ears to drop a word in. Being a member of society does have its advantages."

"You've told people I'm missing?" Remus asked incredulously.

"No. I'm not a Gryffindor after all. But I do hear things when I go out, and when asked what my opinion on the matter is, I merely hand them enough information to connect the dots themselves. That bastard thinks I'm his ticket to circles he'll never see again. I'm protecting the Malfoy name. That it coincides with the Order's goals is all the better. Trust me, misinformation and gossip is one of the greatest tools you could ever wield. You never would have thought of it, so I took the initiative."

"You're right. Arthur, do you have anything to add?"

"No."

"Very well," Remus said, standing up. "Harry? Draco? If I could have a word?" He didn't wait for an answer before walking to the kitchen where they joined him. He fixed a pot of tea before getting down to business. "What is the likelihood your father is going to share his plan with you?" It seemed logical to assume for certain a likely violent attack would take place.

"I'm confident I'll be asked to participate in some way. As soon as I gather details I'll be sure to bring them back. As the story's hitting the paper in the morning, I would look for some diversion within the next two days."

Remus nodded. "And Harry? Do you think Lucius will expect his involvement?"

Draco shook his head. "No. He'll be playing his cards close to his vest. Don't expect anyone who isn't a decades-long ally to have any knowledge of what he has in store."

Remus sighed. They were going in completely blind. Percy was forcing them to react instead of plan, never a good position. With Lucius's mental stability as questionable as it was, there was no telling what he would do. How he would react. There were far too many unknowns.

"Let me know when you have something," Remus said. "I'll look into relocating your mother and Andromeda. You're correct; it's probably not safe for them there. In the meantime, keep your cover. I know you're adults now, but it bears repeating. The closer we get to the election, the more dangerous this all becomes. It may not feel the same, but the stakes are no lower this time around. You know where to find me when you have something."

"Yes sir," was the response he received from both of them before he dismissed them with a wave of his hand feeling every inch the professor. He put his head in his hands wishing wearily for the end.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors' Note: We do not own Harry Potter and company

Severus woke the following morning in his bed at Spinner's End, surveying the room. Mostly, it was empty of all traces of Remus's presence save a few toiletries and mountains of literature. Severus was sure to begin reading those soon. Being absent of Remus gave him more time to read and diving into Remus's favorites meant plenty of stimulating conversation upon his return. Severus sighed, remembering their lengthy discussions. More than his body, Severus found himself fantasizing about simply _speaking_ to Remus again. He'd never realized how soothing the man's voice was nor how integral to his happiness just laying eyes on him could be. "_It__'__s_ _something_ _to_ _look_ _forward_ _to_," he would remind himself, unsure of when he began relying on positive thinking instead of his well-developed common sense to get him through the upcoming weeks. It might've, he suspected, had to do with a conversation he'd had with George the previous evening.

"The Prophet is printing a story about the relationship between Percy and Malfoy."

Severus had responded by staring past George for a few long moments, pondering Lucius's likely response. He was surprised to realize he wasn't quite sure _what_ to expect. So he'd thanked George for the information and offered him a drink which George declined in favor of sleep. His day'd been long, he complained, well-justified in Severus's eyes.

He'd spent the evening smoking and pondering the possibilities. Lucius would be angry. He'd been pursuing Cissy (as Severus knew he'd have to do) strongly, almost fervently. She wouldn't see him, of course, and she wasn't leaving the house. His frustration with those circumstances alone had Lucius furious. To theorize over where he would take it next was utterly pointless..

Instead, he focused on whether he could determine any way to influence the outcome. Many hours found him thinking in circles, his mind being pulled away on multiple occasions to recall the time Remus did this, the time Remus said that, et cetera. This cycle aged quickly and nearly led Severus to abandon the evening and smoking forever when his mind took another aside, this time beneficial to his cause.

If he could get Lucius out of the house, perhaps to Hogsmeade . . . he could loosen Lucius up a bit at the Hog's Head, help him stumble from the inn . . . he could take advantage of Lucius's penchant for risk-taking. It would take but one Fire Call to deploy George's contact at The Prophet.

And so he made the call.

o0o

Malfoy Manor was silent save the grumblings of the few house elves who'd interacted with Lucius that morning. Severus had expected to find Lucius raging in his office loud enough to be heard throughout the manor but much to his surprise, he discovered Lucius laying quietly on the divan in the sitting room, glaring absently at the wall.

Severus cleared his throat and Lucius quickly turned his head. "Ah, Severus," he said with a slight smile as he sat up. "Come," he said. "Sit beside me."

Severus obeyed his request without hesitation, seeing little more in Lucius's eyes than extreme exhaustion. Lucius's hand fell to Severus's knee, his head to his shoulder. Severus sighed and lifted his hand to Lucius's head. He stroked Lucius's hair calmly, attempting to pretend to be sympathetic and finding . . . he was, indeed, sympathetic.

Not that Lucius hadn't made his bed. He deserved all that he would suffer (if he didn't manage to slither his way out of his mess) and, in all probability, much more. But, as he knew he would be, Severus was conflicted. "_Never_ _mind_ _it_," he thought, reminding himself he'd resolved to ignore his doubts and push forward.

"You need to leave this house," he whispered to Lucius.

Lucius chuckled. "Percy Weasley. If ever there were a secret I'd have preferred to take to my grave . . .."

"You say that as though your other secrets pale in comparison."

"My other secrets are considerably less embarrassing."

"And considerably more brutal." Lucius lifted his head and met Severus's eyes.

"You find me brutal?"

"You've been brutal," Severus agreed without hesitation. "I don't believe that's all there is to you. I certainly wouldn't bother with you if I did," he continued casually. "Anyway, it is entirely unfair for me to judge someone else for their brutality. I haven't been as soft as I wish I had."

Lucius smiled. "This is what I love about you, Severus. I've never known anyone who wishes they'd been a better person."

Severus shook his head. "You've never known anyone who would _admit_ to such a regret."

"I wish I'd been better to you."

Severus laughed. "Stop. Why aren't you furious right now?"

"Oh, I'm livid," he replied, leaning over and picking up a pipe from the table.

"I'm a bloody terrible influence," Severus replied, taking the pipe from Lucius and placing it on the table beside him. "Or some might say. Your house elves might be grateful for my influence." In this case, at least, it would be easier to convince Lucius of anything. "And so naturally I would recommend we get you out of this place. You require a significant volume of whiskey. So get up. Let's go."

Grinning, Lucius obliged Severus.

Lucius was far more gone than Severus had suspected until he realized that he would have to apparate both of them together. Not that Severus was complaining. He'd never had a plan succeed so fluidly. Basically, it was executing itself. Lucius tensed up when they apparated into Hogsmeade.

"You didn't tell me we were coming here," Lucius groggily stated.

Severus raised his eyebrow as he righted Lucius, who quickly recovered from his stumbling. "I wasn't aware of any aversion to Hogsmeade," he replied as they began walking toward the Hog's Head.

Lucius shook his head carefully. After a second, he smiled. "I'm just a bit out of sorts. For obvious reasons."

They weren't far from their destination and, much to Severus's surprise, managed to arrive with little attention drawn to them. He was, unfortunately, not meeting his objective. "_No_ _matter_," he thought, shrugging off the frustration. A few drinks would surely strip Lucius of the semblance of inhibition he pretended to.

"I'll get us drinks," Severus said as they walked into the Inn. Lucius nodded and sat at a table toward the back.

Severus returned to the table with a bottle of Ogden's Finest and two glasses. Lucius was grinning peacefully as he sat on the stool beside him. "Why are you so bloody content?" Severus asked him.

"I suppose it's nice to be outside of the manor. I'm rather pleased you've dragged me out, Severus," Lucius remarked, placing his hand on Severus's thigh. "Hogsmeade was a stroke of genius," he continued.

"Genius?" Severus inquired.

"Unintentionally, perhaps. Genius nonetheless."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about and I suspect you like it that way."

"Indeed," Lucius drawled through his grin. Severus poured them both a healthy measure and smirked when Lucius downed his in one go and motioned for Severus to refill his glass. This one he lifted in a toast. "To victory," he said dreamily.

Severus complied with the toast and they shared another couple of drinks. Well-aware of his limitations, he nursed his fourth, preferring to maintain his composure under the circumstances.

"I'm loath to ask, but I need your help convincing Narcissa to come back." Severus gave him a disapproving glare. "You said it yourself, I need a wife." He paused to sip his drink. "You also have a way of bringing people around to your way of thinking. I'm sure you can present an acceptable argument to her. I'm sure the three of us can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement." He paused to finish off his drink. "Wouldn't you agree, darling?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," Severus said noncommittally. Mentally he made a note to suggest to George that Narcissa be moved. "In the meantime I suggest we stop thinking and enjoy ourselves." Severus poured him another drink. Another bottle and Lucius was as inebriated as Severus had ever seen him. "You've had enough," Severus finally told him. He settled the tab and tried to help Lucius balance as he escorted him from the Inn.

Severus looked around for any sign of George's reporter, but saw none. Lucius leaned into him and whispered, snapping him back to the moment. "I want you to take me. Right now." He slid his hand down Severus's back and over his ass, trying feebly to push him toward a nearby alley.

"We need to get to our apparition point," Severus said, still noting the surroundings.

Lucius thrust him up against a wall and moved his hand over to Severus's cock. "It'll be there when we finish," Lucius insisted.

Severus looked past him to see if anyone was nearby. They appeared to be invisible in their corner. He grabbed Lucius's wrist and spun him around, pinned him against the wall and kissed him, opening his eyes to the flash of a bulb and a crash from the main road.

"They've started early," Lucius moaned.

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw the camera that had flashed and Creevy grab the arm of the man beside him, pulling him in the opposite direction. As they ran away, Severus realized someone was screaming.

"Stay here," he ordered Lucius as he hurried toward the road.

Severus stepped out of the alley and into chaos. Four of Greyback's thugs were storming the streets and chasing students into storefronts. Savagely, they pursued for sport, looking to kidnap and (in all likelihood) kill. Which eventuality was most offensive was a matter of perspective.

Through the chaos he spotted Minnerva corralling students to safety. "Arretica!" she shouted, _just_ missing her target. Older students drew their wands and fought back, struggling to protect those youngest among them.

Aberforth burst from the Hog's Head and stunned the first werewolf he spotted. "Antimum Quiesce!" Severus shouted, wand pointed at Aberforth's victim. He turned to Severus and nodded, a silent acknowledgement that stopping hearts might be the most apt of restraints. "Protect the students!" Severus shouted before binding the downed wolf and jumping into the fray. He ducked a curse as he ran out into the street to grab a student who had fallen.

He turned his attention towards where he'd left Lucius. He was stumbling drunkenly, failing to take notice of Creevy and Co. photographing the fray. A loud crash behind him informed Severus that the fourth werewolf had been captured. He spun around to find Aberforth had crushed the fourth werewolf under a barrel of Rosemerta's Finest Oak Matured Meade.

The commotion appeared to have waned. Together Severus and Aberforth gathered the offenders in the middle of the road and bound them, leaving them for the Aurors, essentially dead.

o0o

"Hogsmeade bloody weekend?" Severus shouted when he and Lucius returned to the manor. "Christ, Lucius."

Lucius gazed up at Severus from the chair in which he was seated. He smiled at Severus and shook his head. "What makes you think I had something to do with that?"

"The sickeningly prideful look on your face. They're _children_, by Merlin!" Severus shook his head and sat on the chair across from Lucius. He took a few deep breaths, eyes closed, finally opening them after a few moments to Lucius, still grinning. "You're worse off than I realized," Severus mumbled inaudibly. He shook his head, disbelieving that Lucius had the frame of mind to realize the advantages of staying at Hogsmeade. "I must hand it to you, Lucius, this was well-played. I never would've considered alibiing myself by escorting someone to the scene of a planned terrorist attack. I'm quite impressed with how quickly you turned it around."

"Oh come, now, Severus. We're both _very_ aware of how truly clever you are." Lucius stood and closed the gap between them, taking Severus's hand and pulling him up from the chair. "Who's to say you mightn't have thought of it?" he asked, pulling Severus closer. "Once Percy wins," he began, whispering, "you shall have everything you desire. Your _opinions_," he drawled lightly, "will change as you begin to understand what we're working toward."

"I understand," Severus assured him. "Perfectly well." He sighed and leaned into Lucius, catching the sandalwood scent on his hair and clothing. He traced a line along Lucius's jaw, admiring its downy skin. He brushed his cheek against Lucius's as he ran his fingers though the silken white hair he longed to touch every moment he gazed upon it. "It's an uncertain life, being with someone in a position of great authority," he said softly, still stroking Lucius's hair. "I fear I'll be in competition with a whole host of delightful diversions the likes of which my modest mind could scarcely conceive."

"You mustn't have misgivings," Lucius replied.

"I haven't any," Severus assured him. "You misunderstand me. I only meant that I'd grown rather fond of spending so many of my hours with Remus in one way or another. I merely have a hint of concern that I'll find myself rather lonely, perhaps with some regularity." Severus stepped back and looked into Lucius's eyes. If he could do nothing more for her, Severus would do everything in his power to say to Lucius the things he knew Narcissa could only feel callously and profoundly, the things she kept locked far away from Lucius's reach. Severus could recall with pristine clarity the last time his eyes drank her in completely. She was withdrawn and cold. She regarded Lucius with a melancholy longing Severus related to far better than he wished he could. He'd looked at _her_ that way for a period of time, however brief. Eventually it became clear Narcissa was no competition for him so Severus generally acknowledged her with small smiles and curt nods of the head, regretfully paying her as little attention as possible. She'd once been one of the few illuminations in his dark and dreary world. She'd once been a friend. His shame and disloyalty tore that asunder.

"You will not be lonely," Lucius assured him. He leaned in and kissed Severus gently. "I will be with you aways."

Severus nodded and took Lucius's hand. He pulled him toward the bedroom and stripped him of his clothes, then retreated to the lavatory long enough for Lucius to drift off into a drunken slumber. Once he had, Severus Flooed back to Spinner's End. After a shower, he retreated to their bed where he smoked and read, never to fall asleep.


End file.
